


Maids of Honor

by Hachisaurus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Tryingmybestoverhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachisaurus/pseuds/Hachisaurus
Summary: Lexa Woods is the maid of honor for her older sister's wedding and meeting her future sister-in-law's friends turns out to be better than anticipated. In preparation for the wedding, Lexa accidentally hits on her maid of honor counterpart, Clarke Griffin. Technically, Clarke hits her.Follow Clexa through dates, basketball games, the wedding of the century, and lots of kisses.





	1. Hit or Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my gosh! You’re the hot chick that hit on Clarke!”  
> "Technically, Clarke hit her."

The line between stressed out and psychotic break was growing weaker and smaller the more Lexa stared at table arrangements. The problem with being the maid of honor meant she needed to be there, constantly. Ever since her older sister, Anya got engaged, Lexa Woods’ opinions suddenly had weight. Whether it was about the centerpieces, the DJ, if tables should sit 8 or 12, or where Aunt Jody should sit to minimize the number of upset relatives; it was always,

“What do you think Lex?” Anya held up two different types of fancy napkins. Lexa uncrossed her legs, turning her attention away from her texts to her sister’s extended hands.

“Aren’t they the same?” Lexa briefly stated, continuing to tap at her messages. Anya rolled her eyes.

“You barely even looked at them. Come on Lexa, be helpful at least once.” Lexa sent her message and set her phone down, finally looking up at her sister.

“An, no one is going to be looking at the napkins. No one is going to care that we spent 30 minutes deciding if we should match the plates with your shoes. Can’t you just choose one so we can go home.”  Her sister rolled her eyes again, placing the napkins on the table.

“My wedding is in 4 months Lex, I just want everything to be ready and perfect so I am not stressing days before.” Lexa crossed her arms and sighed, preparing herself for the guilt speech. She loved her sister and wished she could be more excited for her, but watching her sister squeal over flower arrangements made her realize how much things have changed and how important her sister has been in her life. The sister that chased her around the backyard with a wooden sword, the sister that punched Tom Fielder in the nose for harassing Lexa when she was going through her emo phase in the 10th grade, the sister that stayed up all night with her as she cried after Costia broke her heart last year. Now they were here, sitting at a restaurant downtown, planning for a summer wedding and the inevitable end of Lexa being able to rely on her sister 24/7.

Lexa sighed again, grabbing the napkins across the table, glancing back and forth: napkin to napkin to her sister, who was holding her breath across the table.

“This one. The pattern will go with the centerpiece.” Lexa tossed the winning cloth back at her sister, leaning back in her chair as Anya cracked a smile,

“Good. That was the one I picked out in my head. I just needed confirmation from my maid of honor.” Anya scrunched her nose at her younger sister and watched as she received an eye roll and a stuck-out tongue.

“Okay that’s the last thing I needed you for. We can go.” Anya said as she collected her binders full of Pinterest wedding photos and pulled out cash for tip.

“Where’s that fiancé of yours?” Lexa asked, tossing Anya’s cash back at her, placing her own tip on the table.

 “Shouldn’t she be helping you? I mean aren’t I in charge of the bachelorette party and driving the getaway car if you change your mind.” Lexa pulled out her sunglasses out of her shoulder bag and stood up.

“Raven said all she needs to do is show up, say yes, get drunk, and fly off to our honeymoon.” Anya stood up too, leading her sister out of the restaurant, thanking the hostess at the door.

“Plus, I figure it's good sister bonding time since we barely see each other outside the office.”

Anya and Raven dated during the last years of university and were probably the best example of opposites attract. Anya was calm, serious, and more of a realist. Raven, on the other hand, was off the wall, spontaneous, and incredibly loud, especially when she was three shots in. Nothing about them screamed perfect couple, but somehow, they worked well together. Lexa liked Raven only when she wasn’t getting under her skin. But she made Anya smile and laugh till she couldn’t breathe. She treated her sister better than any of the people she dated in the past and that’s all Lexa could ask for in her future sister- in-law.

 As for not seeing her sister as often, Lexa became increasingly preoccupied as she gained a greater role in her parents’ company. Both sisters worked under their parents at their law firm, working to become managing partners by the time their parents decide it was time to pass the torch. After years of schooling and internships, the Wood’s sisters were nearly there.

“This isn’t fair. I’m not the one getting married.” Lexa complained as she unlocked the door to her car. Anya leaned against her sister’s car,

“Just think of it as an IOU when it’s your turn.” That earned another eye roll from the younger Woods.

 “Yeah right. Will you be at home for Sunday dinner?” Lexa settled into the driver’s seat, rolling her window down to hear her sister’s answer.

“Yeah. Raven’s coming. She’s going to bring her bridesmaids so you can finally meet them,” Anya leaned down against the window, “It would have happened sooner if you came to the bar with us Friday nights.”

“Pshh! Loud music, drunk girls, even worse, drunk dudes. I’ll pass.” Lexa started her engine. Anya pinched her baby sister’s cheek,

“Too cool for a good time Lex? We are going again tonight. You have to coming.” Lexa tilted her sunglasses down and gave her sister a wink.

“See you around An.” She watched her sister enter her car before speeding out of the parking lot back home, watching her sister flip her off in the rear-view mirror.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Clarke tapped her fingers on her steering wheel waiting at a red light when she got a call on her phone. A contact photo of her and best friend appeared on her screen as she tapped the accept and speaker buttons.

“Hey Rae. What’s up?”

“Clarke! Please tell me you are free Sunday? There’s a dinner at the Woods and I need to remind you how much money I am marrying into.” Clarke chuckled at her friend. Clarke knew Raven loved Anya more than anything, but she knew her friend couldn’t help herself with the jokes of her future in-law’s wealth.

“I think so. Just send me the address again and I’ll be there. Where are you right now?” Clarke asked, gassing her beat up car through the green light.

“At home. Got to get ready for tonight.”  Friday’s were the nights they went out with their friends. Octavia, who they knew since high school. Her brother, Bellamy and his girlfriend, Echo. Sometimes Monty and Harper would show and drag along Jasper, but never the less it was crazy fun. Anya, Raven’s fiancé started joining them a month after they started dating and she fit it quite well. Clarke was glad Raven met someone a little more level headed than her, it was probably for the best.

“Right yeah. The whole gang tonight, right? I have work tomorrow so can’t go to –” Clarke’s sentence was cut off when she realized the car in front of her stopped at the light. She gasped and slammed on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt, but not soon enough. The front of Clarke’s car tapped the back of the black car stopped in front of her.

“Goddamn it! Raven, I have to go. I just fucked up. I’ll call you back.” She hung up before Raven could ask her what’s wrong and followed the car to the side of the road to park.

“I am so sorry. I thought I hit my brakes in time. I guess this is the part where we should exchange info. That’s usually the protocol. I’ll pay for whatever is damaged or broken or scratched. I am so sorry. This is the first time I have ever done this.  It’s completely my fault.  I should have just let Raven go to voicemail. I mean not that I use my phone while I drive. I don’t even know why I did that. That was like the first time. . .” Clarke stopped talking and looked up from the minimal damage to see the owner of the car. A brooding, brunette stepped out of her car, green eyes peeked out of her sunglasses, gazing only at the back of her car. Clarke openly stared at the stranger, eyes grazing over her cascading hair, watching as her sharp jawline tightened, letting out a sigh. At this moment, Clarke broke their silence,

“Again, I am so sorry. And I will pay for everything.” Clarke stammered her apology, meeting the gaze of the beautiful stranger in front of her.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

This was just perfect. Lexa was stopped at a light when her car was hit from behind.

“Great. Just great.” She moved her car to the side, watching the car behind her do the same. She started to get out when she saw a beautiful, blonde woman exit her car, hands weaving through her hair, panicked by her mistake. Lexa stared at her through her rearview mirror and smirked at the sight. As she stepped out of her car, she heard the blonde profusely apologizing for her actions.

“I am so sorry. I thought I hit my brakes in time. I guess we should exchange info and I’ll pay for whatever is. . .” Lexa inspected her car, avoiding the gaze of the woman standing before her as her sunglasses sat at on the bridge of her nose. When she finally exhaled at the sight of the mere scratches on the lower part of her bumper, she met the eyes of the blonde. Deep blue-eyes stared back at her, leaving her only able to stare, silently as they stared back at her.

“Again, I am so sorry. And I will pay for everything.” Another apology that Lexa barely heard as she was thoughtful planning what she wanted her first words to be.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Do you always get this chatty when you do something wrong?” the brunette quirked her eyebrows. Clarke let herself breathe again. This woman was joking with her and she couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“Well, usually when I talk too much, people ignore me and leave me alone,” she tilted her head playfully at the woman, earning herself a smile,

“However, under these circumstances, I was hoping my lengthy apology would gain some empathy from the kind person I rear-ended. Just so you wouldn’t yell at me.” Clarke looked back at the damage, avoiding the smiley green eyes that seemed more amused than upset.

“And how did you know I would be nice?” Her voice was soothing, edged with a flirty tone, or at least what Clarke assumed was flirty.

“I mean, you look like you could break me in half, but it was a shot in the dark.” A dark jacket hugged the woman’s body, paired with a white collared t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Her overall ambiance radiated scary. Clarke didn’t realize she was staring until the strange spoke,

“Lexa. My name is Lexa,” a hand entered Clarke’s atmosphere and grounded her back to reality as she shook it, “and I would consider myself pretty nice, especially when it comes to beautiful women hitting my car.” Clarke’s eyes shot from their held hands to Lexa’s eyes. Smiley again.

“Clarke. And I am a little concerned about the amount of people hitting your car.” Clarke returned a smile.

“Well this would be the first time. Pretty memorable if you ask me.” She let go of Lexa’s hand, weaving her fingers into her hair, remembering the reason for their conversation.

“Right. Again, I am so sorry for hitting you,” Clarke scribbled her name and phone number on a napkin she found in her glove box and handed it over to Lexa, “Just let me know how much and I will pay for it.” Lexa held her hands up,

“No way. There’s barely anything wrong with it. You were right, I am pretty nice.” Lexa pushed a hand in her back pocket, using the other to take off her sunglasses and hanging them on her shirt.

“No no no. Really, I need to pay for this. I can’t just let you drive away with my car paint on your bumper.” Clarke insistently handed the woman the napkin. Lexa looked down at it and reached out to grab it.

“How about,” her fingers now holding the cloth. They both held a side of it in between their fingers, “I use your phone number when I feel like I want coffee or a drink?” Lexa held her smile, held her gaze, and held the napkin. Clarke’s cheeks rushed with red. She had just hit this lady’s car and she’s asking her out. Clarke shook her head with a smile.

“That’s really all you want? Coffee and a broken bumper?” Clarke firmly held the napkin in her hand, squinting at the smiley eyes before her.

“I mean, realistically, it would take a lot of lattes to pay for damages so I would hope I get a reply. At least, not while you were driving,” Lexa pulled the napkin out of Clarke’s grip and folded it into her back pocket.

 “Oh definitely,” Clarke chuckled, “You wouldn’t be the only one I’d have to buy drinks for.”

“Well, I can’t have that. Competition isn’t healthy for me. I am not very graceful when it comes to losing.” Lexa untangled her glasses from her shirt and placed them back on her face.

“Thank you so much. I hope you weren’t going somewhere or late for something.” Clarke apologized again, avoiding the eyes hidden behind the tinted frames.

“No worries. Made my day a lot more interesting.” Lexa walked towards Clarke’s door and opened it, gesturing for the blonde to sit. Clarke laughed and entered as guided, thanking the woman with a nod.

“Thank you. I will definitely be down for a drink sometime.” Clarke said glancing up at Lexa, leaning on the top of her door.

“Me too. It was very nice meeting you Clarke.  See you soon.” Lexa closed her door and made her way back to her new beat up car. Clarke watched as she got in and zoomed off, merging into traffic with her blinker. Clarke shook her head with a smile and did the same, driving towards her apartment to get ready for her night out.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Clarke! You had me worried sick!” Raven’s voice boomed through Clarke’s apartment as she passed through the threshold and straight to the refrigerator.

“You could have been stuck in a ditch or worse.” Her best friend was pulling out her leftover pizza as her hands wildly flared to increase the seriousness of the situation.

“I’m sorry. I rear-ended a lady’s car and was trying to figure stuff out.” Clarke yelled out as she sat on the floor in front of her bedroom mirror, applying the last phase of her night out makeup routine.

“You were in an accident?!” Pizza bits flew out of Raven’s mouth as her eyes widened at her friend’s misfortune, “Are you hurt? Did you hurt the lady? Oh no the Griffin Mobile is totaled, isn’t she?” Raven flopped on to the ground next to Clarke, feeling her forehead, moving her friend’s limbs to make sure they weren’t broken. Clarke shook off her friend, reassuringly shouting,

“Hey! Hey! I am fine. I am okay. So is the lady. So is the Griffin Mobile.” Clarke pushed Raven out of her mirror and watched as she rolled out onto her back.

“Oh. That’s good. How much shit did you get from her? Dang. How much to fix her car?” Raven sat back up, facing her friend.

“She was actually really nice about it.” Clarke slowly stated, not wanting to meet Raven’s eyes for the next part of information, “In a way, she sort of asked me out.” Clarke could feel Raven’s jaw hit the floor but continued to face the mirror, working on her mascara.

“Clarke Griffin, you are the only person I know that can hit a lady’s car, not pay for it, and have her itching to get into your pants.” Raven carefully hugged her friend. It wasn’t a secret that Clarke was depressingly single and had been for a year now. Not only was she single, but also in great need of a good time. It has become a habit of her friend group to introduce a new friend to Clarke and mention that they should spend time together. It’s wasn’t that Clarke wasn’t interested, it was that none of the people her friends thrusted towards her were interesting.

“I mean she was cute, but I couldn’t really do anything since I had just hit her car.” Clarke looked at Raven through the mirror as the gears in her mind were moving a thousand miles per hour. Before she could even speak, there was a knock on the door. Walking into her apartment was the rest of the crew. Octavia pushed past Bellamy as she ran into the bathroom.

“Hey Clarke! How are you? Good? Great! I need to pee.” The bathroom door slammed shut. Jasper and Monty were in the kitchen finishing off the pizza Raven left out as Bellamy sat on the couch turning on the TV to watch hockey.

“Yes. All of you please come in.” Clarke waved a hand, “Please use my faculties and eat my food.” A symphony of hello’s and thank you’s mumbled out of her friends’ mouths and all Clarke could do was smile and shake her head.

“Everyone needs to shut up and pay attention. Clarkey’s got a live one.” Raven shouted behind her. All Clarke could her was shuffling, the muting of a TV, and a flush. When she looked up from her make-up bag, she was surrounded by the eager faces of her friends.

“Well, tell us about it.” Octavia said pushing Jasper out of the way to get a better look of her blonde friend’s face in the mirror.

“I would rather not because you guys will just make a big deal about it like you did with the mail carrier last month.” Clarke exasperated a sigh, packing away her make-up and getting up to put it away.

“Okay but to be fair, he was showing up at your house every week.” Jasper retorted, taking Monty’s pizza crust and biting it.

“He’s a mailman. That’s his job!” Clarke shouted from the bathroom. The friends exchanged looks and nodded. Probably someone should have put that one together before asking Jerry the mailman if he was single and into blondes.

“I am going to let this one play out. If she-“ Clarke started before everyone shouted, “She!” The group expelled oohs and aahs, cheering for their friend before quieting down to hear more of what she had to say.

“If SHE,” Clarke emphasized, “wants to hang out, she has my number.” Her friends howled at Clarke’s confidence. Clarke counted the amount of bodies in her apartment,

“Where’s Echo and Harp?” Bellamy checked his phone,

“Echo got called in.” Monty nodded with Bellamy,

“Harper had to cover for someone. She said she can come next time.” Octavia checked their group chat,

“Emori said she had work too, but she promised she’ll be at dinner this Sunday.” At that moment, Raven’s phone went off,

“It’s Anya, she says she’s already there with her sister. Let’s go people! I’ve got a fiancé to grind on!”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“So, you just let her go?” Anya asked, signaling the bartender for a drink. Lexa sat next to her at the bar, music pounding as she swirled the glass in front of her. Part of her regrets telling her sister about her unusual incident and part of her wanted to gush about the beautiful women who hit her and hit on her.

“Yup.” Lexa sipped what was left in glass, flinching as Anya made a move to punch her in the arm. She smirked at her sister, who’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open.

“What happen to your moves, little sister.” Anya brought her drink to her lips before taking a slow sip. Lexa imitated her sister, finishing off her drink, bored out of her mind. She arrived seven minutes early to her sister’s apartment to pick her up and had been sitting at the bar for 30 minutes. The neon lights of the club strobed around them, highlighting the faces of the drunk people swaying around them.

“Are they here yet?” Lexa whined, her cheeks resting in her hands, her fingers tapping to the beat of the music. Anya sighed and glanced at her phone,

“My fiancé will arrive soon and we will definitely know when she shows up. Relax, Lex. The night has not even started yet.” Anya patted her sister on the shoulder, knowing very well that her sister’s cut off was five and her bedtime had already past. Before the song changed, a loud voice boomed over the talking, the music, and invaded Lexa’s ears.

“Oh my goodness! Do my eyes deceive me?” Lexa’s shoulders tensed as two hands grabbed them, shaking her body back and forth. She had met Raven a few times before, most of them in settings like this along with a couple family dinners where conversation always seemed to lead back to Raven’s habit of making things explode.

“Lexa baby! Great to see you.” Lexa turned around and gave Raven a hug, not surprised by the tight squeeze from her future sister-in-law. Raven squealed and then let go, glaring into Lexa’s eyes,

“How much of my wedding fund did your sister pay you to be here?” Raven turned her head to a stunned Anya, offended by the accusation.

“I was guilt tripped as well as physically forced.” Lexa shook out of Raven’s gripped and watched Anya hug the side of her fiancé. Raven smiled again,

“Thank goodness. If I found out you took out of our fireworks display fund, I would have cried.” Lexa really wished Raven was kidding, but deep down she knew at the end of the wedding, she would be the clean-up crew for their pyrotechnics. Raven kissed Anya on the cheek before turning to her friends,

“Guys, you already know An. This is her little sister, Lexa.” Lexa nodded at the group in front of her, “Lexa, this is Monty and Jasper. This is Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother. Wait, where is Octavia and – “

“They went to the bathroom. Griffin has the smallest bladder.” Bellamy said, pointing behind him and promptly reaching his hand out,

“Nice to finally meet you. Anya has told us a lot about you.” Lexa shook his hand and laughed,

“All awful things I presume.” Lexa eyed her sister, who was caught up in whatever Raven was whispering to her. She watched her sister giggle as Bellamy spoke again,

“Of course. It’s the perks of being the older sibling.” Bellamy gestured to the bartender and started ordering. Lexa grabbed her drink and moved to the side, closer to Raven’s friends.

“So Lexa, Anya tells us you work with her at your parents’ company.” The dude that Raven said was Monty asked, leaning against the bar waiting for the round that Bellamy had just ordered.

“Yeah. Almost four years now. Still getting the hang of it.” Lexa stared at her drink.

“Oh please, she’s a natural,” Anya chimed in, her chin resting on Raven’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist, “she’s too modest this one. She double, triple checks everything I do.” Lexa’s gazed stayed glued to her glass, shaking her head at her sister’s praise. She was always the first one in the office and the last one to leave. Always going over contracts and cases, finishing the agenda for the day and getting a head start for the next. Complete perfectionist and she hated it.

“Okay,” Bellamy claps his hands and turns to the group, “Once the girls get their asses out here, we are taking a shot.” Before Lexa could protest and say she had an early day tomorrow, a black-haired girl entered their circle.

“Relax, relax. We are here. Give me my shot.” Bellamy hands the girl her drink and gestures for her to wait a second. Anya yells toward the new girl,

“Octavia, that’s my little sister over there, Lexa.” Anya pointed over to Lexa, who waved back at the girl. Octavia smiled and shook her hand,

“Hey. Good to finally meet you. Hopefully we haven’t freaked you out yet. The club usually can’t handle this.” Octavia gestured to her friends, lingering a little too long on Raven, who rolled her eyes and asked,

“Where’s Griffin? I need this shot and I need to dance with my love.” Raven reached over her shoulder and placed her hand on Anya’s cheek. Lexa knew they were touchy, but she had never seen them like this.

“She saw some friend from college. Let’s just take the shot, she can catch up.” Shots were handed out and Bellamy brought his glass to the center,

“To Raven and Anya!!” Everyone cheered and downed their drinks. Lexa hesitated a little, watching everyone take their shot. She really should cut herself off early. Before she set her drink back down on the bar, she made eye contact with her sister. Anya smiled, shaking her head, gesturing her fingers, telling her sister to take the shot. Lexa rolled her eyes, watching as she bought the glass to her lips.

“Guys, what the hell! You couldn’t wait a few minutes for me.” A voice stopped Lexa completely. A familiar blonde woman entered their circle. Black skinny jeans, a red flannel with the top 3 buttons undone. Lexa’s cheeks flushed and quickly turned her back towards the blonde.

“Sorry Clarkey. You were out voted. Here you go.” Raven handed her friend her shot.

“You can take it with Lexa. She didn’t take hers yet.” Anya’s voice was purposely louder than before. Lexa shut her eyes tight. Her sister was too damn observant. She couldn’t hide her embarrassment from her sister. Lexa slowly turned around, all eyes on her. Her eyes meeting the familiar blue ones, wide at the sight of her, mouth open out of shock. Lexa lifted her shot towards Clarke, trying desperately to keep it cool.

“Cheers.” Clarke did the same, blushing furiously and downed her shot. Everyone was quiet, not quite sure what just happened. Lexa finally pulled her gaze away from Clarke to see her sister whisper something into Raven’s ear. She watched as Raven’s eyes widened, mouth open and smiling.

“Oh my gosh!” Raven pointed at Lexa, “You’re the hot chick that hit on Clarke!” Everyone’s heads whipped to Lexa, Clarke’s forehead resting in her hand.

“Technically, Clarke hit her.” Anya gestured at Clarke, who peeked at Lexa through her hands. Their group of friends howled in laughter. Octavia hugged Clarke while Jasper held up his hand for a high five, disappointed when Bellamy made him put it down. Lexa watched as Clarke glanced at Monty with pleading eyes. Monty sighed,

“Okay. Okay, lets go get a booth so we can go dance. C’mon guys.” Monty ushered his friends toward the booths, receiving a thank you from Clarke. Anya winked at Lexa as Raven ran up to Clarke and whispered something in her ear. She watched as Clarke rolled her eyes and slapped her friends arm before making her way to the bar. Lexa turned towards the bartender, gesturing another drink. Clarke sat beside her, putting her card down,

“I got this one Eddie.” She spoke to the bartender, waving him off with a smile.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Maui Vacation Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I haven’t seen you this red since our family vacation to Maui three summers ago.”

Clarke glanced over at the silent brunette. Her fingers tapped the side of her nearly empty glass. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Lexa cleared her throat.

“You know, when I asked for drinks, I didn’t think it would be this soon.” Lexa turned towards Clarke, resting her elbow on the bar, head resting in her hand. Her smirk brought a smile to Clarke’s face and butterflies to her stomach.

“Well, if you want we could reschedule.” Lexa chuckled, pushing her hair out of her eyes as Clarke tilted her head, trying to get a better view of her ‘date’, “How have we not met before?” She watched as the vibrant lights of the club danced over Lexa’s smile. Clarke’s heart pounded against her chest as Lexa spoke,

“I work a ton and I don’t really like going out,” Clarke nodded out of sympathy, “But my sister demanded me to show up and I can’t really say no to her. Especially now, because of the whole holy matrimony thing.” Lexa looked out at the other end of the club. She chuckled and shook her head. Clarke whipped her head to see what was so funny. All of her friends were watching them. Raven had her phone out, probably filming. Anya calmly saluted to Lexa, who promptly flipped her off. Monty was trying to get Jasper to stop pretending to make out with someone and Bellamy just waved with a smile. Octavia’s lips moved and everyone quickly pretended to act natural.

“Your friends seem fun.” Lexa turned back to Clarke, who was shaking her head furiously,

“Oh no, it’s like having five kids at different stages of adolescence.” Lexa smiled. Clarke couldn’t help but smile back.

“I completely understand. My older sister never acts her age.” Lexa explained, “She whines her way around to get what she wants. It’s a little embarrassing.” Clarke looks back at the group. They were all laughing together, Anya and Raven holding each other close, smiling.

“But she’s amazing. She’s great for Raven. I can’t imagine her with anyone else.” Their eyes meet again. Both waiting for the other to say something, both wanting to just stay there. In their own manufactured silence, communicating nothing and everything with just a look. Clarke breaks their silent dialogue with a sigh,

“As much as I would love to admire your eyes all night, I think we should probably join the party.” Lexa looked down, breaking their eye contact to hid a blush. One shot in and she was already a flirt. Clarke grins with triumph. Her new favorite thing was breaking the stoic, suave aura that was Lexa Woods.

“I suppose. Being in the bridal party. Maid of honor, I presume?” Clarke nods.

“Don’t get me wrong, I would much rather sit next to you all night than suffer whatever hazing awaits us.” Lexa declares, nodding towards their obnoxiously, loud friends.

“Same, but I think we can manage.” Lexa stands from her stool and offers Clarke her hand. Clarke took her hand and followed the brunette through the crowd to their inebriated friends. She smiled as Lexa’s thumb glided up and down her hand and blushed when everyone howled at them as they approached. She saw Lexa roll her eyes and let Clarke sat in the chair beside Raven. Anya cupped her hands over her mouth,

“I haven’t seen you this red since our family vacation to Maui three summers ago.” Lexa flipped her sister off again as she sat next to Clarke, letting go of her hand and moving her arm to rest on the back of Clarke’s chair. Clarke felt heat on her cheeks, trying not to lean too close to Lexa, but close enough to let the girl know that it she was not opposed to it.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

As the chatter about the new couple died down, their friends soon left for the dance floor while Lexa enjoyed the company of her impromptu date. They watched their friends make utter fools of themselves to the beat of the Spice Girls, giggling at awkward dancing Bellamy. As they sat together at the booth, Lexa was determined to learn everything about Clarke. What her favorite movie was. Pretty Woman. Her hobbies. Painting and sleeping. Her favorite novel. Emma by Jane Austen. How she met her friends.

“I’ve known Raven and Octavia since high school, but we didn’t hang in the same circles. Not until college where we all met up and started hanging out. Octavia lives in an apartment near campus with Bellamy and their next-door neighbors are Jasper and Monty.” Lexa rested an elbow on the table, head propped up with her hand, taking in every word Clarke said.

“And it has been this way ever since; loud, crazy, chaotic. But, we are pretty much family.” Clarke leaned her head back, resting slightly on Lexa’s arm, still set on the back of her chair. They had moved closer to each other to have an easier time hearing over the music and their eccentric friends.

“What about you? Tell me about your friends.” Lexa chuckled,

“I’m not very friendly. The only people that tolerate me are Lincoln and Indra. Lincoln is family, which barely counts, and Indra was my roommate in our first semester. She was scary at first, but then we got a little wasted at a soccer game and might have ran off with the ball during the second half. Not to mention, losing a bet and having to go back and return it, without a shirt on. We've been close ever since.” Lexa took a sip of water they ordered to substitute the alcohol. Clarke stared at her in shock,

“Wish I was there to see that.” Clarke's eyes went wide as her face heated up, realizing what she just said, “I mean, it was probably funny to watch.” She watched as Lexa just smiled and nodded. Clarke downed the rest of her water, wishing it was a shot. She had just met this woman a few hours ago and is already fumbling over her words sober. Clarke thought she had more game than that, but it seems that with Lexa next to her, she was showing all of her cards.

The night continued with dancing and shots and plenty of inappropriate comments rendered toward Lexa and Clarke. They would always respond with a rude gesture or overly dramatic sigh. The whole night for Clarke and Lexa was spent at the booth, endless cups of water and bottomless fries. Occasionally, their hands would brush as they reached for another snack. Clarke noted how stoic Lexa was most of the time. Whenever they were watching their friends, Clarke would watch Lexa, dissecting the situation. But, when Clarke would ask her something, her face would soften. Her eyes would grow bright along with her smile. She would politely answer Clarke’s inquiry before turning a similar question to her. She never let their conversation die, most importantly, she never moved her arm from the back of Clarke’s chair.

“Hey, can we go? It’s getting late.” Monty had Jasper leaning on his shoulder, asking Clarke with pleading eyes to call it a night. Octavia and Raven were arm wrestling on the table, while Bellamy and Anya were loudly discussing their plans for the inevitable apocalypse. Clarke sighed and nodded towards Monty,

“Try your best with that one” gesturing to Jasper, tossing Monty the keys to her car, “I’ve got the rest of them.” Clarke turned back to Lexa, who was typing on her phone with the hand not around Clarke. She had been dreading this part all night. Before she could start her goodbye, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

“Guys come on lets get moving.” Clarke shouted to her friends as she reached for her phone. She opened her texts and saw a new message.

 

            _Unknown Number: Are you free on Sunday before the worst dinner party ever?_

 

Clarke smiled and looked up at Lexa, who was finishing off her water, watching Clarke’s friends hobble towards the exit.

“What do you have in mind?” Clarke slide her phone on the table, resting her head against Lexa’s arm behind her. Lexa smiled at her,

“Is that a yes?” Clarke gave her a smug nod, causing Lexa to smile,

“Great, I’ll text you the details.” She watched as Lexa stood, extending her hand to help Clarke out of her seat. They made their way to the exit, hand in hand to meet their plastered friends.

“Clarkeyyyy! Lets get a move on!” Octavia somehow was laying on the roof of her car, Bellamy trying to coax his little sister to the ground. Monty was able to get Jasper in the back seat while Raven and Anya were leaning against her trunk, playing tonsil hockey. Lexa pretended to gag as Clarke sighed.

“Octavia! Get off the Griffin Mobile! We are going home.” Bellamy pulled at his sister’s wrist. Lexa chuckled,

“The Griffin Mobile?” Clarke poked her arm,

“Hey! Respect the ride.” Lexa chuckled again at the girl’s seriousness, pulling her keys out of her clutch.

“Okay, break it up over there.” Lexa walked toward the happy couple, Clarke in tow.

“You guys literally live together, aren’t you sick of each other yet?” Lexa exasperated, earning another rude gesture from her sister.

“Okay, everyone get in my car, we are going.” Clarke’s voice echoed through the parking lot. Her friends shuffled their way to their seats. Anya and Raven made their way to Lexa’s car, parked a few rows behind them. Clarke turned to Lexa, who tossed her keys to Anya,

“Don’t vomit in my car. I’d rather you two make out.” Anya winked at her sister,

“Careful what you wish for.” She waited for Raven to finish whispering to Clarke before pulling her towards the car. When Lexa turned back to Clarke, she was blushing.

“So, Sunday?” Lexa emphasized her question with her eyebrows. Clarke smiled,

“Most definitely. Will you be okay to drive?” Lexa nodded,

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” Clarke looked over Lexa’s shoulder. She noticed her car windows had been rolled down, four heads sticking out of them. Lexa turned her head slightly to see what caught Clarke’s attention. All four heads sunk back into the car, windows slowly rolling back up. She smiled and stepped closer to Clarke,

“Would it be okay if I text you to let you know I got home alright?” Clarke smiled,

“Yes please, give me peace of mind.” Lexa returned a smile,

“Okay cool. So, I will text you later and I will see you on –” Lexa sentence trailed off as Clarke stepped forward, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek.

“Sunday, just text me the details.” Clarke triumphantly stepped past an awestruck Lexa, getting into the driver’s side of the Griffin Mobile. Lexa whipped her head around to watch her drive off. She smiled as Jasper’s head peeked out the window and waved her goodbye. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Clarke, you got a text.” She had just turned onto the main road. Clarke frowned,

“From who?” Monty looked down at the message,

“It’s from Raven. She asked if you did it or did you chicken out with a kissy face and three chicken emojis.” Clarke smiled,

“Tell her to just ask her.”

In the other car, Raven looked up from her phone,

“Hey Lex, did you enjoy the kiss?” All she could see was her future sister-in-law’s face turn Maui vacation red.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again!  
> @not-being-sarcastic on tumblr


	3. Breakfast at Clarkey's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My fiancé is telling me that my sister is a hermit if she doesn’t know what the Bachelor is.”

_Lexa: Have you been to that sushi place downtown?_

 

Clarke smiled at her new message. She quickly typed her answer and scrolled up to last night's conversation.

           

 _Lexa: Hey got home okay  what about you_

_Yeah I did. Thanks for coming out tonight and_

_dealing with my psychotic friends._

_Lexa: lol no worries tonight wasn’t so bad_

_hehe  whys that??_

_Lexa: well I spent the night with an amazing girl_

_Lexa: I cant stop smiling_

_Wow lucky you_

_Lexa: I know  Im excited for my date with her_

_Lexa: can’t tell if I should be overjoyed or terrified_

_tbh shes probably feeling an_

_unhealthy amount of both_

_Lexa: mmmmmm that’s good?_

_Oh for sure_

_Lexa: text you tomorrow?_

_Please. Goodnight_

_Lexa: goodnight Clarke_

Clarke read their messages again, swinging her legs over the arm of her love seat. She couldn’t help but feel like she was floating until furious knocking brought her out of her daze. Clarke jogged to find Raven and Octavia with grocery bags at her front door.

“Good morning love. Breakfast is served.” Octavia raised the bags in her hand, pushing past Clarke towards her kitchen. Occasionally, the three friends would make a meal together to catch up on whatever show they were all watching religiously. It was a tradition that started during their college days when all three lived in close proximity. They made it a habit to make food at someone’s house at least once a week.

“Wow, you two recovered well.” Clarke closed the door after them, flopping back onto her love seat.

“That’s what college prepared us for.” Raven stated, earning a fist bump from Octavia. Clarke laughed at her best friends, quickly checking her phone for any responses. There was one.

Clarke smiled and quickly typed back. Clarke didn’t realize the judgement she was receiving from her friends.

“Whatcha doing Clarkey?” Raven smirked as she whisked an egg into a mixing bowl. Octavia smiled with her tongue between her teeth, bumping her hip against Raven’s.

“Nothing. Why do you ask?” Clarke brought her phone to her chest, playing along. Before she could move the conversation to something other than her goofy grin, her phone vibrated, drawing her friends’ attention to the noise.

“Well, if it’s nothing, who was that?” Raven lifted her eyebrows. Clarke looked down at the text,

_Lexa: So can I pick you up at 12?_

“Read it out loud Clarke, since it’s no big deal.” Clarke looked up from her phone to find her friends had moved from her kitchen, towering over her. Nothing good was going to come from this. Clarke moved to put her phone under her butt, but she wasn’t quick enough. Raven made a grab for Clarke’s wrists, while Octavia ripped her phone away from her.

“Guys! Wait, okay!” It was too late. Raven had sat on Clarke, holding her down as Octavia scrolled through her texts.

“Awww Clarke! You guys are adorable.” Octavia continued to scroll up.

“Hello! A little less snooping. I’ll tell you all about it.” Clarke pleaded, wiggling away from Raven’s butt, snatching her phone away from Octavia. She paced into the kitchen, checking on the pancakes her friends were supposed to be making. The one thing she learned after multiple homemade meals is that her friends were easily distracted and her kitchen was highly flammable.

“So, you have a date tomorrow?” Raven walked over to the stove, grabbing the spatula to flip their breakfast. Clarke stared down at her phone, trying to hide the smile that crept up her face.

“Yes, I do have a date and I’m very excited.” She leaned against her counter, swaying side to side, receiving a side hug from Octavia and an ‘aww’ from Raven.

“I would have never put you and Lexi together.” Raven tried to throw the pancake into the air, barely catching it in the pan. Octavia and Clarke simultaneously took two steps away from her.

“She seems very closed off and hard to get to know, ya know?” Octavia leaned her head on Clarke’s shoulder, watching Raven fail at her double flip attempts.

“I don’t know. Talking with her was just so. . .easy,” Clarke leaned her head on Octavia’s, flinching at Ravens’ sporadic spatula movements, “She’s funny and sweet, I don’t know. I feel like she’s completely different from all the people I’ve dated. In a good way. In like a refreshing, flirty, mysterious way.” Clarke sighed at her short ramble.

“Lexi definitely has trouble opening up, but the way she was with Clarke last night, I am not too sure about that anymore. Anya says it’s the middle child gene. Not enough attention.” Raven gave up on the pancake aerials and started sprinkling chocolate chips in the next batch.

“Well, I’m sure Clarke can give her all the attention she needs.” Octavia dodged Clarke’s punch, running to the cabinets for their plates.

“It’s just lunch. Nothing else is going to happen.” Clarke grabbed three mugs for the coffee she made earlier. The thought of her and Lexa moving further from whatever there were now made her entire body heat up. That scared her. They spent barely four hours together and she was already having to calm her body down. They all made their way to Clarke’s couch, turning on the newest episode of The Bachelor.

“Whatever happens Clarkey, we got your back.” Raven stated, backed up with a nod from Octavia, who had a face full of chocolate chip pancakes. Clarke chuckled.

“Well, thank goodness.” Clarke took a bite of her pancakes, turning her head to her phone.

 

_Sounds great! cant wait_

_Lexa: See you then!_

_Lexa: but is it okay if I keep texting you. Anya is infuriating._

Clarke’s lips turned upwards as she texted her response.

 

_Of course. I’m here if you need saving._

_Lexa: thank goodness ;)_

Clarke gave into the full smile, setting her phone in her lap, ready to entertain the brunette on the other side. She looked over at her friends, who found her expression more interesting than the rose ceremony. Clarke shook her head and gestured for them to focus on the show. Octavia and Raven looked at each other, communicating the obvious truth. The two of them have seen Clarke date plenty of douchebags. Plenty of people had tried to get into Clarke’s pants and her best friends had been there to scare them off and protect their girl. They had been with her through the tears and frustration and the loss. Raven was hoping this would be it. She knew how amazing and kind the Woods family was. They always put family first and the fact that she was marrying one of them made her feel so lucky. Lexa was loyal to a fault, according to her fiancé. She had no worries for Clarke if she were to be pursued the youngest female Woods.

“So, do you know what you’re gonna wear?” Octavia sopped up syrup with a piece of her pancake. Clarke was mid-chew when her eyes widened. The excitement of her date overshadowed the fact that she had absolutely nothing to wear. Raven set down her plate slowly,

“What have you done?” Octavia shook her head, turning her attention back to their show.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Please tell me you aren’t texting her right now.” Lexa was sitting in Anya’s office, lying on her brown, leather couch with a pillow on her stomach. She promised herself that after five minutes of chilling in her sister’s office and texting Clarke, she would go do some actual work. But once Lexa said she had never seen an episode of The Bachelor, Clarke went crazy. Pretty soon she was getting a rundown on the entire season that was currently on television. Not to mention disappointed quotes from Raven and Octavia, who were apparently with Clarke.

“I’m checking my emails.” Lexa winked at her sister, who just sighed at her, holding up her own phone.

“My fiancé is telling me that my sister is a hermit if she doesn’t know what the Bachelor is.” Lexa chuckled, messaging Clarke that she got busted and she’ll talk to her later. Soon after, she received a Shocked emoji, followed by a Smirk face. Lexa finally sat up from the couch setting her phone on the side table, turning her attention to her sister. Anya was glaring at her,

“Are you free now, Ms. Woods?” Lexa crossed her leg over the other, catching the binder being thrown at her.

“Is this the Miller file?” Lexa flipped through the pages, looking up at her nodding sister.

“Parentals need us to look over it before Monday. Will you have the time, considering your ‘busy’ weekend?” Lexa flipped through the pages, trying her best not to blush. She grabbed her things and stood up to walk to her office,

“I’ll give you my notes tomorrow night at dinner.” Before she could make it out the door, Anya asked,

“Are you and Clarke going to drive together?” Lexa stopped and turned, squinting at her sister.

“Why? Is Raven asking?” Anya cracked a smile. Lexa exhaled and gave in.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Raven’s phone buzzed. She sent down her coffee and opened her messages,

“Oh Clarkey, you are getting some tomorrow.” She sung as Clarke nearly choked on her pancakes. Octavia patted Clarke on the back, not taking her eyes off the TV. Clarke gulped her water and turned to Raven,

“What? What do you mean? What do you know?” She tried to take Raven’s phone to see, but Raven pulled away.

“Hey! Easy there, Clarkey.” Clarke glared at Raven and attempted to grab the phone again.

“Let me read it for you! Jeez dude.” Raven reopened her messages, purposefully turning her phone away from Clarke. Octavia’s attention turned to her friends and she jumped over to the other side of the couch next to Raven.

“Octavia, would you like to do the honors?” Raven handed her phone over to Octavia, smirking at Clarke, who was itching to grab the phone from her friend. Octavia smiled and cleared her throat.

“Of course. ‘If Clarke can get to the dinner, Lexa can DEFINITELY take her home.’ Wow, definitely is in all caps. AND, there’s a smirk.” Octavia eyebrows went up as Raven poked Clarke’s stomach. Clarke swatted away the annoyance.

“Was that from Anya?” Clarke asked, continuously smacked away Raven’s hands. Octavia scrolled up through the messages and quickly handing the phone back to Raven.

“Ew! Yes! And Ew! You guys are disgusting.” Octavia scooted to the other side of the couch. Raven laughed as she scrolled through her messages, pinpointing the cause of Octavia’s reaction. Whatever Octavia saw was definitely not PG.

“She’s just messing with you guys. And Lexa.” Clarke leaned back, setting her feet on the coffee table. Raven turned to Clarke with her eyebrows raised, ready to challenge her friend.

“Text her.” Raven’s eyes switch from her friend’s eyes to her phone, “If you’re so confident.” Clarke tried to keep her cool,

“I will.” She went to her messages and drafted her text.

  

_Exactly what is your plan for tomorrow night?_

She showed the message to her friends, approving with giddy smiles. She mocked them and dramatically hit send, dropping her phone on the ground, just to prove her point. Raven raised her hands in surrender. Octavia gave her a-thumbs up and returned her attention to the show. Before Clarke could breathe properly again, her phone vibrated. All eyes were staring at it on the floor, as it finished moving on the floor. Raven elbowed Clarke,

“You better pick it up before I do.” She quickly grabbed her phone, a banner with a message from Lexa. Octavia leaned on Raven’s back, resting her head on the girl’s shoulder, getting a better view of the ordeal. Clarke typed in her password and opened her messages.

 

_Lexa: so you saw Anya’s text_

_Lexa: . . ._

 

Clarke leaned next to her friends, showing them her screen,

“She’s typing! She’s typing!” Octavia leaned further on Raven’s back, nearly pushing the girl over onto Clarke, who was biting her nails, intently staring at the three dots bouncing on her screen.

_Lexa: lol just saw the text she sent Raven_

_Lexa: a little more suggestive than what I said_

_what exactly did she say? –Octavia_

_Sorry you have an audience_

_Lexa: lolol uhhhh_

_Lexa: i can take you home after dinner tomorrow?_

_Lexa: if that’s alright with you_

 

“I liked the way Anya said it.” Octavia pushed off Raven’s back, sitting back on her seat on the couch.  Clarke rolled her eyes, typing in her response.

_I am perfectly okay with that._

_I have work early the next day._

_I don’t think Raven will be leaving early._

_Lexa: great_

_Lexa: cool_

_Lexa: definitely terrified_

“Ugh, you’ve got her eating out of the palm of your hand.” Raven shook her head, finishing the rest of her coffee.

“Or something else.” Octavia whispered, earning a series of high fives from Raven and a glare from Clarke. She turned back to her messages,

 

_hehe breathe_

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Sushi Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can’t believe you’ve never had mint chocolate chip.”

“Guys, I have nothing to wear and all you can do is eat my food!” Clarke threw two shirts towards her friends, who were content on her couch with her popcorn and the new season of Shark Tank.

“If Lori doesn’t get this kitchen set, I will riot.” Octavia’s points furiously at the woman on the screen.

“As long as Mark doesn’t get it, I’m in.” Raven threw a few pieces of popcorn in the air, none landing in her mouth. Clarke jumped in front of the screen,

“Why do I even invite you guys over?” Raven and Octavia leaned to see past Clarke to catch a glimpse at the final decision.

“Clarkey, it’s almost done. Five minutes.” Raven whined, throwing a handful of popcorn at her blonde friend. Clarke rolled her eyes, exasperatingly dropping her arms, stomping her way to sit on the couch with her distracted friends. Octavia rolled over closer to Raven, stretching her legs over a frustrated Clarke. She offered her blonde friend the bowl, who dug out a handful of popcorn. She looked at her wall clock, the seconds hand increasing her anxiety level. The credits rolled and Raven muted the T.V.

“Okay Grumpy, lets raid your closet.” Clarke jumped off the couch,

“Good. I have some options. I don’t know whether to wow her now or at dinner. But you know. . .” She kept walking down the hall to her room, Raven pulled a reluctant Octavia off the couch, rushing to keep up with her stressed out friend.

  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Lexa is bringing a friend tonight.” Anya looked up from cutting vegetables. The Woods family came together today in preparation for their dinner guests, at the request of their formidable mother.

“Oh, I see. And who is this said friend?” Rebecca Woods looked up from the sink to her daughter, in the middle of glaring at her eldest, “Alexandra?” Her daughter stopped, rising from her seat at the island,

“Her name is Clarke, she’s Raven’s maid of honor, she hit me with her car, and I am picking her up in twenty.” She walked around the counter, kissed her mother on the cheek, sending one last glare to Anya,

“Don’t get too crazy! We need you back for set up at five.” Anya called out to her sister. Lexa shooed her sister’s words with her hands, grabbing her car keys. She wasn’t nervous for this lunch date, she was more worried about having Clarke with her family. It wasn’t like they were dating. They had just met, with unusual circumstances. The last thing Lexa needed was her family, especially her mother, pushing for a relationship. She stepped out of the house, making her way down the front steps. A large truck pulled around their driveway.

“Hey sweetie. Where you heading?” Her father, Gustus Woods stepped out of the passenger’s seat, her little brother, Aden, turned off the engine and climbed out of the driver’s seat.

“I’ve got a thing at twelve, but I’ll be back.” She waved her keys in hand, walking towards her car parked beside the massive truck.

“An said you had a hot date.” Aden raised his eyebrows, turning to his father, who grinned at his glaring daughter.

“And who were you talking on the phone with at one in the morning?” Her brother’s eyebrows shot down, raising his hands in defeat. Gustus laughed at his children,

“Alright, okay let her go.” Gustus patted his son on the shoulder, pulling him toward the door, “Pick up some ice on your way back, I don’t know who my future daughter-in-law invited but I am sure we will still need ice.” Lexa gestured an ‘okay’ and got into her car.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_Lexa: I’m outside_

 

“Oh my gosh she’s here guys!” Clarke was in the bathroom, putting on the last touches of make-up. Her friends’ eyes shot towards the front door as a knock echoed the apartment. 

“I’ll get it!” Raven rushes toward the door, Octavia close behind her. Before Clarke could even protest, she hears her door open.

 

“Lexa, wow, you look great, please come in. Octavia and I have some questions for you.”

 

“Raven I don’t want to play this game, is Clarke ready?”

 

“She will be,” Clarke heard Octavia state, “but first we want to get to know you. The woman taking our precious Clarke out.”

 

“Just a few simple questions, are you employed, where do you live, what are your intentions with our Clarkey?”

 

“You know the answers already, Raven.” Clarke smiled at Lexa’s answer cleaning up the mess she made and taking a second to breath.

 

“Okay, okay enough. Leave her alone. We’ve got to go.” Clarke walked out into her living room. Lexa was sitting on her couch, Octavia next to her, closely observing her face. Raven pacing the floor, arms crossed, playing the part. Her eyes find Lexa’s, watching her gaze move up and down. Clarke pulled at the sleeves of her denim jacket, motioning her head towards the door,

“You ready?” Lexa jumped off the couch, smoothing out her black skinny jeans.

“Absolutely.” Clarke held out her hand and let the girl lead her out the door.

“Have fun but not too much.” Raven stated as she and Octavia followed after them.

“Have her back before curfew.” Octavia added. Before Clarke closed the door, she smiled back at her friends.

“Don’t wait up.” Winking at her squealing friends and turning to a blushing Lexa, 

“Appeal to the masses. It works in your favor.” Lexa smiled and gestured for her to lead the way.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Sorry about them again. It doesn’t seem like it, but they are just excited.” Clarke apologized for the fourth time from the car ride over to the restaurant. Lexa pulled apart her chopsticks, shaking her head,

“Don’t even worry about it. I’m used to Raven. No big deal.” Their eyes meet and Clarke begins to relax slightly. She couldn’t help but be nervous and panicked a little when Lexa cleared her throat to speak,

“But are you? Excited that is?” She watched as her date picked up a California roll, dipped it in shoyu and took a bite. Clarke blushed looking down at her plate of nigiri.

“A little. And you? Overjoyed and terrified?” Lexa chewed with a smirk, nodding slowly.

 

Throughout the date, the conversation flowed smoothly and the sushi was delicious.

“So you already know about my job and its large amount of nepotism. What about you?” Lexa took a break from their sushi platter, leaning back in her seat.

“Finished med school. And don’t even worry about your nepotism. My mother is literally the head surgeon at the hospital so,” Clarke ate a chunk of rice, “I am hoping for a smooth transition. Don’t get me wrong, I am working my ass off. My schedule is absolutely crazy during the week. I was worried I was going to have to work, but I guess fate wanted me here.” Clarke took a breath, focusing on her food and not the endearing look on her date’s face.

“What?” Clarke suddenly got hot, feeling the blood rush to her face. Lexa shrugged her shoulders,

“You’re just cute. When you talk a lot.” Clarke desperately tried to hold back a smile. She wished she could respond back, but that was just going to make her ramble even more. Lexa leaned her elbows on their cleared table,

“So your mom is a surgeon. What does your dad do?” Clarke opened her mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. She should be ready to talk about it or at least lie about it. Sitting across from Lexa was difficult. At times, she wanted to tell her everything and anything. But, at the same time, she wanted to save the girl the trouble of dealing with her issues. Clarke’s mind continued to race, before it came to a screeching halt when Lexa cleared her throat,

“Oh, before I forget, I need to get ice from the store. Could you remind me after I drop you off?” Clarke stared at her date, feeling a weight lift off her heart. She nearly broke down right in front of her, but she knew Lexa could tell that was a part of her life she wasn’t ready to talk about. Clarke blinked a few times before nodding.

“Cool, did you want to go, maybe get coffee or ice cream or something?” Lexa gave her the best awkward smile before waving down the waiter for a check and refusing for Clarke to even think about bringing out her wallet.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never had mint chocolate chip.” They had walked down the street to an ice cream parlor. Clarke immediately was overwhelmed by the amount of flavors. However, she could not get over how close Lexa got to her, pointing out her favorite flavors.

“I know. I get that a lot.” Lexa took a spoonful of her peanut butter chocolate scoops, “It’s just seems like it tastes like toothpaste. If I want cavities, I am going to get them the right way.” Clarke squinted, taking a small chunk of MCC and pointed her spoon towards Lexa.

“Try some right now.” Lexa looked uncertain at Clarke’s spoon. She motioned for her to open her mouth. Lexa giggled, shaking her head slightly. She opened her mouth and waited for the toothpaste flavor she always dreaded. Clarke smiled as Lexa’s face contorted from the cold and the taste.

“Still not a fan?” Clarke took a bit of her own, watching Lexa furiously shake her head in disagreement. Clarke giggled, gladly accepting a bite of Lexa’s ice cream.

“So you have been to the house before?” Lexa asked, finishing off her last spoonful. Clarke nodded,

“Yeah, a few times. Just for dinners. I still can’t believe I did not put it together. You guys have tons of family photos on your walls. Plus, you look so much like your dad.” Lexa nodded,

“It was like a 5-minute meeting that was basically us looking at the immense damage you did to my car.” Clarke poked Lexa’s side, causing her to crumple slightly.

“I told you I can pay for the damages.” Clarke tried to poke her again, but Lexa blocked her attempt.

“And I told you that you can pay me back with coffee.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand to subdue the poking. Clarke laughed and tried to pull her hand away, but really didn’t want to.

“I’m working on it, but someone didn’t want me to pay for lunch or my ice cream.” Lexa stood up, pulling Clarke up to her feet.

“I asked you out,” Lexa stated, grabbing Clarke’s trash from her hand, “so it was only fair that I paid.” She tossed their empty cups into a nearby trash, leading her through the park, back to her car. Clarke squeezed her date’s hand,

“Well next time, I will take you out.” Lexa turned to her date with a smirk,

“Next time?” Clarke smiled with a nod, feeling a squeeze in her taken hand.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  

 

The car ride back to Clarke’s was less awkward than the first. More conversation flowed and the songs on the radio sparked a heated debate about Ariana Grande. As Lexa, pulled into a guest stall, she put her car in park and started to get out of the car.

“You don’t have to walk me up, I already made you kind of late.” Clarke exited the passenger seat, meeting Lexa at the entrance of her building. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand,

“I have to make sure your roommates know I bought you back safe.” Clarke threw her head back in laughter, letting Lexa pull her to the stairs.

“So when we get to my house, are you just Raven’s maid of honor?” Clarke smiled at the question,

“Well, if she isn’t the center of everything, she might flip.” Lexa nodded in agreement, slowing her pace as they got closer to Clarke’s door. They stopped in front, avoiding eye contact.

“Thanks again for taking me out. And dealing with my friends.” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes and instantly blushed.

“No problem, I had a really good time.” Lexa looked down at their interlocked fingers. Before Clarke could respond, her front door swung open, Octavia and Raven greeting them.

“Hey Clarkey. Hi Lexa,” Raven waved slightly, “you guys are ten minutes late and we are already behind schedule.” Raven glanced at her wrist, pretending to check a watch. Octavia chimed in behind her,

“We hoped you would be punctual, Woods. We won’t forget this.” Octavia began to pull Clarke into the apartment before realizing what they interrupted.

“On second thought, it’s fine if we are late. Take your time here. No worries.” Before Raven could protest, Octavia pulled her out of the doorway and slammed the door. Clarke looked back at Lexa apologetically, who was smiling nervously, hand rubbing the back of her neck.

“Sorry I made you late, I hope that didn’t mess up my chances.” Clarke giggled, which caused Lexa to relax.

“Don’t worry about them. They are just kidding.” Clarke leans up and kisses Lexa on the cheek. The same spot as the night before.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Lexa cleared her throat and nodded. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand one last time and opened her door, giving her date one last smile before closing the door behind her. Lexa giddily bounced on her toes and smiled even wider at the screams and series of ‘oh my god's’ coming from the other side of the door next to her.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“I told you she would have too much fun.” Anya brought out a stack of plates for their dinner table. Lexa rushed through the front door with two large bags of ice, making her way to the outside fridge. 

“Anya, leave your sister alone.” Gustus helped his eldest set the table. “We will have plenty of time to embarrass her at dinner.” Anya high fived her father as Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Is there anything else I should be looking forward to?” Lexa leaned across the counter, resting her head on her mother’s arm, who was finishing the last of the dishes. Rebecca kissed the top of her daughter’s head,

“Don’t worry sweetie, I promise we will all be on our best behavior.” Rebecca glared at her family, who mumbled their ‘okays’ as Aden ran down the stairs.

“Aden, I need you to help me tonight with the clean-up.” Rebecca yelled towards her son, who settled on the living room couch. He groaned,

“Ma, I already did last night. Make Lexa do it.” Lexa looked up at her mom, who shrugged her shoulders. Lexa walked toward her little brother,

“I’ll play you for it.” Aden turned his attention away from the television, meeting his sister’s gaze with a smile.

“You’re on.” He rushed to the front door, grabbing a basketball from the front closet. Anya sighed,

“Please don’t get gross. We have people coming.” Lexa ignored her sister and followed her brother to the driveway.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Woods Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like being inside your head. I hope I look good.”

The Woods family lived in a large two-story home near a lake twenty minutes from the city. The dark wooden exterior matched with the mud-brick foundation. The windows on the ground floor offered a view of the lake on one side and the cedar forest on the other. The second-floor windows barely could see the city over the sea of trees. The large driveway led to their two-car garage, another leading to a side pavement, where they set up a small court for the kids to practice. Rows of yellow marigolds lined the front of the house behind slabs of concrete imprinted with tiny handprints from years ago. Their backyard was open, expanding out to the blue water that they shared among their surrounding neighbors. A small dock jutted out from their portion of land, worn after countless summers. The Woods kids never considered themselves wealthy and always strived to create their own legacy, without the help of their parents.

Aden was practicing his free throw, dribbling the ball across their family court as Lexa laced up her shoes on the front porch.

“Aren’t you a little rusty, Lex? Are you sure you want to lose?” Aden dribbled the ball between his legs, watching his sister stroll down their front steps. Lexa smirked at her brother,

“You’re looking at the captain of a two-time state champion varsity team.” Aden bounced her the ball,

“Back to back, not to mention a ninety-one percent free throw average.” She took a shot and watched it swish. “And that was just high school.” Aden rolled his eyes, taking a step to the free throw line for one last practice shot.

“So what are we playing for?”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“I’d hate to embarrass you, especially since you have a special guest coming over.”

“Just check the ball.” Aden bounced the ball to his sister. The score was tight, 23 to 22, Aden with the lead. Lexa was barely breaking a sweat, bouncing the ball on the pavement. She dribbled between her hands, observing her brother, acutely watching the ball. She faked a route to the basket, causing her brother to step back in anticipation. Lexa smirked, taking a step behind the three. Aden watched the ball swish in the net, shaking his head.

“I hate you.” He pointed at his sister, who was swaying side to side, hands resting behind her head with a smile.

“And I was going to offer to help dry, but since you feel that way,” Before Lexa could finish her victory gloating, she was interrupted by her favorite person.

“Hey jocks! Why are you getting sweaty? Dinner is in thirty.” Lexa hadn’t noticed Raven and her bridesmaids had arrived. She watched the car park next to hers. Octavia climbed out of the back seat with another girl.

“I am starving. I am in need of your mom’s fillet.” Lexa smiled,

“Well, she made an extra plate for you to take home later.” Octavia’s eyes lit up as she ran towards the front door. The girl behind her stuck out her hand,

“Emori, I went to college with Raven. Now we work for the same company, different department.” Lexa took her hand, 

“Lexa, sister to the other one. That’s Aden, we were just –” Before she could say much more, Raven swung her arm around Lexa’s neck,

“This is the hard-headed sister you missed last Friday. You missed out Em.” Lexa rolled her eyes after unsuccessfully prying Ravens arm away from her neck.

“You must have had an awful time. Judging by the look on your face right now.” Raven smirked, releasing Lexa and linking an arm with Emori.

“Debatable. Don’t take too long out here. I need every minute of dinner to haze you.” Raven gestured to Aden, who was too busy gawking at something behind him.

“Come on superstar. That one is still not for you.” Patting the kid on the shoulder. Aden cleared his throat and ran to catch up with Raven, who was in the midst of filling in her friend. He bounced the ball back to his sister and gave her double thumbs up. Lexa caught the ball in her hand, flipping off her brother with the other. She inhaled deeply before turning to see Clarke leaning in the back seat, trying to grab something. Lexa dropped the ball on the ground,

“Did you need some help?” Clarke peeked her head of the car, smiling at her,

“They always leave me with the stuff.” She pulls out a large bowl, covered with tinfoil, a bottle of wine, and a piece of paper.

“Raven said this was all your mom needed.” Lexa grabbed the food and nodded towards the paper, 

“And that?” Clarke rolled her eyes as they began to make their way to the front door,

“Raven’s list of demands for her bachelorette party. Or at least the first part. Don’t even get me started about when we all meet up together after for their conjoined party.” Lexa peered over at the list,

“Indoor sky diving and paintball? Why can’t you guys just eat and play weird bride trivia games?” Clarke giggled,

“Raven wants it to be memorable and I’m guessing that indoor skydiving after copious amounts of shots is the effect she’s going for.” They made it to the front door and Lexa stopped with a hand on the handle.

“Look, I hope that after this dinner, you will still allow me to take you home.” Clarke blushed at the statement, which caused Lexa to smile.

“It’s just because my family is kind of irritating when it comes to,” Lexa paused to watch Clarke’s expression. Attentive and slightly concerned.

“When it just comes to me in general, at all.” Lexa sighed out the end of her sentence, watching Clarke watch her.

“I just don’t want you to get too overwhelmed. Even though we just met and literally finished a first date. And you’re not even here for me, you’re here for Raven. Because you are Raven’s maid of honor. I don’t even know why I am freaking out and nervous. I mean, you don’t even seem the slightest bit nervous so I should just shut up and chill.” Lexa took a breath and tried to regain focus. She was brought back by a familiar giggle. She looked at Clarke quizzically, waiting for her to speak,

“You were right.” Clarke reached for the door and stepped through, leaving Lexa confused.

“Right? About what?” Lexa stumbled through her front door after Clarke, who stopped a few feet in the foyer. Lexa stood silently as Clarke walked back towards her with confidence. She leaned towards Lexa’s face, taking in the nervous wreck in front of her. She reached for a section of Lexa’s ponytail, resting over her shoulder,

“The talking a lot thing. It is pretty cute.” Clarke turned around triumphantly and made her way to the kitchen, a blushing Lexa following her.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Mrs. Woods, this salmon is too good.” Octavia had a mouth full of salmon and rice, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Rebecca smiled at the girl across the table,

“Thank you, Octavia, I’m glad you like it.” The group sat down around 6:30. Gustus at the head of the table with his wife to his right. Across from her was Anya and Raven, the happy couple. Next to Raven was her bridal party; Clarke, Octavia, and Emori. Aden sat next to his mother followed by Lexa and an empty chair for their last and least punctual guest. Lexa was surprised her family didn’t manipulate the seating to have her next to Clarke. But across from her wasn’t too bad either. Rebecca cleared her throat and looked up from her plate,

“Clarke, thank you for bringing the salad. One less thing for me to worry about today.” Clarke smiled up at Rebecca,

“Of course, whatever I can do to help.” Her gaze shifts to Lexa and lingered a little too long before finding its way back to her plate. An action duly noted by everyone at the table. Lexa made unfortunate eye contact with her sister, who raised an eyebrow. She frowned and shook her head at her sister. Rebecca decided to ease the tension,

“So Octavia, how’s the gym running? Octavia set down her water,

“It’s going good. I miss our sessions Mama Woods.” Rebecca smiled as Gustus squeezed his wife’s arm.

“Well, the firm has been taking up my time. But, I want to get back into it.” Octavia nodded, telling Rebecca to text her whenever she wants to start up again. Raven turned her attention to the youngest Woods.

“Aden, why haven’t I been invited to a game yet?” Aden smiled at her.

“Next Wednesday at 7 if you want to watch me win.” Everyone at the table smiled and chuckled at the boy’s confidence. Anya pointed her fork at her brother,

“I expect you to destroy all of her records.” Aden copied her movement with a nod. Gustus gave out a chuckle, while Rebecca gave Anya a stern looking for igniting chaos. Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke dug deeper into the topic, leaning over to Raven,

“Who’s records?” Eyes settled on her. Raven turned to her friend with a grin.

“You don’t know yet?” Clarke shook her head. Emori mumbled her confusion as well, but it was lost in Anya’s laughter. Lexa shot a look at her sister, who tried to catch her breath.

“Wait till you see the photos.” Anya stated, as she began to get up from her seat. Rebecca interrupted her,

“Hey, we are eating. Do that after.” Her hand patted her youngest daughter on the shoulder, giving her an empathetic look. Gustus looked back and forth at his daughters,

“Have you two taken a look at the Miller file?” The girls nodded, but before they could address the issues, Rebecca held up her hand,

“Gus, the rule is no work at dinner.” Gustus reached for his wife’s hand, giving it a squeeze and turned back to his daughters,

“But you two have notes for it, right?” Rebecca rolled her eyes,

“Why don’t we talk about the wedding, yes? What we have all gathered here for.” Raven perked up,

“I agree with Mama Woods, my favorite Woods to be honest.” Raven glanced at her fiancé, “Sorry babe.” Anya took a sip of her wine as if she expected this. The conversation moved to the wedding when the door swung open.

“So sorry family. My last session ran a little late.” Clarke looked up from her plate to find a tall, dark man in a black tank, showing off toned biceps. She could feel Octavia lose all focus and function. She reached over to her friend and patted her thigh, watching her friend release her breath.

“Lincoln. It’s no problem. We saved some food for you.” Lincoln went around the table; ruffling Aden’s hair, fist bumping Lexa, kissing Rebecca on the cheek, and shaking Gustus’ hand.

“Hey An. Raven.” He hugged Anya and kissed the top of Raven’s head.” Raven patted his forearm,

“Lincoln, this is Clarke, Octavia, and Emori. My bridesmaids.” They all waved and exchanged hellos, Octavia proactively not looking directly at the extremely attractive man. He came back around the table and took a seat next to Aden, who had already scooped food onto his plate.

“We’ve got more food for you Lincoln, if that’s not enough.” Gustus brought his glass to his mouth, addressing his nephew cleaning off his plate. Lincoln came back up for air,

“You guys are too good to me.” Clarke looked over at Octavia. Her eyes were trained on her food. She tapped her friend again. Octavia’s eyes gave away her desires and Clarke tried her hardest not to laugh. Conversations broke off all around. Clarke was in deep conversation with Octavia and Emori. She would occasionally glance over to the other side of the table to see Lexa smile at something her brother said. Lexa would catch Clarke staring and smile at her, causing Clarke’s stomach to do somersaults. Clarke noticed the similarities amongst the Woods family. The Woods children all got hazel eyes from their mother and a strong demeanor from their father. Her other siblings got their mother’s light hair, while Lexa had long, wavy hair like her father. Anya had her mother’s jawline and demeanor. Aden had his father’s ears. Lexa had both. Towards the end of dinner, everyone began to gather their empty dishes.

“Wait, Aden can do that for you.” Lexa smugly stacked her plate over to her brother, who leaned his head back on his chair. Lincoln pats his cousin on the shoulder,

“I’ll help you out bud.” The boys got up and started collecting the plates while everyone else regrouped in the living room. The room had a large L-shaped couch facing a large flat screen. Two recliners sat opposite to the large bay window overlooked the driveway, large shelves of family memorabilia on either side. Octavia took a seat next to Raven and Anya, obviously trying to get more information on their late guest. Gustus and Rebecca sat in the recliners and spoke quietly to themselves. With all reasonable seats taken, Lexa had only one option. Clarke was sitting in one of the seats by the window, admiring the view. She moved over for Lexa and pointed over to the basketball hoop outside.

“So you’re the one with the records?” Lexa nodded with a smile.

“Just a few wins. In college, I took it easy.” Clarke smiled back at her,

“I kind of saw you and Aden playing. For dishes, I’m guessing.” Lexa let out a small laugh,

“Poor guy, never stood a chance.” Clarke lifted both her eyebrows at the brunette’s comment,

“So if I challenge you to a one on one, you’d have no problem in beating me?” Lexa’s eyebrows shot up as Clarke stood up and ran out the front door. She quickly followed, ignoring the immense amount of questions that erupted by their exit. Lexa shooed away their words and hollers. By the time Lexa got outside, Clarke was already dribbling the ball near the hoop.

“Let’s see what you got Griffin!” Lexa stepped down the porch steps, hands resting on her hips. Clarke looked over her shoulder and turned back to the hoop, sending the ball upwards with all her might. The ball circled around the rim before falling into the net. Lexa slow clapped and made her way closer to Clarke.

“Not bad.” Clarke retrieved the ball and bounced it to Lexa.

“Thank you. Can’t say I’m breaking records, but I think I can give you a run for your money.” Lexa watched as Clarke pulled off the same denim jacket she wore on their date, leaving her in a plain black t-shirt and ripped jeans. She smiled and bounced the ball on the pavement.

“I’m rusty. Haven’t played in a while.” Lexa passed the ball back to Clarke.

“I’m sure it will come back to you.” Clarke passed it back to her. Lexa dribbled it between her legs.

“Ready?” Lexa asked the girl, who responded with a nod and bent her knees slightly to prepare. Before Clarke could ask what they were playing to, Lexa made a fast break past her, ending her run with a lay-up. Clarke whipped her head around, catching the last half of the play. She throws her hands up, half in confusion, half in awe of how quickly it happened. Lexa passes the ball back to her,

“Sorry, that can be a warm-up. Did you want to play till ten? A point a shot?” Lexa stuffed her hands into her jogger pockets. Clarke let out a short laugh,

“A warm-up? Seemed like you were trying to show off.” Lexa rocked on her heels, shrugging her shoulders. Clarke smiled and shook her head, dribbling the ball to the back of the court.

“If I win? What do I get?” Lexa shrugged her shoulders once more,

“Whatever you want. And if I win?” Clarke mimicked the young woman in front of her, dribbling the ball between both hands. Clarke bounced the ball to Lexa, who returned it in the same fashion. She began to step forward, the ball keeping a steady rhythm of up and down. Lexa watched her move, not planning to do anything remotely defensive. Once Clarke got close enough to the basket, she took the shot, passing Lexa’s late block, hitting the back board into the hoop. Lexa retrieved the ball,

“Pretty good.” Clarke rolled her eyes,

“You barely even tried. Come on, bring on the competition.” Clarke taunted her opponent. Lexa gave her a look that made her stomach turn over as she watched her tightened her ponytail.

“Game on Griffin.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The score was close. Lexa was leading 9 to 8. She wasn’t going too easy, but enough to still show off. Truthfully, she liked Clarke’s defense, just because of how adorably serious she was taking the game. But also because of how close Clarke was getting to her when she was trying to block her shots. Lexa didn’t want to end the game; however, she didn’t want to keep Clarke because she of her early morning the next day.

“You’re pretty good, Griffin.” Lexa stated, dribbling the ball at the back of the court. Clarke stood in front of her, determination in her eyes,

“Well, I am a tiny bit competitive.” Lexa began to take steps closer as Clarke made no moves to step back. Pretty soon, they were in front of each other. Lexa rested the ball on her hip,

“Excuse me, you are in my way.” Lexa joked as Clarke took a step forward,

“Am I? I didn’t realize.” Inches of separation. The faint sound of a neighbor’s dog barking, traveling across the dark surface of the lake. Earlier someone had turned on the outside lights for them. Lexa would occasionally see heads at the bay window watching their game. She was praying that no one was watching this very moment. She watched as Clarke’s eyes mapped out her face. Eyes down to her nose, to her lips, and then back up to her eyes. Before she could even process what was about to happen, she felt the weight of the ball leave her hip and bounce onto the ground. When she turned around, Clarke was standing at the back end of the court, dribbling the ball, giving her a knowing look.

“Head in the game, Woods.” Clarke stated. She watched Lexa put her hands over her face. She waited for the woman as she walked over to her, shaking her head with a smile.

“I cannot believe I fell for that.” Lexa admitted, her hands resting behind her head, her cheeks red from what Clarke could only assume was caused by her.

“Fell for what?” Clarke put on her best confused look. Lexa tightened her ponytail and got into her defensive stance.

“Mind games. You’re messing with my head.” Lexa stated, staring into the blue eyes staring back at her.

“I like being inside your head. I hope I look good.” Clarke stepped forward, the constant rhythm of the ball kept her head focused. Her eyes travelled its same path as early. Green eyes, slim nose, tempting lips, and back up to green eyes. She saw Lexa do the same and she took the opportunity. Clarke bounced the ball down the court past Lexa, but before she could even get close to the hoop, strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. Clarke let out a surprised squeal, which caused the voice behind her to laugh.

“Hey! Isn’t this against the rules?! Foul! I call foul! Lexa spun her once more before setting her down, hands never leaving her side.

“Alright, alright. Go get your free throws.” Clarke could feel Lexa’s words on her neck. Disappointment came when Lexa’s hands left her body to find her place next to the basket.

“Now. Clarke Griffin. This is it. These two shots could win you the game,” Lexa stretched her arms over her head, revealing the small strip of skin just above her waistband, “No pressure.” Clarke stopped staring at what was obviously Lexa’s form of a mind game and moved her gaze to those green eyes.

“How many losses have you had?” Clarke squared up her stance, dribbled the ball, and took the shot. The net swished and Lexa bounced the ball back to her.

“I don’t know. Maybe a handful.” Lexa stuck her hands into her pockets, tilting her head to the side. The girl in front of her suddenly switched demeanors. From mind games to full concentration, Lexa watched as Clarke chewed her bottom lip, dribbled the ball three times, and made the net swish. A burst of cheers came from her front porch as everyone had gathered to see the end of this high stakes game. Clarke did a little dance as her friends cheered her on, which was drowned out by the hollers of Lexa’s family.

“Wait a go Clarke!” Aden shouted as Lincoln laughed alongside him. Anya shouted next,

“I thought you were the best in the state, Lex.” Lexa shrugged a shoulder, walking over to Clarke, extending her hand,

“Good game Griffin.” Clarke obliged,

“Make that a handful and one more.” With a wink, they stood, center court, hand in hand. Eyes. Nose. Lips. Eyes.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Sorry, this is a little later than I wanted to bring you back home.” Clarke smiled,

“No worries. I had a great time.” After their game, everyone went back into the living room to have a real discussion about the wedding of the year. Lexa had a difficult time concentrating because Clarke’s knee would occasionally brush hers as they sat next to each other on the bay window. Towards the middle of the meeting, Lexa’s arm somehow ended up behind Clarke’s seat. By the end, Clarke’s shoulder was resting on Lexa’s side. Before, they could get dragged into more conversation, Lexa stated she’d take Clarke back home. After hugs goodbye, thank you’s, and congratulations of Lexa’s defeat, they were now walking, hand in hand down Clarke’s apartment hall.

“I hope that wasn’t too overwhelming. I told them to be nice and that was the best they could do.” Clarke giggled, wrapping her arm around Lexa’s, squeezing the hand she still had.

“They’re cute. They are obviously so proud of you.” Lexa let out a sigh,

“Yeah, lots of pressure I put on myself, but my dad, my mom, An, Aden too. They have been crazy supportive.” Lexa felt Clarke’s hand squeeze hers again, “I guess that’s why my seriousness is funny to them.” Clarke looks up at her, waiting for an elaboration,

“I stress about random things. And important things. All things really.” Lexa returned a squeeze.

“Where you stressed at lunch?” Clarke saw Lexa shake her head as they approached her front door,

“Guess it was just me.” Lexa smiled at Clarke's response, watching her fish for her keys with one hand, swinging Lexa’s in the other. Lexa took a moment to breathe, allowing her courage to take over,

“Well I hope you're not stressed next time.” Clarke pulled out her keys, meeting Lexa’s gaze with raised eyebrows,

“Next time, huh?” Lexa nodded her head with a playfully serious look. Clarke nodded along,

“Text me when you get back?” Lexa nodded, her hand still swinging along with Clarke’s. The silence of the hall surrounds them as the two stood in front of Clarke’s door, hoping for the same thing, waiting for any sign that the other wants it too. Clarke clears her throat,

“So, is it okay if I cash in on my win?” Lexa smiles, her eyes watching their hands move side to side.

“Sure, what is it that you want?” Before Lexa has time to look into the eyes she’s been lost in all night, she feels a hand on the back of her neck, gently pulling her forward. Her eyes instinctively shut as she feels Clarke’s lips on hers. Lexa moves her other hand around Clarke’s waist, pulling her closer. Clarke moves her lips slow, desperately slow. Lexa slowly forgets everything and anything, pulling her mind to focus on this moment, for however long Clarke’s allows her to be there. Clarke releases Lexa’s hand, bringing her own up to the other woman’s face. Lexa takes her hand to rest on Clarke’s hip. Clarke slowly pulls away, much to Lexa’s dismay. Their eyes open and meet. Clarke moves her hand down to Lexa’s shoulders, looking down at the small space between them.

“Okay, well. Thanks again,” Clarke tapped Lexa’s shoulders before backing away, “for lunch and dinner,” Clarke moved to unlock her door, “and the game. And uh, that thing that just happened.” Lexa rubbed her neck, the spot where Clarke’s hand was before.

“Yeah, I’ll text you when I get back.” Clarke nodded, opening her door,

“Bye.” Before Clarke turned around to enter her apartment, she felt her hand being pulled back into the hall. Her eyes met green ones and her lips met tempting ones once more. The kiss was short and sweet. Clarke couldn’t help but smile into it. This time it was Lexa who pulled away,

“Goodnight Clarke.” Lexa smiled at the shy girl in front of her. Clarke rolls her eyes,

“Goodnight Lexa.” She playfully pushes the girl away, “Get out of here, before we’re out here all night.” Lexa raises her eyebrows with a smirk,

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Lexa leaned in once more, connecting with Clarke’s lips again. Clarke giggled against the lips kissing hers,

“Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke said, reluctantly pulling away, stepping back into her apartment. Lexa waved and turned around at the sound of the closing door. Lexa walked down the hall, trying to rub the smile off her face, while Clarke swooned her way through her apartment.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Semi-Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taking a date to your younger brother’s high school basketball game. Must be serious.”

The 6 a.m. days never get easier, even after doing it for so long, but today Clarke had a genuine smile on her face. After doing some rounds on her floor, Clarke was feeling motivated.

“Well, Dr. Griffin. So good to see you in a good mood this morning.” The nurse at the nurses’ desk greeted her with a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Maya. I needed a refill.” Clarke stopped to do a quick check at the log list. Maya glanced away from the computer and pointed at the young doctor,

“Before I forget, your mom just called for you. Something about you ignoring her calls and being stubborn.” Clarke glanced up at Maya, holding in a laugh,

“Is she in her office?” Clarke asked, receiving a nod from the nurse. Before Clarke started her walk to her fate, she grabbed Maya’s coffee from the desk and took a sip,

“Hey!” Maya reached back for the cup. Clarke smacked her lips,

“Ooh, I like that. Get that for me next time.” Clarke blew her a kiss, grabbed her cup and strolled to the other side of the floor,

“You owe me doc.” Maya yelled, two hands protectively grasping her drink. Clarke’s coat swayed with every step, her white sneakers rolled tile after tile. She reached the door labeled with her mother’s name and gave it a quick knock. A muffled response invited her inside,

“You sent a search party out for me, must be serious.” Clarke entered the small space and settled into one of the chairs facing the wooden desk labeled, _Dr. Abigail Griffin – General Surgeon_. An older woman sat across from her, quickly writing in a patient's file, hair tied up and out of the way of the glasses perched at the center of her nose. Clarke observed her mother cross her last ‘t’, clicking her pen and finally give her daughter her attention.

“Why is Raven asking me to borrow an ambulance on the day of her wedding?” Clarke should have been surprised at the request, however, her response to her mother was a simple shrug of the shoulders, paired with a ‘I have no clue, but it doesn’t surprise me’ face. Abby takes off her glasses and sets them on her desk.

“Why does that girl think I have any pull, let alone the insanity of asking for something like that?” Clarke gave her mother another shrug and sipped her coffee slowly.

“What did you need mama?” The older Griffin sat back in her chair.

“Well your friend’s wedding rsvp came in my mail this week and I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you that I brought Marcus along with me?” Clarke smirked behind her drink,

“I see. You want my permission. No, you want my blessing. Abigail Griffin, you want me to bless your relationship.” Clarke placed a hand over her heart, patting it for extra measure as she watched her mom smile at her theatrics.

“It would bring me peace of mind knowing you would be okay with it. Unless you aren’t, then I understand.” Clarke took her hand off her heart and reached for her mother’s hand.

“Mom, I would love for Marcus to be there with you, truly.” Clarke smiled at her mother, who squeezed her hand. After Abby and Clarke lost Jake due to a drunk driving incident five years ago, the two women grew closer together. They cried together, they reminisced together, they cursed the world together. Clarke shared what it was like to lose her father and Abby spoke about losing the love of her life. They formed a connection over the most tragic event they would ever see and through that, they grew stronger. Just last year, Abby began to talk to Marcus Kane, who works for the city. Of course she was wary to let in someone after Jake, however, Clarke reassured her that Marcus was a nice man and he could never replace Jake. She didn’t want or need a replacement, but she wasn’t opposed to another shot at love. Now that Abby and Marcus were getting more serious, a wedding date seemed on the right path to normalcy. Their silent exchange of gratitude was interrupted by a buzz in Clarke’s coat.

 

            _Lexa: Good morning_

_Lexa: I hope you had enough hours of sleep_

Clarke’s heart rate sped up at the sentiment. Before she could think about her response, she was pulled out of her wondrous daze by her mother scrolling through her own phone,

“You know, after Raven texted me about the whole ambulance favor. How she even got my number is beyond me,” Abby looked up at her daughter with a grin,

“Who’s this Lexa girl she’s telling me to ask you about?” Clarke’s face started to heat up, trying to cover it with a long sip of her drink.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Lexa woke up and immediately texted Clarke. Last night, she quickly greeted the people still hanging around her house, ran up the stairs, and shut the door to her room. It felt like she was holding her breath the entire car ride back home. She fell back onto her bed, jamming out to Spotify, smiling uncontrollably. She replayed every moment of her time outside Clarke’s door, her smile overtaking her face and this morning was no different.

As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, she was greeted by her mother,

“Didn’t get to talk to you when you came back. Did Clarke have a nice time?” Rebecca handed her daughter a cup of coffee. Lexa looked at her mother from the rim of her mug, taking a long sip.

“I think she had a good time.” Lexa tapped the side of her drink. Rebecca smiled at her shy daughter,

“Did you have a nice time with her?” Lexa nodded, taking another long sip of coffee. Rebecca wraps an arm around her daughter,

“I like Clarke. She’s a sweetheart. You two looked like you were having fun. I hope you weren’t embarrassed.” Lexa leaned into her mother’s embrace,

“No, wasn’t too bad. And Clarke is,” Lexa tapped her mug again. The ceramic beats filled the early morning of the Woods house. Beams of light hit the wooden floor next to the early risers of the family. Rebecca rested her chin on her daughter’s head, waiting for her to find the words to describe the girl filling her head.

“Clarke is just. . . she’s just something else.” Lexa shook her head, trying to clear her thought-process from anything besides the blonde. Rebecca chuckled at her daughter’s loss of words.

“I have a meeting at 9, did you want a ride?” Rebecca rubbed her arm, taking a sip of her coffee. Lexa shook her head,

“I might stay late. Go over a few things.” Rebecca understood her daughter’s need to work and respected the perfectionist gene she inherited from her.

“Okay sweetheart,” Before Rebecca returned to her bedroom,

“Aden was hoping you’d watch him practice tomorrow before his game Wednesday.” Lexa nodded and quickly typed a reminder into her phone. Before she finished, a notification dropped down,

 

_Clarke: Hey you_

_Clarke: Good morning_

Lexa smiled through her morning routine, her drive to work, and her drive back home at the end of the day.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  

“He’s pretty good.” Anya stated, watching her little brother run drills with his team. Lexa sat with her elbows on her knees, hands covering her mouth. Anya knew her sister was analyzing every step, dribble, shot. She knew that was exactly what Aden wanted. Her little brother idolized them. Lexa for her determination and Anya for her intelligence. She watched her brother hustle down the court and Lexa’s leg bouncing with nerves.

“Number 32 seriously needs to pass the ball. We need momentum, not a showboat.” Lexa cracked her knuckles, whispering over to her sister. Anya settled a hand on her sister’s shoulder, trying to make her relax. A sharp whistle erupted from the coach, slowing the players pace as practice came to an end. The team gathered around the coaches for more guidance as the Woods sisters rose from the stands and made their way to the exit.

“He’s better than when you were a junior.” Anya stated, scrolling through her phone. Lexa stuck her hands into her pockets,

“Not as much finesse, but he’s definitely gotten faster.” Anya smirked, tapping away at her screen. Lexa observed the ring resting on her left hand,

“How did you know?” Anya looked up from her phone with a frown,

“Know what?” Lexa shrugged,

“How did you know you could even do marriage? The whole thing seems intimidating.” Anya looked past Lexa, deep in thought.

“I guess when I think about the future. A year, 5 years, 10 years, as far as I can think of, I can’t picture my life without her in it.” She stood next to her sister and linked their arms,

“Granted, marriage does seem like a whole different realm, but if there’s anyone who can navigate it with me, it’s Raven Reyes.” Lexa nodded with her sister, allowing her to gush over her fiancé. Vulnerable Anya is something Lexa rarely saw, but it was a state that she admired. The sound of squeaking sneakers pulled them out of their tender moment,

“Hey, what did you guys think? Am I interrupting something important?” Anya motioned for Aden to join them. Before he could reach his sister’s, Lexa side stepped out of the way,

“Hold up, you’re sweaty and gross.” Aden opened up his arms and gestured for Lexa to meet his embrace. Lexa held a hand up and shook her head quickly, slowly backing out of the gym. Aden smiled and started to chase after her,

“Aden! Don’t you dare!” Lexa sprinted out the door to the parking lot, “An! Unlock the door.” Anya slowly followed her siblings, pretending to pat her pockets in search of her car keys that were dangling around her middle finger.

  _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Come on ref! Open your eyes!” Lexa was out of her seat, hands laced together, resting on the top of her head. Anya sat next to her, shaking her head in embarrassment.

“Sit down dude, you’re acting like one of those crazy parents.” Anya pulled her sister back down to her seat. Gustus and Rebecca looked over at their daughters, Anya held up a hand,

“No offense. I am sure you guys are as chill as they come.” Gustus chuckled and returned his attention to the game as Rebecca tried to focus her camera on her son. Tonight was the quarterfinals for the Arkadia High Grounders against the Lakeside Vikings, which had brought out the entire community as well as the entire Woods family. The game had just started and the Grounders leading by three thanks to Aden’s perfect jump shot. As the opposing team called a timeout, Anya’s phone buzzed. Lexa looked over at her,

“Is that the office?” Lexa asked, bringing out her own phone. Gustus chuckled again at his kids,

“Sweetie, we are the office.” Rebecca reached behind Anya to rub Lexa’s shoulder, mentally telling her to relax and enjoy herself. Lexa smiled at her and looked down at her phone. 6 new text notifications from Clarke.

 

_Clarke: Hey just got off work whats up_

_Clarke: raven just asked me if I wanted to come to Aden’s game_

_Clarke: shes dragging me out of my apartment_

_Clarke: is that okay_

_Clarke: Lex I dont want to blindside you_

_Clarke: we are outside_

 

Lexa reread the last text and looked up at the entrance to see Raven waving enthusiastically at them. Lexa’s turned towards her sister, who returned the wave and smirked at her sister. Lexa looked back at the entrance, behind Raven sporadic gestures was Clarke. Her eyes were fixed on the court as the players made their way back into the game. Her hand weaved through her hair as she chewed on her bottom lip. She was taken out of her trance by Raven, who pulled her through the stands. Clarke’s eyes finally meet Lexa's. The blonde gives her a small wave before smiling apologetically at the people Raven was plowing past in the stands.

“Hey family,” Raven and Clarke took turns hugging Gustus and Rebecca before taking a seat. Raven took a seat in between Anya and Lexa, “We would have gotten here earlier, but Clarke couldn’t find the right outfi-” Raven was interrupted by a slap on the head.

“Oops, sorry Rae.” Clarke smirked at Lexa, taking a seat next to her. Lexa turned to face the blonde,

“Sorry I didn’t text you back. I was kinda into the game.” Clarke shook her head,

“Don’t worry about it. Is it okay that I am here though? I know basketball is super important to you guys. I don’t want to intrude.” Lexa smiled,

“I’m glad you’re here,” Lexa leaned closer to Clarke, “I think Raven is the one that’s intruding.” Clarke returned a smile, but not before a voice cut into their moment,

“I’m sitting right here.” Raven peeked over at them, frowning. Clarke leaned forward to meet her friend’s gaze,

“Love you Rae.” Clarke blew her friend a kiss, which was immediately caught and smacked onto Lexa’s cheek. Lexa scowled at her future sister-in-law, rubbing the pain with her hand. Clarke leaned closer to Lexa,

“So it would probably be annoying if I asked you to explain to me what’s going on.” Lexa smiled at the girl leaning against her,

“Not at all. Ask me anything.” Suddenly, Raven’s head popped out over Lexa’s,

“You always shush me when I ask you questions!” Lexa rolls her eyes and looks over at her,

“You always ask me ridiculous questions like which goal is ours.” Raven shrugged her shoulders, giving the girl a ‘what’s your point’ look. Lexa head fell into her hands,

“It’s basketball Raven. Basketball.” Raven frowned at Clarke, who tried to help her friend out by pretending to shoot a basket. Raven finally had her ‘ah-ha’ moment, patting Lexa on the back,

“I’ll just bother Anya.” Raven snuggled next to her fiancé, who sighed loudly,

“Ask away, darling.” Anya stated dryly, eyes fixed on her brother completing a drive for two more points. Gustus hollered for his son while Rebecca clapped alongside him. Anya whispered to her fiancé that Aden did something good, while Clarke watched Lexa clap with the crowd.        

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

It was nearing the end of the first half and Lexa was seething quietly to herself.

“Nothing to say, Lex?” Lexa shook her head, her lips turned downwards as the ref called another foul on the Grounders. Anya smirked at her sister and glanced over at Clarke,

“You should be here all the time.” Gustus laughed at his eldest before promptly being silenced by his wife’s glare. Clarke gave an apologetic smile at Lexa before noticing her leg bouncing nervously. She reached over and rested her hand on the shaking knee. It quickly stopped as Lexa’s face turned a slight shade of embarrassed. Clarke nodded towards the game,

“You should just get in there and finish it.” Lexa smiled, playing along,

“I think they need the two of us since you broke my winning streak.” Clarke smiled as she tapped Lexa’s knee in sequence. Index. Middle. Ring. Repeat. Leaning closer to the girl, she lowered her voice,

“You know, I think you let me win.” Index. Middle. Ring. Lexa shook her head and lowered her voice as well,

“I think you won fair and square. Unless you want to void your win and give back your award.” They were inches away from each other. Index. Middle. Ring. Clarke rested her head in her hand, propped up on her leg. She watched Lexa do a once over of the outfit she had taken forever to pick out; a white floral tank with light denim jeans. She went for simple, but enough skin to hopefully get the right kind of attention. Lexa looked back up into Clarke’s eyes before leaning back in her seat resting her arm on the space behind Clarke’s seat. Clarke smiled up at her as Lexa motioned for her to sit closer. She leaned into Lexa, melting as Lexa moved her hand from the back of her seat to her shoulder.

“I don’t think I want to give back my winnings if I am being quite honest with you.” Clarke turned her body slightly to get a better look at Lexa’s expression. She watched as the brunette shrugged a shoulder,

“I wouldn’t blame you.” They locked eyes one more time before the loud buzzer signaled half time. The two teams made their way out of the gym to take a break, while most of the crowd got up to wander. Gustus stretched his arms, Rebecca rubbing his back, before turning to the girls,

“Do you girls want to get some food?” Raven automatically shot up, brushing off her jeans,

“You read my mind, Mama Woods. You want the usual?” Rebecca smiled and started to reach into her purse. Anya stood up next to her fiancé, motioning for Lexa and Clarke to follow,

“Come on, lovebirds. Before she pulls out a hundred and starts asking the whole section if they want food too.” Gustus chuckled at his wife, wrapping an arm around her pouty demeanor. Clarke quickly followed Anya and Raven, dragging Lexa out of her chair. A crowd packed near the food concessions and near the bathrooms. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand,

“Hey, I’m going to stand in line the bathroom.” Lexa glanced over at the line and made a face.

“Can you guys buy the food? We are going to the bathroom. Unless you want to wait for us.”

“Nope, I have a feeling you two will take too long.” Anya pulled Raven towards the concessions while Lexa led Clarke to find a bathroom. They bypassed the ridiculously long line. Clarke slowed their pace about to question where they were going.

“Oh no. We are not waiting in that.” Lexa led her to the end of the hall and quietly opened a service staircase marked “Emergency Use Only”. She followed her up a floor of stairs, into a hallway lined with dark classrooms. Clarke looked at the woman leading her past lockers and posters through the quiet. Her unoccupied hand was stuffed in her green Grounders hoodie with Woods plastered across it in white above the number 13. Her black sneakers squeaked every few steps as they made their way to the middle of the hall. Lexa pulled open the door for her and gestured for her to enter.

“And how did you know about this.” Clarke asked pointing at the door. Lexa shrugged,

“Seven years and things still haven’t changed. Mrs. McCarthy likes to keep this open for herself and her favorite former student.” Lexa put a hand over her heart, “She was at the entrance taking tickets.” Clarke nodded remembering the woman that greeted her at the gym entrance. Lexa pointed towards the bathroom, 

“All yours. I don’t have to go.”  Clarke thanked her, closing the door behind her.

 

As Lexa waited for Clarke, she heard the hinges of the service door open. Her eyes shot up and she soon relaxed to see Mrs. McCarthy speed walking towards her. The woman squinted at her,

“Ms. Woods? What are you doing up here?” Lexa smiled at her former teacher,

“Mrs. McCarthy, you told me about your secret bathroom sophomore year. I just had to see if it was still a thing, especially with that line down there.” The woman finally made it to the end of the hall,

“Your brother is doing really well this year. Your family must be eating something different than the rest of us.” She notices the sound of a faucet running in the bathroom next to them. Mrs. McCarthy points towards the door,

“How many former students have I told over the years?” Lexa laughed,

“Not too sure, but that’s just my date.” The words tumbled out of Lexa’s mouth at full speed and her embarrassment set when she heard the water turn off. Mrs. McCarthy nodded,

“Taking a date to your younger brother’s high school basketball game. Must be serious.” As if on cue, Clarke opened the door of the bathroom, her cheeks slightly red. Lexa cleared her throat,

“Mrs. McCarthy, this is Clarke. Clarke, Mrs. McCarthy was my history teacher my junior and senior year.” Clarke reached out and shook the woman’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Sorry we uncovered your secret spot.” The teacher laughed,

“Don’t worry dear. If Lexa can trust you with this so can I.” The woman made a move for the bathroom door, “I will see you girls at the second half?” They nodded, saying a farewell before walking back towards the service stairs. Clarke bumped Lexa shoulders,

“She’s really nice.” Lexa smiled with a nod.

“The best. Never missed a moment in her class.” Lexa reached out her hand for Clarke to take it, “Don’t want you to get lost.” Clarke giggled and met her there, intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to lose your date in your dark, empty alma mater.” Clarke watched as Lexa hid a blush with a laugh.

“Well, I didn’t think a second date would be at my high school in a smelly gym surrounded by hormonal teems and passionate parents.”

“Are you sure you aren’t a passionate parent?” Lexa squeezed her hand,

“I think I am just a supportive sister.” Clarke nodded,

“And a pretty good date.” Lexa stood a bit taller with a smile plastered on her face. They approached the door to the service stairs. Lexa swung it open, leaving it open for Clarke.

“Thank you. I am glad you are having a semi-good time.” Clarke stepped towards the woman. She leaned forward, placing a finger under Lexa’s chin, gently pulling her forward. Lexa tensed into the unexpected kiss then relaxed as Clarke moved the finger from her chin to her cheek, lightly dragging her fingertips over Lexa’s face. Their hands still intertwined as Lexa moved her hand from the door handle to Clarke’s arm, trying to slow down the moment. The sound of the buzzer echoed through the stairwell, reminding Clarke that they can’t stay there forever. She gently pulled away, placing one last peck on the girl’s lips. She felt a sigh leave Lexa’s mouth before opening her eyes to meet green ones.

“Hi.” She whispered, smiling at the girl within her proximity. She watched Lexa mirror her smile,

“Hi.” Lexa nodded towards the stairs, “We should probably go. Before Raven eats our food.” Clarke eyes widen before she pulls a laughing Lexa down the stairs towards the growing commotion.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Told you they would take forever.” Raven pointed at the two women navigating the crowd to their seats in the bleachers. Raven waved her nachos suspiciously at her friend,

“What were you two doing, huh?” Clarke used her free hand to grab the cheesiest chip from Raven’s bowl, quickly taking a bite.

“Hey! Hey! You got your own!” Clarke licked her fingers before taking her seat next to Lexa. Anya passed over their food, Raven taking a few fries from Lexa’s plate. Lexa glared at her before handing over Clarke’s food. Clarke smiled at the girl, giving her a quiet ‘thank you’ before digging into her own burger. The game went by quickly as both teams were putting shots on the board. Clarke could feel Lexa begin to loosen up, hearing her shout small encouragements to Aden, who would occasionally salute his family after he scored. Whenever a ref would make a call, Lexa would lean over to Clarke to explain what had happened. She would use terms that Clarke wasn’t too sure about, read the confusion on her face, and then explain those terms as well. Clarke tried not to ask too many questions, but Lexa seemed to read her uncertainty and she couldn’t help but feel butterflies. During the final quarter, Raven tapped the two Woods sisters beside her,

“Who’s that girl Aden keeps looking at?” The Woods siblings frantically searched to pinpoint who Raven was talking about. Their eyes darted over the crowd seated on the opposite side of the gym. Lexa squinted her eyes as Anya tried to follow Raven’s pointing finger. Clarke ate another fry,

“You mean the brunette.” All heads snapped to Clarke, who slowly sipped her soda. Lexa leaned closer to Clarke, trying to get a view of this girl she wasn’t seeing. Clarke pulled Lexa closer into her line of sight, their cheeks barely touching. Clarke lowered her voice,

“Front row, in the green hoodie, pretty sure it has his number on it. When he’s not looking at us, he’s looking at her.” Clarke glances over at the concerned sister, who finally spotted her brother’s distraction. Clarke felt Lexa give out a heavy sigh.

“Now we know why he’s showing off a little more than usual.” Anya’s voice carried over the crowd’s cheering as their brother executed a perfect lay-up. The family watched the young girl in the hoodie cheer and smile as Aden jogged by, giving her a small wave. Anya gave out a chuckle,

“Oh damn, I can’t wait to mess with him.” Without taking her eyes off the game, Lexa extended her fist to her sister, who bumped it with her own. Clarke smiled and glanced up at the scoreboard. The Grounders were up by four with two minutes left. The crowd grew louder as the numbers on the wall decreased. Gustus’ voice boomed through the gym as Rebecca whispered words of hope under her breath. Anya had just finished explaining how points worked to Raven, who was finally cheering for the correct team. Clarke glanced at Lexa, biting the tips of her fingers, occasionally shouting criticisms at the referees. The clock ran down to zero as the score settled, 65 to 59, taking the Grounders to the semi-finals. Clarke watched Aden’s team celebrate in the center of the court. Aden popped his head out of the chaos, flexing his arms for his family. The Woods family cheered for their youngest member, letting his smug attitude slide for now. They watched the boy high-five his teammates, not before waving at the same girl in the green hoodie sitting in the front row. Raven cooed, poking the Woods sisters. Anya poked Raven back, while Lexa covered her eyes with her hand. Clarke laughed at the brunette’s embarrassment, reaching over and squeezed her hand. Lexa looked over at her, pulling her into a hug, bringing her lips close to Clarke’s ear,

“We could have done better.” Clarke hid her blushing face in Lexa’s brown curls, giggling into her shoulder.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Scarlet Johansson could kick me in the face and I wouldn’t be mad about it.”

It’s been a whole week since she last saw Clarke and she couldn’t deny the withdrawals. After the game, the Woods family took them all out to eat, allowing Aden to enjoy his win. They fit on a long booth at the all-night diner, laughing too loudly. Lexa was in between a grimy window and a beautiful blonde, happily picking at small morsels of the food they decided to share. Raven and Anya blocked them inside, while they sat opposite to their parents and their athlete. Aden would look across the table to Lexa, asking her if she saw that ridiculous call the ref made at the end of the third. Lexa quietly nodded while Raven filled him in,

“She was squeezing the edge of her seat so hard. She would have exploded if it wasn’t for the half.” Aden went off about how dumb the call was, but Lexa was preoccupied by Clarke, leaning her body closer to hers, resting her hand on her knees. Index. Middle. Ring. They ate and said their goodbyes. Raven dragged Clarke to her car, not giving them a chance for anything more than a goodbye. Now it was Friday and Lexa was planning on spending it with a stack of papers and a large cup of black coffee. She concentrated on the legalities that filled the pages simultaneously tapping her fingers in a familiar sequence. A knock on her office door pulled her out of focus.

“Mama asked me to split this with you.” Anya walked in with two halves of a sandwich. She placed one half on the pile of papers, making it priority, before taking a seat in front of her sister, biting her own. Lexa looked up at the sandwich for a split second,

“Thanks An.” Her attention was brought back to the sentence she was writing. Anya nodded slowly, watching her sister frown at the words in front of her. Anya took another bite,

“So, did Clarke text you yet?” Lexa’s eyes shot up.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

  _2 days earlier_

_“Clarke, you should invite Lexa to movie night.” Clarke nearly choked on a mouth full of chow mein in response to Octavia’s statement. A chorus of agreements follow as Clarke shakes her head,_

_“Lexa’s way too busy probably. Plus, I do not want her hanging out with you guys ever again.” She shifted her noodles around with chopsticks, thinking of more reasons not to invite Lexa. Bellamy pointed at her from the couch, ignoring the rerun of Friends on the TV,_

_“We didn’t embarrass you. Or at least I didn’t. I was perfectly well-mannered.” Echo patted his leg, putting on an encouraging face. Monty scoffed,_

_“Bell, four words. Spice. Up. Your. Life.” Bellamy’s face dropped, turning red, suddenly recalling the dancing he had no control over. Their friends laughed as Raven moved next to Clarke on the floor,_

_“Lexa always says she’s busy. But when Clarke Griffin asks if you’re free, you say yes.” Clarke snatched a dumpling from Raven’s container,_

_“I just want to take this slow. This is your almost sister-in-law. I don’t want to screw it up.” Raven smiled,_

_“You won’t. This feels different.” Raven nudged her friend, “Plus if what you guys are doing is what you define as slow,” Raven stuffed her face with another dumpling, smiling as her other friends shouted at Clarke to explain. The blonde glared at her friend before kindly accepting her dumpling peace offering. She chewed slowly as she contemplated sending Lexa a text or telling her friends how many times they kissed._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“I silenced my phone this morning.” Lexa scrambled in search of it, sliding her hand over sheets of paper that covered her desk. Anya leaned back in her chair, enjoying the frantic version of her little sister. Lexa finally found her phone under a stack of folders with a handful of new notifications

 

            _Clarke: Hey just wanted to check up on you_

_Clarke: and also ask if you were free tonight?_

_Clarke: Im having movie night at my house_

_Clarke: no pressure_

_Clarke: I know you have cases and other crazy stuff_

_Clarke: but I would really like for you to come._

_Clarke: again no pressure_

_Raven: dude answer Clarke_

_Raven: shes flipping out_

_Raven: im telling your sister_

Lexa looked up from her messages at her sister, who was eyeing the other half of their shared sandwich.

“Are you going tonight?” Anya nodded, grabbing the sandwich on the desk and taking a bite,

“Yeah, but that shouldn’t matter. You should be going even if I wasn’t.” Lexa slumped in her chair, swiveling side to side, taking in the stack of papers she really could do on Sunday. She looked at her message thread with Clarke once more and began to type.

 

 

 _What should I bring?_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Lexa waited outside the familiar apartment door, listening to the commotion that awaited her on the other side. She balanced the hot pizza boxes on her forearm, knocking on the door louder than before. The noise stopped abruptly followed by what sounded like a stampede. Lexa stepped back slightly, expecting the entire door to fall forward, off its hinges. A loud ‘shh’ brought a smile to her face as the door slowly opened.

“Hey. You came.” Clarke smiled up at her, resting her head on the door jamb. Lexa shrugged,

“Apparently when Clarke Griffin asks if you’re free, you say yes.” She watches the girl blush, stepping forward to go inside. Clarke puts a hand up to stop her,

“I have to warn you. It’s a war zone in here. Just stay behind me, I’ll protect you.” Lexa rolled her eyes,

“How bad can it be?” Clarke stepped back, opening her door to show Lexa the tail end of a shotgunning competition. Bellamy dropped his can on the ground, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Octavia next, raising her hand to high-five her brother. Raven finished hers, disappointed with third while Monty and Jasper tied, both letting out a loud burp. A chorus of disgust came from the couch were Anya and two other girls sat, flipping through the endless Netflix options. Raven looked up at the door and smiled,

“Lexi! What a surprise! We did not just plan that to be the first thing you see when you walk in.” Raven sauntered over to the fridge, taking out another beer, and tossing it in Lexa’s direction,

“Think fast!” Lexa’s eyes widened as she nearly fumbled the pizzas, catching the beer in her other hand. Clarke whipped her head to her friend,

“Raven! What did I say? No throwing alcohol.” Octavia walked over to Lexa, taking the pizzas from her,

“Thanks Woods. At least someone remembers to bring food.” Octavia glared at Jasper. He took a slice from the box, dangling the pizza in the air before gnawing at it. Lexa smiled, walking towards the couch. The two girls sitting with her sister looked up at her,

“So you’re Anya’s sister.” Lexa nodded taking a seat,

“Harper.” The girl extended her hand, “Monty’s girlfriend. This is Echo. Bellamy’s girlfriend.” The other girl waved at her before sighing,

“Yes, unfortunately you already know who they are. I would like to apologize for any past, present, and future embarrassing incidents.” Lexa smiled shaking her hand. A voice from the kitchen interrupted her protest,

“Love you too babe.” Bellamy raised his drink to his girlfriend, who blew him a kiss. Clarke walked over to Lexa, handing her a plate with two slices of pizza on it.

“Everyone go eat before we decide what to watch.” Soon a line for pizza formed and it was just Lexa and Clarke on the couch.

“Sorry about the chaos. These things never really go as planned.” Lexa took a bite out of her slice,

“It’s okay. Even though, you said you would protect me.” Clarke nudged the girl, nearly knocking the plate out of her hand. Their friends began to file into the living room, Octavia and Jasper were sitting on a blanket in front of the coffee table surrounded by pillows. Bellamy and Echo shared the love seat while Monty and Harper on the floor in front of the couch. Raven and Anya claimed one side of the couch, leaving a small space for Lexa and Clarke to share. Clarke held up the remote,

“Okay, what are we watching tonight?’ Everyone shouted out a suggestion, ranging from action to rom com. Jasper peeked up from the floor,

“What does Lexa want to watch?” The entire room turned to her, melted cheese hanging out of her mouth. Anya smiled over at her sister, while Raven nearly climbed over Clarke to see what she was going to say. Lexa finished her bite,

“Uh, I like superhero movies.” The room got mixed reviews. The only people happy with Lexa’s decision was Harper, Monty, Jasper, Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke calmed the room,

“We can do Avengers and then we can watch something else. Deal?” Mumbles resounded as the Marvel intro played on the screen. Lexa was trying to stay in her spaces, purposefully leaning against the armrest, making her body as small as possible. She looked over at Clarke, who was still finishing her pizza. Raven had her hand cupped over the blonde’s ear, her face turning slightly pink at whatever was being whispered to her. Clarke glared at her friend, poking her side as revenge. Clarke finally turns to look at Lexa. She smiles at her, bringing her legs up, grabbing the extra blanket that had fallen on the floor. She leaned over to Lexa,

“Did you want to share?” Her hushed tone sent waves down Lexa’s spine as she forced her body to remain calm and nod. Clarke threw the blanket over Lexa’s legs. She watched as Clarke brought the blanket up to her chin, leaning slightly on Lexa’s shoulders. Their eyes meet once more, Clarke leans up to whisper one more thing to her,

“Are you comfortable?” Lexa thought for a moment. She quickly scanned the room; Octavia was pushing Jasper away to avoid being the little spoon, Bellamy had an arm wrapped around Echo, Monty was resting his head on Harper’s shoulder. She glanced over at her sister, who was observing her, giving her a wink before returning to the movie. Raven rested in her fiancé’s neck, occasionally kissing under her jaw. Lexa smiled and brought her attention back to Clarke, still staring up at her. Lexa turned her body towards her, wrapping an arm behind her. Clarke understood what Lexa wanted, moving her body to rest on half of Lexa’s chest. She leaned her head back on Lexa’s shoulder, feeling the girl’s chin rest on the temple. She held her breath as she felt an arm snake over her stomach, resting on her hip. Clarke finally exhaled when Lexa whispered to her,

“Is this okay?”  Clarke nodded, finally relaxing as Lexa’s rested her head on the top of hers.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clarke hated when people talked to her during movies. However, Lexa would whisper cute comments throughout the movie, causing her to smile and nearly laugh.

“Got to admit, Chris Hemsworth is a snack.”

“The Hulk is me after I spend a day with Raven.”

“If I were a superhero, I would be duel wielding assassin.”

“Your hair smells nice.”

“The amount of damage to the city is crazy. Taxpayers will be pissed.”

“Does he ever run out of arrows?”

“Scarlet Johansson could kick me in the face and I wouldn’t be mad about it.”

Clarke would usually respond with a squeeze on the arm resting across her stomach, occasionally running a finger up and down Lexa’s forearm. Whenever she did that, she felt the muscles tense and release, followed by a small sigh. Clarke would occasionally look over and make eye contact with Raven, who smirked at the two of them cuddling. Clarke would try to hide her smile, but it was no use. By the end of the movie, all of her friends had smirks on their faces as they voted for the next movie. Lexa started to shift underneath her, bringing her lips close to Clarke’s ear once more,

“Hey, I’m going to go use the bathroom. You want me to bring you something from the kitchen?” Clarke shook her head, moving over to let the girl get up. She watched Lexa navigate around her friends and disappear into the hall. Once they heard the door shut, her friends all began to talk at once. Octavia was on her feet, cheering on her friend. Bellamy and Echo were laughing at Jasper and Monty, who were dancing badly around Harper, hiding her face in her hands. Clarke felt Raven hug her side, while Anya gave her a-thumbs up. Clarke bring the blanket under her chin,

“Were you guys even watching the movie?” Octavia smirked at the blonde,

“Were _you_?” Clarke nearly threw a pillow at her, nearly knocking over a group of beer cans collected on her coffee table. Octavia caught it, hugging it close to her chest. Raven leaned her head on Clarke’s shoulder,

“So much for taking it slow, eh Griffin.” Her friends shouted their agreements, but stopped when the quiet sound of running water cut off their hazing. Everyone went quiet, preparing for Lexa to walk back in. Clarke leaned forward and whispered to the room,

“Please do not say any more embarrassing things. Okay? Okay. Great.” Clarke leaned back in time to see Lexa walking back into the kitchen to get another beer.

“Did you guys pick something yet?” Lexa walked back in with two beers, handing one over to Clarke, taking back her spot on the couch. Everyone snapped out of their silence and started arguing over what to watch. Clarke moved closer to Lexa, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder, accepting the arm that causally wrapped around her waist. She looked up at the girl, holding up her beer. Lexa smiled down at her, clinking her drink with Clarke’s. She tilted her head back for a sip and brought her lips back down to Clarke’s ear,

“For the record, I was actually watching the movie. I don’t know about you.” Clarke tilted her head back with a smile, taking a long sip of her beer as the intense soundtrack of a horror film filled the room. Clarke turned her head to bring her words closer to Lexa’s ear,

“I hope you are better at scary movies than I am.” Lexa giggled softly, resting her forehead on Clarke’s temple,

“I will most definitely be using you as a shield.” Clarke smiled, leaning her head back against Lexa neck.

“I guess I did say that before you walked in here.”  Lexa grabbed Clarke’s beer and set it on the side table next to hers. Clarke tucked her feet under the blanket, curling closer to Lexa, who jumped at the loud screams of their friends. Clarke chuckled, squeezing Lexa’s forearm like before, feeling her heart rate against her,

“Don’t worry Woods, I’ll protect you.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Shhh! Don’t bother them. Lets go!”

“Wait! I need this for the memories.”

“She’s going to hate you for this.”

 

A flash went off followed by Raven cursing and a shuffle of bodies backing away from the couch. Lexa rubbed her eyes, not wanting to see what open them quite yet. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and heard a grumble from the crook of her neck. She opened her eyes to see Clarke’s friends gathered around Raven and her phone. She looked down to see Clarke asleep, resting her head on her chest. Lexa felt her chin rest against Clarke’s forehead as the blonde shifted due to the noise. Clarke stretched slightly, looking up at Lexa with a smile.

“You guys are so cute!” They both looked over at the group, squinting at Raven’s outstretched phone. It was a snap of Clarke and Lexa cuddle on the couch. Octavia showed them her phone; a selfie of her with her sleeping friends. Clarke slowly covered her face with the blanket as Lexa yawned, stretching her arms away from her, flipping off her giggling sister. Clarke looked at her messy apartment in the dim light,

“What time is it? Is that awful movie over?” Harper started to usher her giggling friends toward Clarke’s front door,

“It’s close to one in the morning. Thanks again babe, for hosting,” She pulled on the back collars of Monty and Jasper, “We’ll have it at our place next, right guys?” A medley of mumbles came from the group being ushered unsuccessfully by Harper and Anya. Anya wrapped an arm around her sleepy fiancé and glanced over at her little sister,

“Wouldn’t be mad if you showed up late tomorrow.” With a wink, Anya pushed out the tail end of the group, leaving Clarke with a messy kitchen, a mild headache, and a half-awake Lexa Woods. She rubbed her eyes slowly and looked over at the only other person in her apartment. Lexa was resting her arms over her head, eyes half open, smile half wide.

“Sorry, I fell asleep. I don’t even want to remember when I dozed off.” Her voice was low and soft. Clarke became acutely aware of how close their legs were. She knocked her knee against her dozing couch mate,

“Don’t worry about it. Sorry I fell asleep on you, literally.” Lexa smiled a little bit more, knocking her knee against Clarke’s,

“It’s fine. Your way of protecting me.” Clarke pushed back against the other girl’s knee, glancing back at her mess of a kitchen. She groaned, resting her head in her hands.

“Those hooligans should never be allowed in my house ever again.” Lexa chuckled, glancing back and forth from the kitchen to the blonde. Clarke let out a sigh, feeling a weight leave the seat next to her. She peeked out from her hands to see an outstretched hand,

“Good thing I’m not a hooligan.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 “You’re friends sure can drink.” Lexa tied a garbage full of cans and placed it by the door. Clarke nodded, tackling the pile of plates in the sink.

“They take their alcohol very seriously.” Lexa took a dish towel and started drying.

“I can tell.” They stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, occasionally bumping into one another. When Clarke would reach over to get more suds, her arm would crossover Lexa’s. Her head would turn slightly, catching a glimpse of the girl next to her. Lexa’s eyes flicked from the dishes to Clarke’s profile. The sound of running water filled the space as the unspoken tension overtook their silence. Clarke cleared her throat, resuming her washing,

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” Lexa stacked a dish to the side, moving onto the next one.

“I can’t leave you with all this. Wouldn’t be a good date.” Clarke bumped her slightly, handing over another wet dish,

“I must be a lousy date. I fall asleep on you, I ask you to clean my house, and you’re taking out my trash.” Lexa shrugged,

“I’m not complaining.” Clarke shut off the tap, wiping excess water onto her jeans. Lexa dried off the last plate, completing her stack on the counter. She threw the dish towel on the top of the stack, “Anything else you need?” Clarke took a quick look around, impressed by the amount of damage control the two of them were able to complete. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, shaking her head,

“Nope, I think we are good. Thank you again for sticking around.” Lexa moved to pull the trash out of the bin, tying it at the top. She set it next to the door beside the other bag. Clarke leaned against her counter, her fingers hanging off the edge, rolling her ankle. She met the gaze of the brunette, who was awkwardly rocking on her heels.

“So, thanks again for inviting me, to this. Your party. Or gathering. Movie night.” Lexa gestured to the space. Clarke nodded along, moving to the door,

“Of course. I hope it wasn’t too awkward. Or invasive.” Lexa took a trash bag in each hand, maneuvering around Clarke, who was trying to open the door for her.

“Thanks, I’ll text you when I get home.” Clarke balanced her weight on the door, observing the brunette navigate out into her hallway. Lexa lifted a bag, giving her a small wave. Clarke returned the motion, unable to control the pull in her chest toward the phenomena that was Lexa Woods. She stepped into the hallway, letting go of the door. She rested her hands-on Lexa’s cheeks, pulling her lips down to hers. Their connection moved slowly, settling into a familiar pattern. Clarke could feel Lexa settle against the hallway wall, matching the rhythm she set for them. Clarke began to pull away only to be reintroduced with a new angle. Clarke nearly broke concentration with a smile, moving her thumbs across the mesmerizing cheekbones. The sound of clanking cans broke them apart. Clarke jumped back at the sound of Lexa dropping a trash bag. Clarke rubbed her lips together, moving her hands down to Lexa’s shoulders, listening to her profusely apologize.

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean for that, to be so loud.” Her hushed tone was covered by Clarke’s giggle,

“Don’t worry about it. My neighbors, however,” Lexa hung her head in embarrassment only to have Clarke connect their foreheads.

“So when you text me later, can I text you my schedule? Maybe we can plan something?” Lexa nodded slowly, leaning back down for another kiss. The apartment door next to Clarke’s opened, revealing an old woman in a bright pink robe, grasping a golf club.

“Ms. Clarke is everything alright?” Clarke turned around quickly, nearly backing into Lexa,

“Yes, Ms. Townson. Everything is fine. Sorry for waking you.” The woman surveyed the hallway once more before retreating back into her apartment. Clarke felt Lexa exhale as she leaned back, familiarizing herself with the position she spent her entire night in.

“I better go. Before you fall asleep on me again.” Clarke leaned further back, feeling a free arm wrap around her.

“Honestly, I don’t think you would mind.”

 

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. The Championship Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I mention I taught him everything he knows.”
> 
> “Is that suppose to impress me?”
> 
> “I don’t know, does it?”

_Incoming Call – Clarke_

Lexa swiped to allow the phone call, bring her phone to her ear with a smile.

“Hello Clarke.”

 _“Hey, what are you up to?”_  Lexa looked around her office, looking for something interesting to give the voice on the other side.

“Um, you know, finishing up a few last reports. What about you? Saving lives?” She smiled at the giggle,

 _“A few. Nothing extraordinary.”_ Lexa leaned back into her chair,

“Clarke, you are nothing but extraordinary.” The line was quiet. Lexa chewed the inside of her mouth,

 _“All this confidence, Woods. You’re making me smile.”_ Lexa twirled her pen around her fingers, picturing the blonde in a white coat with a tinge of red across her cheeks.

“What can I do for you Clarke?” She tapped her pen against her desk. She smiled at the hospital background noise. People greeting ‘Dr. Griffin’ while Clarke gave them a small ‘hi’.

 _“Sorry. I guess I’m pretty popular here. Give me one second.”_ Lexa quickly leaned forward, finishing the last sentence of the report on the top of the stack. She caught the ending of a medical conversation and the sound of a closing door.

 _“Hey sorry. I was just calling to ask you what time Aden’s championship game starts tomorrow?”_ Lexa’s pen came to a halt, frowning at the question.

“6:30. Didn’t Raven tell you about it? I told her and Anya to remind you since they were over last night.” Lexa was about to pull up her text receipts before she was stopped,

 _“Oh no no, they did. Numerous times. I just wanted to, I guess, ride with you? Or at least ask if I could.”_ Lexa couldn’t help but smile, _“I sort of enjoy your company.”_

“I enjoy your company too. I can pick you up around 6? My parents will probably already be there, saving us a spot.”

 _“Cool. Is he nervous?”_ Lexa sunk down into her chair,

“He’s pretending he’s not. I don’t blame him. Partly my fault.”

_“Why’s that?”_

“I mean, the other half is Anya’s. There’s a lot riding on this game. On him. To win and make a name for himself. Rather than riding on family success.” Lexa tossed her pen onto her paperwork, resting her hand on her temple.

 _“Well, I think that, so far, he’s doing a pretty good job. Giving you all a run for your money.”_ Lexa chuckled,

“Did I mention I taught him everything he knows.”

_“Is that suppose to impress me?”_

“I don’t know, does it?” Before she was greeted with a flirty response, Lexa heard another voice on the line, calling for Clarke’s assistance.

_“I am so sorry. I have to go. Will you text me later?”_

“Yeah, of course. Go save lives, Dr. Griffin.”

_“Always making me smile, Woods.”_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

A knock on the door interrupted Clarke in the midst of getting ready. She rushed to the door, fixing herself before opening it.

“Hey you.” There was Lexa, standing in her hallway, her hair up, wearing her alma mater across her chest, arms behind her back.

“Hi. Sorry I’m early.” Clarke waved her off, grabbing Lexa’s wrist, pulling her into her apartment.

“Don’t apologize. You can help me pick something to wear.” Clarke shut the door behind them, “I don’t have that much green, but I want to show my support.” Without a word, Lexa pulled a green hoodie from behind her back,

“I figured you would want to match with all of us. We gave out all of Aden’s number so I hope you don’t mind wearing mine,” Lexa flipped the hoodie to the back revealing a familiar green hoodie. Clarke smile grew, grabbing the shoulders of the jacket, bringing it close to her body. She looked up at Lexa,

“You just saved yourself ten minutes of outfit picking with yours truly.” Lexa shook her head, watching Clarke pull her hoodie overhead. Clarke moved over to look at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. The sight of Clarke in her clothes made Lexa’s heart beat a little faster. A ding from her phone interrupted her staring,

“I know it’s early, but my dad just texted saying we should come ‘asap’. Parking is rough.” Clarke nodded collecting her things from around her house,

“Okay, yeah I’m basically ready. Just one more thing.” Lexa turned her head from her phone and was greeted by Clarke’s lips. It was sweet and quick, too quick. They parted with a smile.

“Thank you for thinking about me,” Clarke leads her out of her apartment, locking the door behind her, “You may never get this back by the way.” Lexa looked down at the girl in the hoodie,

“No complaints here.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The line to the gym was long, though the time was taken up with hand holding and the occasional cheek kiss that still surprised Lexa. They were constantly greeted by faculty members congratulating Lexa on her talented brother. Clarke watched as Lexa humbly thank them and elevate her brother’s achievement. They paid for their tickets, waving at Mrs. McCarthy, and before they could find the rest of the Aden Woods Fan Club, a man with a clipboard and a whistle came up to them,

“Lexa, can you help me with something?” Lexa looked at Clarke, squeezing her hand,

“I’ll meet you up there. Please don’t make me sit by Raven.” Clarke squeezed back, heading toward the bleachers, where an enthusiastic Raven was waving her down. Lexa turned back to the coach.

“What do you need, Coach B?” The man gestured for her to follow him,

“I was going through the plays and Aden was acting strange. Just really quiet.” Lexa chuckled half-heartedly,

“That is strange. My brother not saying anything. Unheard of.” The coach led her to the entrance of the coach’s office,

“I told him to wait in here for me. He seems really nervous and I don’t think anything I tell him will help. Just talk to him. Game starts in twenty.” Lexa nodded at him, watching the coach join the rest of the team in the locker room. She opened the door to see her baby brother, studying a binder full of plays. His knee bouncing off the ground.

“Hey bud, you ready?” Aden looked away for a brief second to shake his head then returned his gaze to the playbook. Lexa walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Aden, you memorized that book and all its revisions your first week on the team. You know that thing inside and out.” Her brother sighed, closing the binder and tossing it on the desk in front of him.

“I can’t choke out there. Everyone is expecting me to win and break records, like you and Anya. The entire school is going to hate me if we don’t win.” Lexa released her brother’s shoulders and moved to stand in front of him.

“I can assure the entire school will not hate you, Aden. This is just another game. You’re a junior, dude. You have plenty more games after this.” Aden stretched out his arm, his knee still bouncing. Lexa knelt down,

“When first worked with Anya, I hated running meetings with her watching. I was always nervous, not because of the clients or judges, but because my big sister was there, probably thinking about what a crap job I was doing. I couldn’t even look in her direction.” Aden smiled, stretching his other arm, his knee slowing down with Lexa’s tone.

“It wasn’t till I overheard her on the phone with dad. She told him, in a sincere voice I never knew she had, that she was so proud that we worked together. She told him that she wished she had as much confidence, determination, and power as I did. From then on, I was never nervous because I finally looked at her and saw how proud she was of me.” Lexa placed a hand on Aden’s knee, keeping the gaze of her little brother,

“Aden, I wish that I had as much confidence, determination, and power as you do. I am so proud of you. We all are. And no matter what happens, you are still loved by everyone with ‘Woods’ on the back of their shirt. Got it?” Aden nodded bashfully, accepting a hug from his sister. Lexa rubbed his back before pulling away,

“Okay come on, game is about to start.” They stood up and left the office, Coach B at the door,

“Ready kid?” Aden gave him a nod, running to join the rest of his team, turning around once to flex for his sister. Lexa chuckled, gesturing for him to cut it out before finding her family in the bleachers.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Is he alright?” Clarke asked Lexa, watching the girl take a seat next to her. Lexa nodded, throwing an arm around Clarke’s shoulders,

“Yeah, he was just nervous. He needed a pep talk.” Lexa waved at her parents at the other end of the row, scrunched her nose at her sister next to them and rolled her eyes at her future sister-in-law, who was trying to push past Clarke to talk to her.

“Lexa, I was just telling Clarke about how interesting her hoodie is.” Clarke pulled the hood over her head, prompting Raven to pull the strings together. Lexa chuckled at the girl in her hoodie, feeling a body sit on the other side of her. She looked over to see her cousin, sporting Aden’s number and black track pants,

“Hey, you made it.” Lincoln exhaled deeply,

“Parking is awful here.” He waved over at his aunt and uncle, before glancing back at the interesting position his cousin was in.

“Hey, you’re Raven’s maid of honor, right?” He pointed past Lexa to Clarke, who stuck out her hand,

“Yeah, Clarke. We met kinda at the dinner.” Raven poked her head out from behind Clarke,

“She was sitting next to Octavia,” She drew out the vowels in her friend’s name, “You remember her?” Lincoln smiled widely,

“Oh yeah, I remember Octavia.” Anya’s head popped out behind her fiancé’s,

“Good because I invited her and her brother.” Lincoln’s smile grew as Lexa nudged her cousin. Clarke scooted towards Lexa, beckoning her to come closer for a secret. Clarke whispered, her lips nearly grazing Lexa’s ear,

“Octavia could not stop talking about him after the dinner. She’s crushing hard.” Clarke moved away from Lexa’s ear to check if Octavia and Bellamy were close. It took all of Lexa’s strength to keep her head from falling towards Clarke’s lips. She watched as the blonde accepted a call. She shifted as Clarke stood up from her seat, squinting towards the entrance. Lexa observed Clarke expression shift from squinting to frowning to smiling, as she waved her hand in the air. Lexa followed her gaze to see Octavia and Bellamy, also sporting Aden’s number. Clarke sat down, a shocked face towards Lexa,

“I thought you said you were all out of Aden’s number.” Lexa shrugged,

“That’s what Anya told me.” She looked at her sister, who held up the number 13 with her fingers. Lexa gave her a confused look, which made Anya roll her eyes,

“We were one short so we figured Clarke wouldn’t mind not matching for one game.” Clarke pulled at her strings, tightening the hood on her head,

“You were right,” She glanced over at Lexa, a small portion of her face showing, “I don’t mind.” Lexa chuckled at the goofball in her hoodie, returning her arm around her shoulders. Raven flagged down the Blake siblings, before turning to Lincoln,

“Go sit in the row in front of us.” Lincoln gave her a confused look, causing Raven to dramatically gesture for him to do as she said. Soon Octavia squeezed through the crowd, waving at the group of ‘Woods’ supporters,

“Sorry, we’re late. Parking is awful here.” Raven grabbed her friends wrist, pushing her to the row in front,

“O, you remember Lincoln? He saved seats for you guys.” Lincoln glanced slightly over his shoulder, sending a silent thank you to the amateur matchmaker. He stuck his hand toward Octavia, offering her help to step down,

“You were at the dinner a few weeks ago.” Octavia accepted his kind gesture, smiling at the memory.

“I can’t believe how many people are here.” A voice came from behind Octavia,

“Lincoln, this is my brother, Bellamy. Bellamy, this is Anya and Lexa’s cousin.” Bellamy shook Lincoln’s hand with a smile, his eyes quickly scanning between his sister and the man he just met.

“Nice to meet you, man.” Bellamy settled into his seat not before looking back at his friends with a knowing look. Raven smiled, her tongue poking out of her teeth, fist bumping the older Blake sibling. A voice boomed over the speakers, announcing the start of the game, allowing for both teams to run some shots on the court. When Aden appeared onto the court, his demeanor switched from serious to embarrassed as his entire family section erupted in screams. He motioned for them to chill, causing them to just get louder. The first half of the game was just as loud. Lexa was the only one staying quiet. After every basket, she would clap her hand against her thigh, knocking her knee against Clarke, who would return the favor. As the first half ended, everyone left to get food, leaving Clarke and Lexa behind to watch their stuff.

“How long did you play for?” Clarke turned to face Lexa, motioning her head towards the court,

“Since middle school. Early high school, I started taking it more seriously. Anya played too. She just switched to softball her sophomore year.” Clarke rose her eyebrows,

“So besides basketball, you played?” She trailed off. Lexa chuckled, bringing up Clarke hand to count on her fingers.

“I’ve played basketball,” Thumb. “Soccer,” Index. “Volleyball for a little,” Middle. “Track and Field,” Ring. “and Softball. Just to upstage Anya for a season.” Lexa tapped on Clarke’s pinky, admiring the lines stretched out on her palm. Clarke sat there in awe,

“And your grades were good.” Lexa shrugged,

“Felt unproductive if I wasn’t doing something. My greatest downfall. I don’t know how to relax.” Clarke patted her knee as Lexa continued,

“You already knew that, if it wasn’t obvious by my overly enthusiastic attitude during my brother’s games.” Clarke giggled at the thought of a rowdy Lexa, running around with a flag of her alma mater tied around her neck.

“I can feel you holding back,” Clarke squeezed her hands around Lexa’s, “It’s the championship game. Let me see loud, angry Lexa.” Lexa’s lips turned up slightly, her eyes widened at the request. Clarke released Lexa’s hands, placing her own palms together, whispering a please. Lexa tried not to look directly into Clarke’s eyes. Looking behind Clarke at the scoreboard or towards the entrance where her family stood in line for food. The blonde stood her ground, looking up past the stray hairs in front of her eyes. Lexa scrunched her nose, tightening her lips, ready to give in.

“Alright, fine. But remember this moment when you are running in fear.” Clarke wiggled victoriously, wrapping her arms around one of Lexa’s, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“No way, Woods. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Lexa turned her head slightly, her heart racing at their proximity. She smiles down at Clarke,

“Yeah?” Clarke gave her an endearing smile, slightly nodding her head. Lexa returned the nod, returning her attention to the empty court. She could feel Clarke stare on the side of her head as they both recognize the sudden change of atmosphere. Lexa began to play with her hands, nervously looking towards the shrinking concession line and back down at her unsteady hands.

“I can feel you thinking.” Clarke’s mumbled voice was nearly drowned out by the increasing amount of people returning to their seats. Lexa smiled, rolling her eyes slightly, feeling Clarke nudge her body with her own.

“You’re something else, Griffin.” Lexa noticed her family weaving their way through the crowd. She looked back at Clarke, smiling up at her,

“You’re something else too, Woods.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Chaos erupted as the final buzzer went off. The entire crowd was on their feet as the Grounders team celebrated alongside the student body, who rushed their peers on the court. The Aden Woods Fan Club exchanged congratulations and hugs. Lexa looked out onto the court, smiling at the mayhem triggered by her brother’s last shot at the buzzer. Her eyes landed on Aden, at the center of the madness, looking back at her with a smile. He gave her a big wave, ignoring his friends jumping around him. Lexa smiled, flexing one of her biceps in his direction. She watched him laugh at her mocking gesture before turning to his friends to celebrate more. She turned toward the rest of her family. Her parents were hugging, watching their son with proud eyes. Lincoln was exchanging high fives between the Blake siblings, while Raven was filming everything, probably for the gram. She panned over to Anya, who cheered for the camera. Raven moved to Clarke, who did a celebratory wiggle dance. When the camera came to Lexa, she gave Raven a knowing look before shoving a thumbs up in front of the lens. Clarke giggled, leaning up to kiss Lexa on the cheek. Raven howled, grateful for video evidence of a blushing Lexa.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _          

 

The family met the new champion out in the parking lot. Lexa stood back and watched her family take turns hugging and congratulating. Aden finally came to his sister, hands resting in her back pockets. She stuck her hand out, offering her brother a fist bump. Before she could react, he jumped towards her, pulling Lexa into a tight hug. Lexa stumbled for balance, hugging him back. Aden picked her up slightly and spun her around,

“Hey! Hey! Okay! Put me down, superstar!” He set on the ground, squeezing her once more before letting go. Lexa squeezed her brother’s shoulders,

“Proud of you dude.” He smiled, taking in the cheers from his family. Gustus wrapped an arm around his wife,

“Honey, I hate to tell you this, but I may have already told the parents we were going to through the celebration dinner if we won.” Rebecca sighed,

“Well, if it wasn’t you, I’m sure someone would have volunteered our house anyways.” Aden jokingly pointed at himself, pretending to be surprised,

“Mom, the lake is a selling point. How could we not?” Rebecca chuckled and glanced at everyone in matching shirts,

“Well, you’re all invited. Please come celebrate this Sunday.” Everyone nodded before beginning the goodbyes. Lexa began to lead Clarke to her car, only to cringe at her mother’s shouting voice,

“Clarke! I hope to see you at the party!” Lexa glared back at her mother, whose head was popped out of the passenger seat of her dad’s truck. Clarke glanced back,

“Of course, Mrs. Woods! Wouldn’t miss it.” Clarke couldn’t help but giggle at Lexa’s groan.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“I feel like we always end nights in your hallway.” Lexa observed, stopping in front of Clarke’s door. Her heart rate escalated as Clarke’s arms made their way around her neck.

“Actually, I think we end nights more like this,” Clarke inched forward, connecting their lips. They moved together slowly, sweetly. Lexa felt Clarke’s tongue brush against her bottom lip. She did everything in her power to not combust at that moment. Every inch of her body was heating up as she focused on Clarke’s lips and only Clarke’s lips. She stepped forward, gently leading Clarke to rest against her own apartment door. The contact with something other than Lexa broke Clarke from their kiss.

“Uh, so before we do anything else,” Lexa raised her eyebrows with a smirk, causing Clarke to backtrack, “Not saying that, you know, ‘anything’ means like more than whatever is happening here, right now.” Lexa began to step back, only to be held in place, “No, I don’t want to stop. God, no. I just want to know,” Clarke rested her head against her door, “What is this? Or, what are we calling this exactly?” Lexa settled back against Clarke, hands anchored on Clarke’s waist. She was nervous. Clarke was staring back at her, waiting for an answer that she didn’t even know herself. Lexa cleared her throat, trying to not concentrate on Clarke’s fingers, moving up and down on the back of her neck,

“Well, I would think we aren’t,” She searched for a better word, “I mean, we are kind of dating, exclusively. Or at least, I don’t know if you’re seeing anyone else -”

“I’m not.” Clarke interrupted. Lexa smiled with a nod.

“Cool. Yeah, me neither.” They stared back at each other. The faint sound of the ten o’clock news played a few doors down. The lights of the hallway flickered slightly as Clarke tried her turn at defining them,

“So, I guess we could call this, not single? Because, to be honest, I really don’t want to see anyone else.” Lexa couldn’t help but grin like a fool, leaning down to kiss Clarke. This time as a not single woman. Lexa pulled back before she got lost again in what was Clarke Griffin.

“I should go. You have an early day tomorrow, I don’t want to keep you.” Clarke pouted slightly,

“I really want to invite you in, but that just might complicate things, thirty seconds into the relationship.” Lexa mimicked Clarke’s face, earning a kiss.

“Stop looking so cute. Or we are going to be out here all night.” Clarke moved slightly to find her keys. Lexa stayed close to Clarke, noting the way she scrunched her eyebrows together. It took Clarke an extra six minutes to get into her apartment, no thanks to Lexa.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Victory Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I remember correctly, Lexa decided to grace us with Shania Twain’s ‘Man! I Feel Like A Woman!’”

“Lex! Clarke is here!” Aden’s voiced travelled up the stairs through the cracks of Lexa’s door. She had spent the last hour stress cleaning, stress cooking, and stress eating. Not to mention the jog she took around the lake before everyone woke up. She didn’t understand why she was nervous. She looked at herself in the mirror, combing through the tangles of her hair. A few deep breaths moved her to open her door, only to nearly run over the person taking up all her time.

“Woah. Hey there.” Clarke held Lexa by her shoulders, stabling the both of them, “Your mom said to come up and find you.” Lexa was brought out of her shock and brought into the blue eyes staring back at her. Clarke smiled and looked past her,

“Is this your room?” Before Lexa could respond, Clarke pulled her back into her room.

Her bed was hidden under dark sheets, puffed up with pillows, opposite to a TV that hung on the wall. Her desk was under a large window, a stack of papers beside her laptop. Beside that was the glass door to the balcony that overlooked the lake and parts of the neighboring yard. A ceiling high bookshelf stood near the door, filled with books and the occasional photo. Clarke took her time looking around, getting caught up by the open door leading to Lexa’s bathroom.

“You have your own bathroom?” Lexa nodded, crossing the floor to sit at the edge of her bed. She turned around to watch Clarke disappear into her new discovery,

“This is nicer than my first apartment.” Her echoing voice made Lexa smile. Clarke reentered the room, finally noticing the bookshelf. She pointed at the shelves,

“You read all those?” Lexa nodded again, admiring the way Clarke dragged her finger across a row of spines, frowning at some of the more obscure titles. She walked over to join Lexa on her bed,

“I’m impressed,” Clarke sat down, immediately flopping on her back, “Even your bed is wonderful.” Lexa chuckled,

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.” Clarke curled into a ball, looking up at Lexa,

“You can just leave me here forever.” Lexa chuckled again,

“Should I bring up some food for you?” Clarke nodded, moving to rest her head on Lexa’s lap.

“Please. And some wine.” The sounds of people arriving came through the balcony. Clarke moved her head, looking up at Lexa,

“How are you?” Lexa played with the ends of Clarke’s hair,

“I mean, I ran 4 miles before seven, I deep cleaned every bathroom, and I debated repainting the porch swing.” Clarke frowned, silent for a beat,

“Wait, you guys have a porch swing?” Lexa shook her head,

“I thought you’ve been here before?” Clarke sat up to glare at Lexa,

“I get lost in your kitchen most of the time.” Lexa backtracked,

“So you don’t care that I nearly went full HGTV on my house because I was so nervous.” Clarke shrugged her shoulders,

“I mean I tried on four different shirts before this one and I literally sat in my car for ten minutes before your brother caught me hyping myself up to Katy Perry.”

It was at this point that Lexa couldn’t help herself, closing the small distance between them. The kiss didn’t seem to surprise Clarke as she moved her hand to Lexa’s face, melting slightly. Lexa had been waiting for this for days, wrapping an arm around Clarke, the other framing the outside of Clarke’s thigh. It took all of Lexa’s strength to refrain from shivering as Clarke moved her hand up and down the top of her thigh. The kept a constant speed, a constant rhythm. Slowly, Lexa moved her hand to the bottom of Clarke’s shirt. Her thumb and index finger made contact with skin, causing Clarke to kiss her harder, which only made Lexa want more. Her hand continued, lightly grazing the small of Clarke’s back with her fingers. She smiled at the small noise that Clarke responded with. She did it once more, causing Clarke to pull away. Lexa looked back at playful blue eyes with innocence,

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know what you’re doing.” Clarke continued to move her hand on Lexa’s thigh. Lexa took a risk,

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Clarke raised her eyebrows. It was a small victory for Lexa. She watched Clarke slowly lean forward to resume. Lexa’s eyes were already closed when she felt warmth on her jawline. She tensed as the warmth ended with Clarke’s lips, putting pressure along her jaw. She tilted her head, allowing for Clarke to move further to her neck. Lexa held her lip between her teeth, in hopes to silence the want. It didn’t. She could feel Clarke smiling in between the kissing and light sucking. Lexa had moved her hand to keep herself from falling over. She felt the blonde move up to her ear,

“Offer still stands to let me stay here forever.” The warmth from her breathe made Lexa exhale sharply. She cleared her throat, trying to find an answer as Clarke went back to kissing her neck,

“I, uh, I don’t think my family would appreciate that as much as I would.” She felt Clarke let out a small chuckle, halting all kissing. Clarke pulled back, her nose and eyebrows scrunched,

“Too weird.” Lexa questioned, Clarke nodded, kissing her one more time,

“Little bit.” Before Lexa could apologize or return the favor, her bedroom door swung open,

“Thought I’d find you two up here,” Anya smiled at the sight of her baby sister and her friend caught in a somewhat compromising position. Lexa glared at her,

“Ever heard of knocking?” Anya moved to push the door open even wider,

“Actually, little sister, I believe house rules are to leave bedroom doors open at all times when you have guests with you.” Lexa shook her head,

“What do you want?” Anya held up two cans of beer,

“Thought you both would be, you know, parched.” Clarke giggled at Lexa, who closed her eyes in embarrassment. Nevertheless, Anya continued, setting the drinks on the nearest surface,

“Dad said he needs help with the grill so I volunteered you, since I figured you wouldn’t be busy.” Anya moved her eyes from her sister to Clarke, emphasizing her point,

“Anyway, lots of hungry people down there. Better hurry up.” Anya clapped her hands together, leaving Lexa’s door wide open. Lexa let her head fall onto Clarke’s shoulder. Her anger lessened as Clarke patted her back. She broke into a smile as Clarke tangled their fingers together with a sigh,

“Promise that we can hang out today, just the two of us?” Lexa smiled against Clarke’s skin,

“If it’s anything like what just happened, absolutely.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Eventually, Clarke pulled a reluctant Lexa down the stairs into the commotion that was the Grounders basketball family. Groups of people filled the house. Rebecca Woods was laughing with some parents in the kitchen. Gustus Woods was putting his commentary of the latest playoff game with more parents around the television. He noticed his daughter, gesturing for her to go outside. Lexa gave her father a knowing wave, guiding Clarke to the backyard. They passed through a sliding glass door onto the patio. Music blasted out of a large speaker next to a long table partially filled with potluck food. Down the wooden patio stairs was a large grassy field littered with picnic blankets and clothes. Towards the dock, the entire Grounders champion team was getting ready to jump into the lake. Clarke spotted her friends off to the side gathered on a series of picnic blankets underneath one of the large trees lining the water. She turned to Lexa, 

“Did you need help with grilling?” Lexa shook her head, looking over on the other side of the patio, where her older sister was setting up the grill.

“I’ve got it. Go have a good time.” Lexa kissed the side of her head, pulling out familiar shades to meet her sister. She couldn’t help but watch Clarke walk towards her friends. Lexa’s mouth went dry as Clarke shed her top revealing a black bikini top. She shook her head, responding to her sister’s mocking call.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Clarke, your girlfriend is so attractive.” Octavia’s comment caused Clarke to look up from her phone to see her friends openly staring. She turned her head to see Lexa with her sister and her cousin, laughing on the patio.  Lexa wore a muscle tee to show off her arms and the detailed tattoo that wrapped her bicep. Ever since she asked about tattoos on their date, Clarke couldn’t stop her mind from picturing where they were etched on Lexa’s body. She watched as Lexa multi-tasked: flip a burger, drink her beer, laugh along with her family, and then look up at Clarke. She smiled as Lexa gave their group a nod, giving her a small wave back. Clarke turned back to her friends, who were also waving back at Lexa,

“She’s alright.” Not wanting to deny the title given to Lexa. All of her friends were able to make the party. Raven and Octavia were at her side, sharing a large blanket under the sun’s heat. Emori was quietly reading next to a sleeping Harper under the protection of a beach umbrella. Bellamy and Echo were lounging together in the shade of the tree close by while Jasper and Monty were constantly applying the strongest form of SPF. The field began to fill up as more families settled into the backyard, enjoying the food. The high schoolers sat on the opposite side of the field near the water, occasionally chasing one another into the lake. Clarke looked over at Octavia, her eyes were still trained on the patio,

“O, if you keep staring, it will freak them out.” Raven chimed in,

“Octavia is just upset that she hasn’t been able to carry a proper conversation with Lincoln. Maybe she thinks staring will telepathically tell the dude she wants to bang.” This caught Octavia’s attention, pointing over at her sleeping friend,

“I will have you know that we spoke briefly. Granted, I asked him where the bathroom was. But, he explained it to me thoroughly and eloquently.” Harper laughed quietly, mumbling,

“Because it’s his words you are admiring. Just his words.” Octavia reached over to poke the napping girl,

“I thought you were tired, Harp.” Harper laughed once more,

“Yeah, tired of your pining.” The group tried to hold in their laughs as Octavia poked Harper once more. Bellamy spoke up,

“Can we please refrain from talking about my sister like this?” Echo rolled her eyes, looking up at her boyfriend,

“What happened to your support, big brother?” Bellamy tightened his grip around her, causing the girl to giggle. Octavia sighed,

“If I had to deal with that for four years, you can deal with,” She trailed off, “Whatever it is I am trying to accomplish with tall, dark, and oh so handsome.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Your girl’s friend is so attractive.” Lexa looked up from her grill, following her cousin’s gaze to Octavia. The girl was in the middle of flipping over to tan her back, allowing for Lincoln to stare. Anya sipped her beer,

“Are you talking to me or Lex?” Lexa flipped over two burgers before finishing off her drink. Lincoln sighed,

“I guess the both of you. How can I get this girls’ number?” Anya snorted,

“Just ask.” Lexa smirked, watching Lincoln rubbed his hands over his face,

“It’s not that simple.” Lexa took off a cooked patty,

“It really is.” Her cousin had been single for most of college and the time after. Not really settling down. When they would hang out, Lexa and Lincoln would be more of the silent types, along with their other friend, Indra. The amount of people asking them out far outweighed the number of people they actually had the nerve to talk to. Anya chuckled at the both of them staring off at the group of friends in the field.

“You two need to pull it together. It’s embarrassing to watch.” Lexa flipped another patty, glancing over at her sister, unapologetically staring at her fiancé.

“You’re right about one thing.” Anya glanced over at her sister shaking her head. Before Anya could respond to her sister, Aden ran up to the patio,

“Linc! Can you help us with the volleyball net?” Lincoln stood up slowly, taking one last look at his cousins’ friends.

 “As long as you and I get one round against these two jokers.” Lincoln pointed at the Woods sisters, meeting Aden at the bottom of the patio stairs. Anya raised her drink,

“Game on, lover boy.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The day continued as the crowd grew with more kids from Aden’s grade. Clarke and her friends continued lounging in the sun. Lexa finished grilling the last round of burgers, Anya offered her sister another beer, gesturing to the laughing group on the grass,

“You want to go sit?” Lexa nodded, looking back at her cousin. She followed her sister down the patio stairs to the field. The group greeted them loudly. Raven made space for Anya on her blanket. Anya kissed her fiancé’s cheek before laying her head on her lap. Clarke sat up,

“Hey you.” Clarke patted the space in front of her. Lexa sat down, leaning back against Clarke, resting in between her legs. Lexa sighed with relaxation while Octavia sighed with disgust,

“Feels like you are all just rubbing it in now.” Lexa glanced over at Octavia. She was looking over at Lincoln, leaning back on his hands at the edge of the volleyball game refereeing,

“All you have to do is ask.” Octavia gave her a questioning look. Lexa sat up from Clarke, bringing her fingers to her mouth to give out a high-pitched whistle. Lincoln’s attention snapped to the sound. Lexa nodded for him to come over. She leaned back against Clarke, watching her cousin walk their way. Lexa adjusted her shades,

“You can thank me later.” Clarke giggled quietly, watching her friend squirm as Lincoln approached. Anya gestured to her cousin,

“My cousin, Lincoln. Lincoln, these are my friends,” the group waved to him as Anya continued, “You remember a few of them. Some more than others.” The group tried their best to hold back the laughter as Lincoln shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Octavia hung her head to hide what was probably an insane blush. Raven pointed to a space next to Octavia,

“Chill with us, Lincoln.” He followed the command, keeping an awkward amount of distance between Octavia and himself. The conversation shifted as the group chatted amongst themselves. Lexa closed her eyes, allowing her body to mold into Clarke’s. She felt Clarke lean forward,

“I had one of those burgers. Very good.” Lexa smiled, moving her hands across the knees.

“If you liked that, I should cook you dinner.” She could feel Clarke smile,

“Lexa Woods making me a home cooked meal? How can I pass that up?” Lexa hummed as Clarke kissed her temple. The sun faded in and out of intensity as clouds passed over the Woods’ backyard. Lexa looked over at her cousin. He was laying down, one side of his body propped up with an elbow, looking up at Octavia. She was talking with her hands, moving them to emphasize her words. Lincoln was hanging on to everything she said, a smile never leaving his face. Lexa looked to her other side to see her sister, brushing loose hair away from Raven’s eyes. They spoke low to themselves as if they were the only two people in the world. She brought her attention forward to her brother, playing a two on two volleyball match alongside the girl from his game. She smiled as they scored, celebrating with an awkward hug. Lexa sunk lower into Clarke, resting her head against the girl’s jaw, closing her eyes in Clarke’s neck.

“Are you having a fun time?” Lexa mumbled, thinking about how great a nap would be right at that moment. Clarke rocked slightly,

“Yeah, it’s very relaxing. Getting a good tan going.” Lexa ran a hand across Clarke’s thigh. Her skin was hot from the sun. She smiled as Clarke tensed under her palm. Clarke exhaled,

“Did you want to go in?” Lexa looked out at the lake. A few high schoolers were wading in the water. Lexa looked back up at Clarke. The blonde smiled, raising her eyebrows to ask the question once more. Lexa sat up,

“I’ll race you.” Immediately, Lexa shot to her feet, quickly stripping down to her olive swimsuit. She looked back to see Clarke running to catch her. Clarke was taking her time, openly gazing at her. She had found Lexa’s other tattoo. Besides the one that settled on Lexa’s right bicep, her back held a beautiful piece descending down the space between her shoulder blades. Clarke watched Lexa run full speed off the edge of the dock, executing a near perfect dive into the lake. When she came up for air, Clarke had stopped at the end of the dock, arms crossed over her chest.

“You really do have an unhealthy relationship with competition.” Lexa swam towards her,

“Aren’t you coming in?” Clarke smiled, took a quick look back at her friends, cheering for her to jump. Without hesitation, she jumped in. Lexa waited for Clarke to surface.

“My ego is bruised from my last loss. I’m just trying to take care of it.” Clarke sunk down into the water, her eyes remaining above the surface. Lexa compared the surface of the water with the eyes floating above. She could see smile lines outline Clarke’s eyes, enjoying the admiration. Clarke rose out of the water,

“You know I’m a doctor,” She moved closer, “I could probably help you out.” Lexa accepted the arms around her neck. Clarke skimmed the side of Lexa’s nose with her own. Her eyes trained on Lexa’s. Lexa concentrated on staying afloat, shutting her eyes.

“Clarke.” Lexa barely held onto the last syllable. She could feel Clarke smile at the sound of her name. Lexa was about to surge toward Clarke’s lips till the shadow of a body flying off the dock brought them back. A wave of water surged next to them, Lexa did her best to shield the two of them,

“Lincoln!” Her cousin submerged with a smile, dodging the splash retaliation from his cousin. He kept his hands up,

“Hey! Hey! It was a dare!” A series of screams came from the dock as the rest of their friends jumped into the water around them. Clarke turned her head to avoid the splashes of her friends. Raven surfaced near her,

“Oh sorry. Did we interrupt something?” She giggled at the groan coming from the person behind her. Anya swam between Clarke and her sister, meeting her fiancé on the other side,

“I’m sure they weren’t doing anything important, right Lex?” Clarke giggled again as she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Lexa rested her head on Clarke's shoulder,

“No, of course not. Nothing important at all.” She watched Clarke’s friends smile amongst each other. They spent an hour in the water, playing games, racing, and taking turns jumping off the dock. They spent the remaining daylight lounging on their blankets, sharing stories and laughing at each other. Clarke laid comfortably in between Lexa’s legs, tapping her fingers along the brunette’s knee. She loved feeling Lexa’s lungs expand beneath her. The thumping of her heart and the movement of her jaw against the side of her head. The sun was moving down behind the tree line, the clouds took on an orange tint as the group admired the end of the day. Clarke turned her head to look up at the Lexa. Her eyes were fixed on the setting sun. Clarke nuzzled closer to the brunette,

“So when can I expect a Lexa Woods home cooked meal?” Lexa smiled,

“When do you work?” Clarke sat up, turning to face Lexa,

“Well, a life in the medical field does not include much time for a social life. Despite the amount of times I have actually been able to see you. That’s just, “ Clarke stopped, admiring the way the golden light lit up the green in Lexa’s eyes.

“Fate.” Clarke continued, ignoring the sly comments whispered by their friends. Lexa propped her head on her hand,

“Well, maybe fate can have me cook for you Thursday night?” Lexa leaned forward. Clarke smiled at the question, following the girl’s movements.

“Thursday?” Clarke thought about her week, thought about her plans, trying so hard to not get lost in Lexa Woods at golden hour. Lexa nodded,

“Thursday. I can make you whatever you want.”  Clarke lifted her eyebrows,

“Whatever I want? Watch out, I might just order everything.” Lexa smiled, shifting her head from side to side,

“Like I said Clarke, whatever you want.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

The party came to an end. Most of Aden’s friends left, along with their parents. Clarke and her friends stayed to help clean up. Lexa was inside helping her mother put away food. Rebecca handed her daughter a dirty dish to wash,

“Thank you for helping your father. I hope you had enough time with your friends.” Lexa nodded,

“I did.” Rebecca handed her another dish,

“And did Clarke have a fun time?” Lexa took the dish from her mother, shaking her head with a smile,

“Why are you so interested in Clarke?” Rebecca scooped more leftovers into a container,

“I’m just curious. Can’t I ask questions about this,” Lexa gave her mom a cautious smile, “friend, that has been taking up my daughter’s time?” Before Lexa could respond, Raven popped up from behind them with more dishes,

“Mama Woods, I think it’s safe to say that Clarke and Lexa are a little more than friends.” Rebecca tried not to smile too hard along with her future daughter-in-law. Lexa dried her hands on a dish towel,

“Well, since you two want to talk so much,” Lexa tossed the towel over Raven’s shoulder, “I’ll let you guys finish this.” Before Raven could protest, Lexa was already out of the kitchen. She stepped out onto the patio. She saw a girl holding a trash bag, walking alongside her brother, crouching down to pick up whatever trash left behind. She debated with herself; whether or not she should embarrass him now or later. Lexa smirked, leaning against the railing,

“You missed one.” Both the teens heads shot up. The porch light was dim, but it didn’t hide the pink tint across both of their faces. Lexa smiled,

“Aden, who’s your friend?” The girl looked up at her, “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Lexa, Aden’s sister.” Her smile grew as Aden hung his head, the girl stepped forward with a wave,

“I’m Ontari. Aden talks about you all the time.” Lexa raises her eyebrows about to ask the girl to elaborate before a body joins the railing next to her.

“Woah, has my little brother gushed about me, the older, better looking sister?” Anya bumped shoulders with her sister as she continued,

"So tell us Ontari, with what Aden has told you, who's your favorite Woods sister?" The poor girl switched her attention between all the Woods siblings. Lexa spoke up,

"No pressure. Anya's a big girl, she can handle it." She felt a pinch in her arm, retaliating with a nudge." Ontari fumbled with words before giving Aden a pleading look. Aden looked up at his sisters,

“Doesn’t mom need you guys or something?” Anya held her hands up, backing away from the railing. Lexa tapped her hands against the railing, giving her brother one last smile,

“It was nice meeting you, Ontari.” She turned around, waving at the meek response from her brother’s friend. She entered the kitchen to find Clarke, standing beside Raven and her mother. They were all giggling till Raven made eye contact with Lexa. She quickly shushed the other women, turning back to the sink. Her mother followed her example as Clarke turned to face Lexa,

“Hey you.” Clarke stuck her hands in her back pockets. Lexa squinted at her,

“Hey. What’s going on over here?” She stepped closer. Clarke shook her head, biting the inside of her cheek. Lexa tilted her head, taking one more step.

“Clarke?” Her tone and proximity caused Clarke to break into a smile. Raven turned around,

“I may have told them about Karaoke Night 2017.” Lexa’s smile dropped as memories of that night flashed through her head. Her mother started to giggle as Raven continued,

“If I remember correctly, Lexa decided to grace us with Shania Twain’s ‘Man! I Feel Like A Woman!’” As if on cue, Clarke sang the intro to the song, causing a fit of laughter at the sink. Lexa looked up at Raven,

“How did that come up?” Raven shrugged,

“You know, we were just talking. Clarke asked where you were and that just happened to remind me of the night we had our double date with you and,” Raven halted her sentence, immediately regretting it. Lexa tried her best not to show the change in her expression, but Clarke noticed. Rebecca cleared her throat,

“Thank you girls again for helping. Gustus and I truly appreciate it.” Raven dried her hands on a dish towel.

“No problem, Mama Woods.” She squeezed past Lexa, rubbing her arm with apologies. Rebecca followed, smiling sympathetically. Lexa finally met Clarke’s gaze. She opened her mouth to explain, but Clarke grabbed her hand,

“Hey, I was thinking for Thursday,” Clarke looked down at their hands intertwined, “I don’t get off till 8 so maybe you can stop by the hospital for my key so you can get started. Gives me an excuse to see you.” Clarke looked back up at Lexa, seriousness outlined her face. Clarke leaned closer, pressing her lips into the corner of Lexa’s mouth. Lexa exhaled,

“Uh, yeah. I can stop by. Are you allergic to anything?” Clarke smiled, shaking her head,

“Nope. I can eat anything.” Lexa smiled, placing her hands around Clarke’s waist,

“You stole my move.” Clarke’s eyebrows moved upward,

“Your move?” She smirked at the brunette, resting her hands on her shoulders, “What ‘move’?” Lexa chuckled,

“I hope you like pasta.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this day, I found out Eliza and Bob got married.  
> Super happy for them.  
> Will not stop my gay self from steering my Clexa ship.  
> Hope you all will do the same.  
> Happy Pride!!!


	10. Home-cooked Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make yourself at home.  
> Don’t burn down my house."

Clarke had been running around all day. It seemed like there was a new patient after the next. Clarke was running low on energy and coffee. She hustled over to the nurses’ desk, taking a seat next to Maya, resting her head on the surface in front of her. Maya patted an exhausted Clarke,

“Dr. Griffin, you are on fire today.” Clarke let out an inaudible thanks, combing through the hairs in her ponytail. Maya continued typing, allowing Clarke to take a breather at her desk. Clarke lifted her head, checking her messages. She tried her best to hide her smile,

“Dr. Griffin, who’s making you smile? Besides the numerous amount of patients you’ve stitched up.” Clarke looked over at her friend, her smile growing,

“Just my date for tonight. If you play nice, maybe you can meet her.” Maya clapped her hands together,

“How exciting! Clarke Griffin leaving the single life for the first-time in. . . .” Maya paused to allow Clarke to fill in the blank.

“Too long.” She checked the watch on her wrist with a sigh, “This might be the only time I get to pee.” She stood up from the desk, “I’ll be right back.” Maya watched her friend walk around the desk towards the other side of the hall. Her attention went back to her desktop, noticing Clarke’s phone. She was excited to meet the person who was making her friend smile a lot more. Before she turned her attention back to working, a voice came from the other side of the nurses’ desk,

“Excuse me,” Maya looked up at the voice, “I was wondering if you knew where I could find Dr. Griffin?” The brunette set down a tray holder with three cups of coffee, leaning over the desk.

“Depends on which one.” Maya stated, confusing the woman for a moment. She continued,

“You could be talking about the General Surgeon Dr. Griffin?” The brunette quickly shook her head, causing Maya to smile,

“So you’re here for Clarke. You must be-”

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice turned both of their heads. Maya glanced back to Lexa, watching her expression soften.

“Hey.” Lexa rocked on her heels with a smile, awkwardly lifting her hand for a short wave. Maya smirked at the two of them, resting her chin in her palm. Clarke finally looked away from Lexa, to meet her friend’s playful grin.

“Uh, Lexa. This is Maya.” Maya gave her a small wave, reciprocated by the shy brunette.

“Really good to finally meet you. Clarke cannot shut up -” Clarke interrupted her with wide eyes,

“Okay! Maya don’t you have patients to check up on?” Maya smiled grabbing her clipboard,

“Nice meeting you Lexa.” Lexa nodded with a smile,  
“Oh, I texted Clarke for your coffee order earlier.” Lexa handed her one of the cups she brought in. Maya rose her eyebrows,

“You’re my new favorite.” She gratefully accepted the coffee and started her checks. Lexa grabbed one of the cups handing it over to Clarke,

“And this is for you.” Clarke smiled,

“You’re too sweet.” Lexa tapped along the side of her own coffee cup,

“I just hope it’s enough to get you through the day.” Clarke took a generous sip of coffee, humming at the warm taste against her tongue. The sound caused Lexa to smile. She looked around the brightly lit floor. It was fairly calmer than she pictured on the car ride over. Lexa looked back over at Clarke, who was staring back at her with a smile. Lexa smiled back,

“So, this is where you work?” Clarke nodded with a sigh,

“Yep, this is where I work. Oh, before I forget.” Clarke reached into her chest pocket to pull out a single key. Lexa held out her hand. Before Clarke dropped it into her hand, the blonde retracted,

“Don’t trash my place, Woods.” Lexa scoffed, smiling at the threat. She leaned against the nurses’ desk,

“Because that was my plan all along.” Clarke clicked her tongue, dropping the key into the other woman’s hand. Lexa thanked her,

“Last chance for any special requests.” Clarke shook her head, taking a step closer. Her hand rested atop the nurses’ desk. She grazed Lexa’s fingers with her own,

“Surprise me.” Lexa looked down at their hands. She could practically see the electricity traveling across their skins. Lexa cleared her throat,

“Clarke?” Clarke looked at Lexa over the top of her cup, raising her eyebrows at her name,

“Would it be inappropriate to kiss you at work?” Clarke did her best to hide her smile. Lexa watched as Clarke leaned forward, bringing her lips up to her cheek. She brought their hands together as Clarke pulled away.

“Don’t worry, Woods. You can wait a few hours.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand before letting go, grabbing her cup and its holder.

“I really don’t think I can.” Clarke chuckled, pushing Lexa’s arm towards the elevator she arrived in.

“Go make me dinner.” Lexa rolled her eyes, taking a few steps back, keeping eye contact with the doctor  before turning around to push the down button of the elevator. Clarke watched Lexa enter the elevator, giving her a small wave before the doors closed. She walked around the desk to take a seat to finish what was left of her coffee. The seat next to her rolled out as Maya joined her,

“She seems nice.” Maya dragged out her words, emphasizing her approval. Clarke chuckled,

“Is it mostly because she brought you coffee?” Maya tilted her head from side to side,

“Mostly. She’s cute though. I can see why you like her.” Clarke nodded, her smile falters. Enough for her friend to notice.

“Are you guys serious?” Clarke pondered the question. She knew her relationship with Lexa was new. They have been texting and seeing each other for nearly a month, but every time she was with her, she felt nervousness build inside of her. Clarke stared down at her hands surrounding the coffee cup. Her hands framed the name etched on the side of the sleeve. Maya rephrased her question, bringing Clarke back to the ground,

“Do you want it to be serious?” Clarke pursed her lips, holding in the answer she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She controlled herself,

“I just don’t want to go for it and it doesn’t work out. It might just complicate things.” Maya nodded, taking into account Clarke’s life story.

“Well from where I was standing, it seemed like you were both ready for more.” Clarke allowed her chair to turn to face her friend. A smile grew on her face,

“Well, we’ll see tonight.” Maya let out a playful hum.

“I’m rooting for you, Doctor Griffin.”

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Lexa arrived at Clarke’s apartment around seven, her arms full of groceries. She balanced the bags in her arms, fumbling with the key. The lock clicked and Lexa nudged the door open with her foot. She closed the door behind her, setting the bags on the counter. She exhales loudly, hearing her own voice float into the empty space. She flicked on a light switch, illuminating Clarke’s kitchen. She began to pack some groceries into the fridge. A note hung on the fridge door,

 

_Make yourself at home._

_Don’t burn down my house_

Lexa smiled at the small heart concluding the note. She kept out what she needed, turned on the TV to reruns on TLC, and started her cooking process. She practiced this recipe too many times, though her confidence decreased the more she stood in Clarke’s kitchen. She filled up a pot she found in the cabinet, jumping on her toes,

“Come on, Woods. Relax.” She muttered the words beneath her breath. She cracked her neck, shaking out her arms, letting out three fast breaths before entering her zone.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Clarke rushed out of work, giving Maya a quick goodbye. She waved off her friend’s inappropriate response. She ‘accidentally’ sped home, arriving at record time. Reminding herself to hit the gym more often, she rushed up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at her own front door. One deep breath, pushing her to grab hold of the door knob and step inside.

“Lex?” Clarke closed the door behind her, taking in the wonderful smells that filled her apartment.

“Clarke? One sec.” A voice came from her bathroom. Clarke sent her bag on the ground, taking a once over of her apartment. Her sink was empty, dish rack full of clean dishes. The coffee table was set with two place settings, a large bowl covered in tin foil set in the center next to a bottle of wine.

“You’re early.” Clarke turned around to see Lexa, straightening out the bottom of her blue sweater. Clarke smiled, walking over to greet Lexa with a kiss,

“I couldn’t wait. Plus, Maya may have let it slip that I had a hottie in my apartment cooking me dinner. Everyone was determined to get me home.” Lexa leaned down to kiss Clarke once more,

“Are you hungry?” Clarke nodded fiercely,

“Can I shower really fast? I can feel the germs crawling.” Lexa scrunched her nose,

“Probably should have kissed me after the shower.” Clarke smiled, stepping back,

“Give me ten minutes and I’m all yours.” Lexa giggled as Clarke rushed out of her living room to her bathroom. Lexa sat down in the center of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her body. She scrolled through her messages,

 

            _Anya: heard about your date._

_Anya: I repeat_

_Anya: wouldn’t be mad if you came in late tomorrow._

 

Lexa quickly typed a crude response before moving to the next,

 

            _Raven: GET IT LEXI!!!_

Lexa left the girl on read. She reconnected her phone to Clarke’s sound system to play music. It took her an embarrassingly long time to figure out how to work it, but now she was proudly playing songs off her phone. Songs she hoped Clarke would sway to. Songs she hoped Clarke would mouth the words to. Songs she hoped Clarke would ask the artist was. Lexa slid her phone on to the side table, opening the bottle of wine. Pouring a little for herself and the same for Clarke. She straightened out her back, rubbing both of her hands across her jeans. Her head turned to the sound of the shower. A new feeling of nervousness entered her body. Lexa tried not to hear the suggestive voice of her future sister-in-law in the back of her head. She watched the seconds hand of Clarke’s clock make a full rotation. Her knee bounces faster than the ticks. She rubbed the back of her neck, putting pressure on the tension.

“Relax Lex. Don’t freak out.” She tried her best to follow her own advice.

She didn’t. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Holy shit, this is good.” Clarke had alfredo sauce at the corner of her mouth. Lexa laughed, handing Clarke her napkin.

“I’m glad you like it.” Clarke went in for more. The two of them had been sitting shoulder to shoulder on Clarke’s couch. The last twenty minutes had been eating, drinking, and the occasional kiss. Lexa set down her half-finished plate, turning her body towards Clarke.

“How was work?” Clarke had her mouth full, but her expression mirrored exhaustion.

“Long. Chaotic. Thank you for the coffee. I really needed it.” Lexa smiled at Clarke, wrangling with a noodle hanging out of the side of her mouth.

“Of course. If you,” Lexa stumbled with her words, “or Maya, need a coffee run just call me.” Clarke smirked, setting her finished plate onto the table. She scooted closer, playing with the sleeve of Lexa’s sweater.

“You would stop laboring over cases and paperwork to grab me coffee?” Lexa pursed her lips,

“Well, definitely if Maya asks.” Clarke placed a hand over heart,

“I knew I should have never introduced you two.” Lexa gave her a sympathetic look before leaning over to kiss Clarke’s pouting lips,

“I’ll get you as many cups of coffee as you want.” Clarke returned the kiss, pulling Lexa’s sleeve into Clarke’s space. The song changed, the momentum changed. Clarke brought her hands to rest on Lexa’s cheeks. She pressed her lips harder against Lexa’s, feeling a tight grip around her waist. Her thumbs skated across cheekbones. She hummed at the feeling of a tongue against her bottom lip. Lexa smiled at the sound. Her upturned lips caused Clarke to pull back,

“Not funny.” Clarke switched the angle, pushing forward. Lexa remained solid, allowing for Clarke to enter her space. She slowed their pace, pulling their lips apart.

“Clarke.” Lexa whisper was covered by a whine. Clarke kept their foreheads connected, her eyes closed. She let Lexa continue,

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. As much as I would love to continue. And believe me I would love nothing more.” Lexa licked her lips, “It’s just,” She made eye contact with the blue eyes in front of her. Clarke urged her to continue.

“It’s just that I feel like I should tell you about what Raven was talking about after the party.” Clarke pulled back, sitting up straighter than before. She held Lexa’s hand, tracing the underside of her wrist.

“Lex, you don’t have to explain anything.” Lexa shook her head,

“No, I do. If I don’t, then I’ll feel like I am not being hundred percent real with you.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand, “and all I want is real. With you.” Clarke gave her a small smile, nodding her head slightly,

“Okay. So Lexa Woods, what’s the deal with Karaoke Night 2017?” Lexa shifted in her seat,

“It’s not really that night. It’s more about who I spent it with.” Clarke moved her thumb across Lexa’s palm,

“Her name was Costia. I think she was my first serious relationship. I mean, we met in college sophomore year and immediately connected. We were constantly together. She was smart, beautiful, headstrong. She was everything. Of course, I was basically still a kid so I guess I didn’t real know anything about love. But, whatever, the point is I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with this girl. My family loved her. My friends loved her. Even Raven liked her. We were together for eight years. I was finally getting super serious and excited about our future. And then she sat me down, on our anniversary, and told me she wanted more. She didn’t want to spend her life here. She didn’t want to settle. She didn’t see herself living in the same zip code with the same people she grew up with. She wanted to travel. Get out of this town. See the world. Live abroad. And I,” Lexa stopped to breathe. To think. To read the face in front of her. She saw someone intently listening. Genuine attention. Beautiful empathy. A smile encouraged her to continue,

“My family is everything to me. And I guess I just assumed that Costia would fit perfectly. Or at least, I thought she would want to.” Lexa stared down at her hands. She felt Clarke shift next to her. It set her into a panic. Lexa shook her head,

“I don’t want to pressure you or anything. Or scare you off. I know I am coming at you with information about a past relationship that was so long and only ended last year. And with this being new, I wouldn’t blame you if you- ” Clarke squeezed her hand, halting Lexa’s freight train of a statement. Lexa took a shaky breath,

“I just want to make it clear now rather than spend a decade with someone I thought I knew completely.” Seconds passing was highlighted by the clock Lexa was all too familiar with. Her focus was set on their hands, resting in the center of her lap. She didn’t dare look up at Clarke. A wave of guilt washed over her,

“I’m sorry if I wasted your time. I understand if,” She was silenced by a finger lifting her chin. Soft, understanding lips melting her apology. She opened her eyes to see Clarke. The girl she met three weeks ago. The girl she wanted to always be around. The girl that caused her body to tense, relax, and heat up all at once. The girl that made the idea of love more and more possible.

“Lex, you are not wasting my time. To be completely honest with you, there’s no one I would rather be with right now.” Lexa’s smile fueled Clarke to continue,

“You made me dinner, you cleaned my kitchen, and I’m not going to pretend I didn’t notice you tidied my bathroom.” Embarrassed was added to Lexa’s expression, nevertheless, Clarke proceeded,

“This, thing we have going on,” She slowed her words, “ I really like it. And I just want you to know that right now,” She leaned forward to leave a lingering kiss on Lexa’s lips, “ I am not going anywhere.” It looked like she took the weight off of Lexa’s body and threw it across oceans to wherever this girl Costia was.

“Thanks Clarke.” Lexa smiled, leaning back down to kiss Clarke. Relief became her new favorite feeling, right under kissing Clarke. She was worried a year-long break from any form of love was not nearly enough time to heal. She thought maybe she was moving too fast. Falling too fast. Right now, her thoughts were overshadowed by Clarke’s tongue. She steadied their pace, framing the blonde’s face with her hands. Clarke rested her hands on Lexa’s elbows. She could feel Clarke holding back. Lexa moved a hand to the back of her neck, pulling their bodies closer. Lexa pushed harder against Clarke’s lips, causing the girl to produce a noise Lexa could not wait to replicate. They stayed like this, together, moving with one another. Clarke pulled back, reluctantly, sighing as she watched green eyes search for an explanation for the ceasing.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be fast.” Lexa settle back into her own space, “I just wanted to,” Clarke avoided eye contact as she struggled to find the words, “I know it took a lot to tell me about her.” She felt Lexa play with her fingers,

“I want to tell you about, myself,” Clarke’s eyes darted between Lexa’s and their hands, “and my demons, I guess.” Lexa brought her hand to Clarke’s face, ending the girl’s almost confession.

“Clarke, I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke gave her a small smile, “Whatever you have to tell me, it can happen when you are ready.” Clarke quickly hung her head, presumably to hide her expression. Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke on the cheek,

“I forgot to tell you,” she kissed her once more, “ I brought dessert.” Clarke’s smile grew. She squinted at the smiley brunette,

“What kind?”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, let our friends go home. You can beat my sister another time. Maybe at Scrabble?”  
> “That’s a very vexatious statement. Twenty one points, even without a tile bonus.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Anya walked into her sister’s office, holding a cup of coffee and a manila folder. Lexa didn’t bother looking up at her sister, keeping her focus on her report.

“Good morning to you too, sister.” Her peripheral saw her sister sit in the chair in front of her desk,

“I thought you were at Clarke’s last night.”

“I was.”

“And I told you to come in late.” Lexa finally looked up at her older sister. She smirked at her clearly irritation.

“An, you should know me better than that. I never come in late.” Her smile grew as her sister’s eyes widened.

“So you guys,” Her sister dragged out her curiosity, earning her sister’s famous eye roll.

“I made her dinner, we talked, I bought her ice cream, we talked some more.”  Anya gestured for her sister to continue. Lexa dropped her pen, mid-sentence,

“I went home around eleven thirty because I knew she would want to sleep in. I’m a good date, not an inconsiderate one.” Anya held up her hand to stop her sister.

“Was there stuff going on between the eating and the talking? I’m going to lose money if there wasn’t.” Lexa picked up her pen to finish off her report.

“Don’t you have work to do? Instead of wasting time asking me questions.” Anya watched her sister avoid eye contact, her pen flying across the page. Anya leaned back, slouching in the chair. She tapped the side of her coffee to an incoherent beat. She smirked at her sister as she halted her pen, blinking rapidly at the mess of taps her sister was purposefully making. Lexa looked up at her sister with a scowl,

“Yes, there was stuff going on in between. Happy?” Anya shrugged her shoulders, bringing her cup to her smiling lips. She tapped a few more times as she sipped. Lexa gave in,

“We kissed for a bit, stopped to talk about Costia, kissed some more, had ice cream, made out on her couch, and then I said goodnight.” Anya rose her hand again.

“Woah wait. You told her about Costia?” Lexa rested her head in her hand, not wanting to repeat herself. Anya straightened her posture,

“Damn Lex, are you okay? What did Clarke say?” Lexa avoided eye contact, tapping her pen against her report.

“I’m fine. I was sort of shitting bricks the whole time. But, Clarke just listened. She listened and she still wanted to be there. Granted it was her house, but doesn’t matter.” Lexa didn’t bother to hide her smile. Anya smiled,

“I’m glad you could talk about it. I’m really happy for you, Lex.” Lexa nodded, picking up at the end of her written sentence. Anya stood, letting her sister return to her report. She made her way to the door.

“By the way, dinner at my place for the bridal party. Make sure you pick up your girlfriend. Saturday night at six.” Lexa nodded, barely listening. Her head snapped at the sound of her own name. Her sister had her regular smirk on her face.

“Don’t you dare leave her house early.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“As much as I love scoring twenty bucks from Anya, I’m disappointed in you Clarke.” Octavia cracked another egg into a hot pan. Raven sat on Clarke’s counter, filling in twelve across for the newspaper crossword. Clarke was lying on her couch in her pajamas, still recovering from the heart attack her friends gave her a minute ago. They had surprised her in her own kitchen, hoping for two screams instead of one.

“Remind me to change my locks and invest in an alarm system.” Clarke fanned herself, trying to avoid the interrogation. Octavia waved off her friend,

“Raven can pick the lock and your alarm code would probably be your mom’s birthday.”

“Do you even know my- ”

“July 12th”  Her two friends spoke in unison, eyes trained on their individual tasks. Clarke made a noise in frustration. Octavia continued,

“Would you like to know which hospital?”

“Or her time of birth?” Raven added. Clarke turned her body over completely to bury her head in her couch cushion, flipping her friends off before suspending her arm off the edge of her couch.

“Was last night good at least? Even if there was no,” Clarke was grateful in that moment that she was unable to see the obscene gesture Raven was doing next to her eggs. She groaned at her friend’s giggles, raising her head to rest on the cushion.

“Real mature, you two.” She scowled her friends, who dancing to Clarke’s frustration. Octavia threw a handful of cheese into her eggs,

“Sorry babe. Really, how was your date?” Clarke sat up, leaning back against the arm of her couch, bringing her legs up to her chest.

“It was great. Everything. Everything was great. Her food was amazing. She’s just,” Clarke shrugged her shoulders, the words escaping her while her smile revealed the rest.

“We talked a lot and she opened up to me and it just made me want to,” Her hands pulled away from her as if to guide her thoughts. She looked back at her friends, “just tell her.” Raven hopped off the counter to meet her friend on the couch. She knelt on the ground beside Clarke, giving her a strong hug. Octavia turned off the burner and made her way to sit opposite of Clarke on the couch. She squeezed Clarke’s knee,

“So did you? Tell her about him?” Clarke shook her head,

“She’s unbelievable. She told me to tell her when I’m ready and then proceeded to scoop mint chocolate chip into a huge bowl.” Her friend’s chuckled as they stayed together, sharing the atmosphere, genuinely happy for their friend.

“She made me leftovers from dinner, she bought me two pints of ice cream, she cleaned everything, she left early so that I could sleep in, she texts me good morning and good night. I have never felt like this ever.” She rested her head on Raven’s, bringing her hand to rest on Octavia’s.

“It’s time you do, babe. You deserve all kinds of happiness.” Raven squeezed her friend, rocking her slightly. Clarke exhaled deeply, eyes moving between her two friends.

“I think right now, I need bacon.” Octavia jumped up, clapping her hands together.

“I like the way you think Griffin. Too crispy alright?” Raven cheers, moving to take a spot next to Clarke, turning on the TV in search of something to watch,

“Ooh, Devil Wears Prada or Mamma Mia?”

“So basically Bitchy Meryl or Show tunes Meryl?” The vote was unanimous for Anne Hathaway in high fashion as the three friends sat side by side with their breakfast. During the first commercial break, Raven set down her plate,

“O, how was your date with Lincoln.” Clarke nearly choked on her eggs,

“Excuse me. I’m sorry. Date? You went out with Lincoln and you didn’t tell me .” Octavia turned her head, glaring at Raven,

“Thank you, Raven. It wasn’t really a date. We just ran into each other at the coffee house and sat down for a few.”

“An hour and a half.” Raven whispered into Clarke’s ear. She gasped at her friend’s scandal. Octavia cracked her neck, shutting her eyes,

“So this is what it feels like. I get why you threaten to kill us every day.”  Octavia rolled her eyes at her snickering friends, returning her attention to the movie.

“So what happened?” Clarke turned her body toward her friend, Raven perched over her shoulder, resting on her back.

“I got my coffee and nearly spilt it on him when I was turning around. He asked me if I was busy and got us a table outside. We just talked.” Octavia shoveled a forkful of eggs into her eggs, avoiding the pushing stares of her friends

“We talked about work and family and you guys.” Raven giggled at Clarke’s exaggerated response to the brief compliment. Octavia continued,

“I had a nice time and gave him my number. He said he’ll be at your place this Sunday so we will see.” Octavia dragged out her words with a growing smile. Clarke nudged her friend, holding her tongue in between her grin. Raven confirmed with a nod, leaning back down into her seat.

“This is great. I’m getting married. Clarke is going to be my sister-in-law, Octavia found her tall, dark, and hands-yum. We are killing it.” Raven held up her hand for a high five, only receiving a glare and a shaking head. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

_Lexa <3 : be there in 5 _

Clarke sent a quick reply, returning her attention to her face in the mirror. It took her nearly twenty minutes to finish her makeup and she was content. The dinner tonight was mainly to discuss the wedding and what Raven and Anya had left to do. However, part of her knew that towards the middle of the discussion, an important detail will be decided by whoever wins Raven’s Lord of the Rings edition of Monopoly. Basically, Clarke was prepared. She looped a belt through her jeans, swaying to the music that filled her apartment. She smoothed out her black tank, giving her look a once over. She was definitely ready to wow her date and collect $200 for passing go. Her phone buzzed with text notification from Lexa, stating she was outside, coming up. She smiled at the girl’s need to update Clarke. Her response was halted by a series of knocks on her door. She controlled her body from running to the sound, opting to large strides across her apartment.

“Hi.” Lexa instantly responded as the door swung open, only to be silenced by Clarke. She still was not used to how beautiful she was. Clarke smiled at her,

“Hey, come in.” Clarke pulled the girl by the wrist, shutting the door behind her. Clarke turned around, pressing the palms of her hands against her door,

“Anya told me to keep you hostage for at least thirty minutes before leaving for her house.” Without looking, she dramatically turned the lock on her door, smiling at the satisfying click. Lexa chuckled,

“Yeah, I’ve been told that if I come any time sooner, I don’t get to participate in Monopoly. And I love kicking Raven’s ass at Monopoly. Clarke moved toward the girl, leaning up to peck her on the lips,

“Wow. Beautiful, smart, athletic, and she’s a hot shot at board games. Lucky me.” Lexa leaned back down for another kiss,

“Lucky you.” This kiss once more, this one longer than before. Clarke pulls away,

“So, how would you like to pass the time?” Lexa smiled, her eyes moved between the features of Clarke’s face.

“I had a few ideas. But now, I’m just stuck on one.” Lexa kissed her again, arms instinctively wrapping around Clarke’s waist. She felt Clarke smile,

“Did all your ideas have some form of kissing?” Clarke moved to kiss Lexa once more. Her hands rested on the brunette’s shoulders. Lexa tilted her head back and forth,

“More or less.” Another kiss. Followed by another. Lexa spoke before the third,

“Actually, I was hoping for an apartment tour. Even though I have been here twice and the second time I gave myself an unofficial tour, I’d rather you show me.” Another kiss. Clarke pulled back linking arms with Lexa,

“Well, here we are standing in the grand foyer.” She gestured to the door and the small table that held her keys and an assortment of mail. She pointed to their left,

“There is the kitchen, featuring that really brown banana and the half eaten bag of Ritz crackers I forgot to put away an hour ago.” Lexa rose her eyebrows, nodding along with the act. She led them past the barstools that lined the counter of her kitchen into the living room.

“Here we have the lounge. Mainly used for lounging and what not. With the occasional afternoon nap and midnight binge of Golden Girls reruns.” Lexa kissed the side of Clarke’s head as she led them down the hall on her right,

“And to our right, we have the washroom. And yes, I know what you are about to ask. Is that a Winter Candy Apple candle from two years ago? Yes, yes it is.” Lexa chuckled at Clarke’s commitment to the role. She followed Clarke through the closed door on the other end of the hall.

“And this,” Clarke gestured to the master bedroom, “Is where absolutely no magic happens.” She unenthusiastically dropped her hands to her side, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. Clarke’s room was nothing less of what Lexa imagined. Lines of lights outlined the walls, a small desk sat on the other side of the room next to a window that led out to a fire escape, pencils and loose paper scattered over its surface. A small succulent sat at the edge, absorbing the sunlight from the window. Next to the desk was a small door leading to what Lexa assumed was her closet. Photos of her friends and family lined the wall as well as a white board, today’s date was neatly written in its center along with a heart. A large colorful tapestry hung over the half made bed, filled with pillows. Two bedside tables border the sides of the bed, one side held a hardcover book with a colorful tab in the center of its pages. The other had a small lamp with a framed photo of Octavia, Raven and Clarke smiling at each other at what looked like a beach.  Lexa smiled, finding a spot next to Clarke,

“It’s nice.” Clarke smiled,

“Just nice?”

“You know what I mean.” Clarke’s hand patted Lexa’s knee,

“I know. I’m just messing with you. So, did you enjoy the tour?” Clarke moved back to rest her back against her pillows. Lexa turns her head to watch Clarke,

“It was lovely. Thoroughly enjoyed it.” The compliment caused Clarke to smile, victoriously rocking in her place. Clarke motioned for Lexa to join the spot next to her. They settled next to each other, Lexa slouched against a pillow while Clarke turned her body towards Lexa, her elbow propped up her head. They laid next to each other, filling the other in on their day and other pleasantries. A quiet ding brought them out of conversation,

 “Who added me to this group chat?” Lexa turned her screen towards Clarke.

“Must have been Anya. It must be for the bridal party and stuff.” She squinted at the screen, “My name in your phone is _Clarke Griffin_?” Lexa looked up at Clarke,

“That’s your name.” She shrugged at the questioning statement. Clarke grabbed the phone from Lexa’s hand,

“At least add some character to it. Some pizazz.” Lexa observed Clarke typing on her screen.

“There. Better.” Clarke allowed Lexa to read her work,

“ _Doctor Hot Stuff_?” Lexa rose her eyebrows,

“What? Do you not agree?”

“I’m just saying, it’s a little forward.” Clarke handed the phone back to Lexa,

“Do you have a better one?” Lexa deleted Clarke’s attempt at a personalized name and replaced it with her own. She leaned over to show Clarke her screen,

“ _Raven’s Friend._ Ha ha. Very funny.”

“Well, what’s my name in your phone?” Clarke smiled, pulling up her messages to show the girl leaned up against her arm.

“I mean, it’s not just your first and last name, that’s for sure.” Lexa smiled at the heart that followed her name. Clarke continued while Lexa kept her eyes on her name,

“You can change it up if you want.” Lexa shook her head,

“I quite like it. I’ll keep _Doctor Hot Stuff_ if you want.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s phone,

“No, we will just keep it simple.” Clarke typed out her name followed by a heart.

“There. We match.” Lexa smiled at the new contact name in her phone, swiping back to the group chat.

 

 

_Raven Reyes: Sup bitches welcome to the wedding countdown_

_Anya Woods: Someone bring beer  i feel like what we have isnt enough_

_Octavia Blake: np be there in 20_

_Emori D’angelo: might be late   had to help John_

_Raven Reyes: “help”_

_Emori D’angelo: stfu_

 

“Are you serious? Everyone in your phone is just their first and last name? Even your sister. What about your parents?” Lexa shrugged,

“It’s easier.” Clarke rolled her eyes, typing in the group chat.

 

_Clarke <3: you need anything else? _

_Raven Reyes: CLARKE YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE TEXTING RN_

_Anya Woods: My sister isn’t doing a good job_

_inappropriate_

_Lincoln Woods: cmon cuz_

_Clarke <3: muting the chat ;) _

 

Lexa looked over at Clarke, who closed her messages and locked her phone. She grabs Lexa’s phone from her hand, setting it on the side table. Lexa looked over at Clarke,

“I thought you were going to help me change my contact names.” Clarke shook her head, leaning forward to kiss the girl slouched in her bed. Lexa gave in, awkwardly pulling herself closer to Clarke. Her hand was nearly hovering over Clarke’s waist. Clarke held Lexa’s face between her hands, pushing her back into the sheets. Lexa’s mind was moving at a hundred miles per hour as her arms remained completely stiff. She wasn’t sure how far this was going or how much she should let go. She was too busy trying to figure out what Clarke was thinking to realize that Clarke had stopped their connection. She was looking down at Lexa, her eyebrows scrunched at the center of her forehead.

“Are you worried about being late for the party?” Clarke playfully whispered. Lexa chuckled,

“No no no. It’s just,” Lexa ran her tongue across her bottom lip, “this is okay, right?” Clarke rose her eyebrows, clearing her throat,

“Uh, Lex. I appreciate the consent, extremely attractive by the way, but I was kinda hoping my intentions were clear.” Lexa looked down at Clarke’s body resting almost completely on top of her. Her gaze met Clarke’s smiley eyes, her confidence still wavering.

“Are _you_ okay with this, Lex?” Lexa mapped out the face hovering over her own. Clarke’s expression was soft, concerned, beautiful. With the last bit of confidence that remained within her, she lifted her head, brushing her nose against the side of Clarke’s.

“More than okay.” Clarke surged toward her lips. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Lexa! Clarke! You’re late!” Raven greeted them both with a hug at the door. Lexa stayed rigid under the girl’s grasp.

“Not on purpose. Hope we didn’t miss much.” Raven led them into the apartment, where everyone gathered around the dining room table. They were greeted with loud hellos. Anya stood up from her spot at the head of the table,

“My sister and her girlfriend have graced us with their presence finally.” Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister’s comment. She accepted her sister’s hug,

“Stop with the smug act. Nothing happened.” She whispered quickly into her sister’s ear,  pulling away to see her irritated expression. Before Anya could lecture her sister, Clarke moved to hug her,

“Don’t be upset at her. I was the one that said we should come over.” Anya shook her head.

“Clarke, I was trying to help you out.”

“I honestly don’t need it.” Anya smirked at the wink she received from the blonde. Aden shook his head,

“Can we start this thing? I’m starving.” They sat around the table, pulling food onto plates, speaking too loudly to the other persons across the table, drowning out words with cackling. Lexa pulled her chair closer to Clarke’s, resting her arm across the back of her chair. Clarke moved closer, perfectly fitting into Lexa’s shape.

“Do you like cherry tomatoes?” Clarke brought up her fork topped with the bright red fruit. Lexa moved forward, taking the tomato in between her teeth.

“Mmhmm. Thank you.” She quickly flicked her eyebrows upward with a smile, leaning over to gather the rest of the unwanted on Clarke’s plate. Clarke gasped as Lexa stabbed a piece of her chicken,

“Woah. You were here to peacefully take my tomatoes. Not steal my protein.” Lexa continued her crime, biting off half the chicken strip.

“I won’t forget this, Woods.” Clarke watched Lexa’s jaw move for a second too long, causing Lexa to smirk.

“Ooh I hope so, Griffin.” A groan came from Raven, sitting across the table,

“See this,” she pointed to the two of them, “is why we told you to take your time. So we didn’t have to deal with,” Her gestures toward them became larger. Clarke scoffed, pointing to Octavia and Lincoln across from her.

“What about them?” Attention was brought over to Octavia and Lincoln, sitting quite close to each other. Raven waved them off,

“They work faster than you two.” Clarke widened her eyes toward her friends. Raven held a smirk, while both Octavia and Lincoln turned a shade of pink. Aden rose his fork,

“Can I please eat in peace?” Emori rose her glass in solidarity. The group respected the requests for a different thread of conversation. The table moved to discussion of their work week to plan the next hang. Aden was talking about his perfectly constructed bracket with Lincoln. Emori was speaking to Anya about the stress of her job. Lexa watched Raven enthusiastically talking to Clarke across the table about some dude from college she saw recently. Lexa tried her hardest to focus on eating, however, her eyes betrayed her, moving over to glance at Clarke’s profile. The blonde was nodding along to her friend, eyes wide from Raven’s retelling. Lexa tuned out the layers of conversation around her, attention on the movement of Clarke’s jaw. The way her tongue briefly swipes her bottom lip. How she covers her mouth with the back of her hand to suppress her laughter. She was too engrossed by the smile next to her she didn’t notice the hand finding its way to her thigh. Fingers tapping in a familiar pattern, all the while telling her she had been caught. Lexa turned her attention back to her food, head down to hide her blush. Clarke glanced over at her with a smile, continuing her movements along Lexa’s thigh for the rest of the dinner.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

It was when everyone finished their plates and had a moment to relax did the planning start. Raven brought out a piece of paper, similar to the one she gave Clarke a few weeks ago and began to read out their options.

“Alright nerds. Of course, we didn’t invite you over to eat our food and get wasted,” She waved the paper in the air for effect, “We are here to talk about the _most important part_ of my wedding.” Everyone frowned. Lexa looked over at her sister, mouthing the emphasized phrase. Anya nodded quickly, giving her sister a knowing look. Raven continued,

“Now as much as we would love Vegas,” A few cheers erupted from the table, causing Raven to lift her hand for silence, “We do have a minor among us so we have to keep the adult activities to a minimum.” Aden smiled, despite the playful whispers directed toward him. Anya stepped in,

“I know we gave our maid of honors a ridiculous list of demands and it was sort of their job to plan this, but we decide what we wanted to plan something as a gift to you all. Just for being a part of our lives yesterday, today, and so on.” Anya waved off the chorus of awws, continuing her announcement,

“So, our rich family has a thing for houses by lakes and we want our bachelorette party to be at our family’s property up in Polis.” Hollers erupted around the table. Almost everyone knew about the property where the entire Woods clan would spend a month out of the summer. It’s big, insanely nice, and had seen a handful of unsupervised parties thrown to celebrate an upcoming school year. The Woods summer property had a reputation, attached to memories with enough room to make more. Anya hands rose in request for silence,

“I know. I know. The plan is to spend a few days. One day we can do a family party. Aden can bring a few friends. And since our star athlete can’t miss too many days of school, the last couple days can be for us twenty one and over.” Aden rolled his eyes at the eruption of delight from his family, though his smile exposed his excitement of being included. Clarke squeezed Lexa’s thigh. Hearing the new bachelorette plan lifted a weight off her shoulders, despite the fact she has no clue where exactly it was. All she knew was there was going to be booze, her friends, and Lexa in a bikini.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“6, 7, 8 and I passed go. Give me my money!” Raven stretched out her hand to receive $200 from banker Lexa, the most responsible out of everyone playing. It was the middle of Monopoly in the center of Raven and Anya’s living room and things were already intense. Clarke rolled her eyes as Raven neatly added the fake money into the stacks in front of her teammate, Emori. The remaining teams; Anya and Lexa, Lincoln and Aden, and Octavia and Clarke, grumbled at Raven’s attitude. After Raven finished her turn, Clarke aggressively grabbed the die from the board, shook them in her hand, and shot.

“Come on, Team Clarktavia!” The dice on the board failed them, keeping the team in jail for another round. Octavia hung her head in frustration as Clarke refrained from swearing, cracking her neck. Aden slowly reached his hand to retrieve the dice for his turn, worried for a sudden outburst from their angry opponents. Everyone had property. Everyone had houses. Everyone but Team Clarktavia, putting them in last place and furthering their chance at winning the extremely fancy master bedroom with adjoin master bath at the Woods summer property. The teams were based on sleeping arrangements for the first few nights. Losing team would have to share one of the guest bedrooms converted into a kid’s room, decked out in twin sized bunk beds. As the game continued, everyone already felt confident in who would be unpacking in the last place room. It was now just a battle for first and right now Raven and Emori were in a handsome lead. Not if Lexa had anything to do about it. After rounds and more rounds, Lexa quietly bought more hotels as Anya moved their piece around the board. Slowly they pulled ahead, draining money from their opponents and frustrating Raven in the process.

“When did you buy this! I don’t remember you buying this, let alone putting a hotel on it!” Raven flipped through her colorful money, handing a majority of it to her smirking fiancé. Lexa shrugged her shoulders, recounting the bills,

“It’s getting late we should-”

“No. No. No. I will not concede. We can still win this. I am not letting you win.” Lexa rolled her eyes,

“Raven, you’ll probably get to sleep in the master bedroom towards the end of the trip anyways,” She straightened out their large stack of bills, “It is your bachelorette party.”

“Please. Raven is more concerned about winning than the damn master.” Octavia stated, lying on her stomach with Clarke resting her head on her back. They had given up a long time ago, keeping each other company in last. Anya patted her angry fiancé on the back,

“Baby, let our friends go home. You can beat my sister another time. Maybe at Scrabble?”

“That’s a very vexatious statement. Twenty one points, even without a tile bonus.” Lexa mumbled to herself, mentally enjoying the small smile that graced Clarke’s face. Anya flicked her sister, kissing Raven on the cheek.

“Okay then, good game everyone. Maybe next time we just play Go Fish or something.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“So you’re like really good at everything, is what I’m finding out?” Clarke closed her door behind them. Lexa shifted her head to both sides, hands rested in her back pockets.

“Basically. It’s a gift.” Clarke nodded, taking a seat on her couch.

“Humility might be your next conquest, Woods.” Lexa joined her with a smile.

“It’s difficult with success after success after success.” Clarke scooted closer to Lexa, resting her head on her shoulder.

“So I guess your back always hurts from carrying the team?” Lexa chuckled, allowing Clarke to entangle their fingers.

“Yes, constantly.” Clarke kissed the side of Lexa’s mouth.

“Maybe next time we can be on the same team so I don’t lose again.”

“You weren’t very lucky on your rolls. Sorry you have to actually bunk with Octavia.” Clarke smirked,

“Actually, Octavia convinced Lincoln to switch with us.” Lexa smiled at her cousin’s actions,

“And Aden agreed?”

“Well, I think there was a bribe involved, but you are now looking at one of the proud residents of guest room number two.” Lexa giggled as Clarke did a little dance in her seat. She leaned forward to connect their lips, interrupting Clarke’s mini celebration.

“I can’t imagine my cousin fitting in that bunk.” Clarke laughed at the thought, kissing Lexa once more. 

“Well, I already promised Octavia she could have it when we all switch around so.”

“And who are you going to bunk with? When we all switch?” Lexa kissed one of Clarke’s palms. She smiled as Clarke pretended to contemplate her answer. 

“Mmmm, I was kinda thinking maybe Aden would want to.” Lexa arched an eyebrow.

“A night with his sister’s attractive...you? Yeah, he wouldn’t pass it up.” Clarke couldn’t ignore the pause in Lexa’s phrasing. 

“So you think I’m attractive?” Lexa moved to connect her lips with Clarke’s.

“Very.” 

As comfortable as they were with each other, Lexa still felt high kissing Clarke. Her stomach flipped whenever Clarke placed a hand on her cheek. Her throat made a noise whenever Clarke’s teeth grazed her bottom lip. Her mind was racing, unable to comprehend the feelings over taking her body. Lexa pulled Clarke closer, allowing her to settle on her thighs. She smiled at the small noise elicited from the blonde.

“Shut up.” Clarke quickly stated before reconnecting their lips, slowly rocking against Lexa’s body. Lexa moved her hands up Clarke’s thighs to settle on her waist. The tips of her fingers found skin above Clarke’s jeans.

“Do you, uh,” Lexa fumbled over her words, allowing Clarke to move her lips down her jaw to her neck, “do you have an early day? Tomorrow?” She felt Clarke’s lips turn up against her neck, feeling her face heat up.

“No, do you?” Lexa immediately shook her head, a sharp inhale escaping her lips as she felt Clarke’s teeth graze against her skin. Clarke giggled at her quick response,

“Mmm. Why do you ask, babe?” The term of endearment caught Lexa off guard.

“Just a question.” Clarke pulled back, keeping her lips a playful distance from Lexa’s, frustration visible in her eyes. Clarke grinned at her control,

“Ask me another question.” Lexa pushed forward slightly only to miss Clarke’s lips. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s,

“Ask me, Lex.” Their eyes found each other, both with similar understanding, similar wanting. Lexa tried her best to slow her breathing, eyes trained on the slightly swollen lips in front of her. They both knew the question.

“Would it be okay if I stay the night?” The words tumbled out of Lexa’s mouth. Clarke smiled, nudging the side of Lexa’s nose with her own. Clarke’s teeth caught her bottom lip as she lightly laughed at the nervous, panting brunette underneath her. They both knew the answer.

“Yeah. Did you want to keep doing what we are doing here or. . .” Clarke ended the sentence with a slow kiss. Her hands travelled down from Lexa’s neck to her chest to her stomach.

“Or. . .” Lexa did her best to mimic Clarke’s tone, though it ended up breathy and hollow.

“I mean, I gave you the tour,” Her hands found their way under Lexa’s shirt, her fingertips grazing her stomach. Her mouth moved to Lexa’s ear, “maybe we should see how well you remember where the bedroom is.” Once Clarke finished her sentenced, she was lifted into the air and whisked down the hall through the door on the left.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clarke?” 
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> “Why do you have two coffee cups?”

“Octavia, get off your phone and help me or I will chuck it over the railing.” The threat didn’t catch Octavia’s attention, tapping the letters on her screen with a smile. Raven rolled her eyes, readjusting the grocery bags in her hands, stopping in front of Clarke’s apartment. Octavia barely stopped walking in time to avoid Raven.

“Hey, could you text Lincoln that if he doesn’t stop texting you, I’m going to make sure he is seated on the kids table with my aunt’s six obnoxious demon children.” Octavia’s eyes darted up to her annoyed friend, raising her hands in surrender. She pulls out her keyring to unlock the door with one of Clarke’s spares.

“Clarkey! Hope you like omelettes.” Raven shouted blindly entering the apartment with Octavia right behind her. The yelling startled their blonde friend, huddled next to the coffee maker,

“Jesus Christ! What are you guys doing here?”  Clarke steadied herself, setting one of the cups of coffee she had in her hands. 

“Monday is mandatory Weekend Recovery brekkie. We bought you more milk too so you’re welcome.” Raven set down her bags as Octavia found a space on the counter top to sit, eyes trained on her phone.

“Honestly Clarke, I thought you got the texts an hour ago.” Octavia stated, mindlessly helping Raven unpack the groceries. 

“I, uh, I just woke up actually.” Clarke’s unsteady voice caught Raven’s attention. She squinted at her friend, halting her actions.

“Clarke?” 

“Hmm?”

“Why do you have two coffee cups?” Clarke’s eyes went wide. Three gazes stopped at the mug settled in Clarke’s hands and collectively moved to the full mug steaming on the counter next to Octavia. The smirks on her friends’ face grew as they took into account Clarke’s state. Messy blonde hair, an all too comfortable hoodie, and a lack of pants. 

“Too much for one Clarkey. Too little for Brekkie Squad.” Raven counted out the issue on her fingers as Clarke’s mind raced for a response. Before she could even comprehend an answer, her hallway filled with footsteps,

“Hey, where did you go- ” At that moment, Raven wished she had a camera to capture the horror on Lexa Woods’ face. 

“Good morning, Lexa Woods.” Raven greeted her with a smirk.

“Hope you like omelettes?” Octavia added with the same smirk. Lexa’s mouth hung open. Her hair was over one shoulder, wild and curly. She was wearing one of Clarke’s old college tshirts and the shortest pair of black athletic shorts. She was stammering out vowels and hellos, unbalanced on two feet. She looked towards Clarke for a way out. Clarke set her coffee down, turning around to push Lexa back into her bedroom. 

“Okay, so we will be right back. Please continue with the brekkie and uh, Lexa doesn’t like red peppers.” She slammed her bedroom door behind them, locking it for good measure. Raven squealed as she high-fived Octavia, who was still shocked at the encounter. 

“That. Just. Happened.” Octavia slapped her hands against her thighs. Raven bounced on her toes,

“Anya is going to love this.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t want to wake you and I went to make us coffee. I had no idea they were coming over today. They just barged in, as usual. I swear, I need to get back those spare - ” Her rambling was cut off by all too familiar lips. It took her a second to realize what was going on before completely melting into Lexa Woods. She smiled, despite Lexa pulling away.

“Kinda wanted that to be the first thing I did this morning. But, when I woke up, you were gone. So good morning, Clarke.” The blonde hummed at the cute sap in front of her,

“Good morning. Did you sleep okay?” 

“I slept incredibly well, despite the amount.” Clarke smiled, leaning forward to kiss the girl once more, pushing their bodies towards the unmade bed.

“I would offer more time in bed, but I have obnoxious friends to deal with and a long shift in four hours.” Lexa kissed Clarke’s jaw, sitting at the edge of the sheets. She pulled Clarke into her lap, continuing her way down Clarke’s neck. She held in a moan as she felt a small suction against her skin.

“Or maybe we could do a rain check.” Her breathy response caused Lexa to suck harder.

“Lex,” The sound of her own name brought out a smile.

“I love when you do that.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ Last night _

_ “Fuck Clarke.” Lexa’s whisper brought a smile to Clarke, kissing her way back up Lexa’s body.  Her smile grew with every heaving intake of air by the beautiful brunette beneath her. Clarke stopped at Lexa’s collarbone, paying greater attention to the bone that framed Lexa’s chest. She kept her lips trained on the area of skin, allowing Lexa to come down from her high, eyes still closed. Clarke moved up Lexa’s neck to her jaw, finishing with a kiss on her lips. _

_ “Hi.” Clarke whispered quietly, resting her head on a shared pillow with Lexa.  _

_ “I can feel your cocky smile from here.” Clarke smiled wider as Lexa turned over to wrap an arm around Clarke’s waist.  _

_ “Well, I have a lot to be happy about.” The corner of Lexa’s lips went up, letting out a low, content hum. Clarke glanced up at the time on her wall, counting how long they had been lying in bed. It didn’t feel like hours, but it did feel incredible. Everything about it was exciting, new, extremely hot. It was late, or maybe it was early. Whatever time it was, Clarke’s body was already craving more. _

_ “Were you thinking about going into the office tomorrow?” Clarke shivered at the fingertips dragging up and down her spine. Lexa shifted closer to Clarke, kissing the tip of her nose, _

_ “Probably later. Anya will be excited not to see me clocked in before her.” Clarke stretched out her body, inviting Lexa to rest closer to her. She leaned into the hand outlining the side of her face, sliding her leg in between Lexa’s. _

_ “So a late day tomorrow, huh?” Her smile elicits a soft hum from Lexa. The brunette traced her thumb along Clarke’s chin, just underneath Clarke’s lips.  _

_ “Are you tired?” Clarke responded to the question by turning her head, taking Lexa’s thumb into her mouth and slowly sucked. Her eyes trained on Lexa’s expression. A small noise escapes Lexa’s throat as her eyes darted from her trapped finger to Clarke’s seductive eyes. Clarke slowly releases Lexa with little time to react to her body being pinned down. She is on her back, Lexa attacking her lips down to her neck, while a thigh pushes against her. Clarke smiles at the pure animalistic response from the usually quiet, reserved Lexa Woods. _

_ “So I take it you’re not tired?” Her question barely concludes as she feels greater pressure on her chest.  _

_ “Shut up.” Lexa commanded, all her attention focused on Clarkes’ breasts as she rolled her hips against Clarke. The combination of sucking and grinding caused the blonde to moan the brunette’s name, moving her hips to meet Lexa’s thigh.. _

_ “I love that. That sound.”  _

_ “Shut up.” She did, they both did. Unless you include the countless moans and repetition of names. Then, they weren’t quiet at all. _

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for breakfast?” Lexa gave Clarke an awkward look as she slid her slacks back onto her body.

“Yeah I get it. I would want to leave too.” Lexa smiled, wrapping her arms around Clarke for one more kiss.

“As much as I would love to be interrogated by your best friends, I’d rather skip the whole conversation where you tell them how good I was.” Clarke gasped at the confidence, stepping back from the brunette,

“And how do you know if you were good?” Lexa’s bottom lip snagged in between her teeth,

“I mean, from what I heard, and I quote, ‘Fuck. Baby. Don’t stop.’” Clarke began punching the arm of her impersonator. Lexa brought up her hands to block the blows, giggling.

“Hey, hey, okay! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Clarke reeled back her fists, sticking her bottom lip out paired with her best sad eyes. Lexa let out a sigh,

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Lexa moved to wrap her arms around a stiff Clarke, “How can I make it up to you?” She planted a kiss on the blonde’s forehead. Clarke relaxed in Lexa’s arms, tilting her head up,

“You should bring me dinner tonight. Chinese.” Lexa leaned down for a kiss, but ended up a few inches short as Clarke avoided her advance. 

“And coffee. The kind you got me last time.” Lexa nodded, slowly moving her head forward, silently asking for Clarke’s permission. Clarke granted it. They stayed in each others’ space, in the middle of Clarke’s bedroom, wanting to relive every second of last night. The sound of laughter broke them apart.

“When are you free next, babe?” Lexa rose her eyebrows at the question.

“Well, _babe,_ ” Lexa emphasized the endearing name, “whenever you want.” Clarke  smiled, kissing the girl on the nose,

“Really? Whenever I want?”

“I mean, realistically, not between the hours of 9 am and 6 pm most days. But, I’m pretty flexible.” Clarke held in a smirk, earning an eye roll.

“My  _ hours  _ are flexible. Clarke Griffin, what am I going to do with you?”

“So many dirty things, I hope.” The smirk surfaced as Clarke guided Lexa out of her room, towards her idiotic friends.

“You two were in there for quite some time.” Octavia folded the fried egg in front of her. Raven was perched on a nearby counter, filling in the morning Sudoku. The smiles on her friends’ faces already had Clarke’s eyes rolling. 

“And you two are still here.” She squeezed the Lexa’s fingers fidgety with her own, shielding her as best as she could.

“Brekkie squad has a guest. Of course, we are sticking around.” Raven focus was still on the folder paper in her hands. Octavia glanced up from the stove,

“So Lexa, I’ve got one omelette with ham, cheese, hold the peppers.” She slid the food onto a clean plate. 

“Thank you, Octavia. Really. But I have to head to work.” Raven looked up at her future sister-in-law with a smile,

“Really? So, if I call your sister right now to confirm, she would?” 

“Raven.” Clarke’s frustrated sigh, squeezing Lexa’s hand once more. Before she could pull her towards the door, Lexa cleared her throat,

“I can take it to go. Don’t want to interrupt your,” Lexa gestured to the best friends. Clarke moved into the kitchen to pack away Lexa’s breakfast. Raven scribbled in one final number before throwing down the newspaper,

“Didn’t really matter. Already told Anya. I hope you tell her everything so I can get both sides of the story.” Lexa threaded her fingers through her hair, turning red almost too quickly.

“Or if you don’t want to tell your sister. Maybe you’d feel more comfortable telling, I don’t know, maybe a cousin?” Lexa scrunched her nose at Octavia’s suggestion. Octavia raised her spatula, defensively as she cracked two more eggs. 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Clarke came behind Lexa, placing a tupperware in her hands, pulling her towards the door by her waist. “Everyone say ‘bye Lexa’.” Lexa nodded at the ‘goodbyes’ as she moved backwards with Clarke to the front door.

“Hope you can join us for breakfast next time, Lexi!” Raven added right before Clarke swung the door close. Clarke’s palms rested for a moment on the face of her door, sighing into the wood. 

“Could have been worse.” Lexa’s voice was light, on the edge of laughing. Clarke looked over her shoulder to the beautiful woman she wished she could pull back into her bedroom. Unapologetic to work, to her friends, to her career. She changed out of the clothes Clarke laid out for her, standing in the look from the night before that made Clarke melt at first sight. Her hands delicately holding her breakfast between her fingers. Clarke turned around,

“Could have been worse. Sorry again for, them.” She brought her hands up to Lexa’s cheeks, pulling her forward for a goodbye kiss.

“It’s fine. Raven is nearly family and Octavia made me breakfast so I can’t complain.” Lexa leaned down for a ‘it’s fine’ kiss. Clarke felt a surge throughout her body, pushing forward for a ‘don’t leave’ kiss. Lexa pulled back slightly, enjoying the proximity,

“So I will bring you that coffee and that Chinese,” she kissed her once more, “and if Maya wants something, let me know.” Clarke’s teeth got caught in between her lips,

“I like you a lot.” The statement caught Lexa off guard. 

“I like you too. A lot.” She leaned down for one last kiss. Clarke kept her hands on Lexa’s cheeks, all her emotions travelling to the tips of her fingers and the ends of her lips. She forced herself to step back, in order to let Lexa go.

“Text me.” Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s forehead as a response, backing up towards the stairs. Clarke watched her descend before turning back into her apartment, only to be greeted by her two smirking friends. Clarke rolled her eyes,

“Okay let’s get this over with.” She moved across her kitchen, grabbing a plate. Raven jumped to the other end of the couch. Octavia cheered while she turned off the stove, moving to join her friends.

“Who wants to start?” Clarke stabbed her omelette and shoved a piece into her mouth. Raven squealed,

“Me! I do! Oh please, let me go!” Clarke ignored her,

“Octavia. You’re up.” The smile on Octavia’s face caused Raven to stick out her tongue.

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Lexa was a smiling idiot. From her drive to her office, the walk to the lobby, and the elevator ride up, she was totally cheesing. The doors to the elevator parted and immediately Lexa’s smile dropped. 

“You’re late.” Anya greeted her sister, arms crossed over her chest.

“Last time, you were upset I was early.” Lexa pushed passed her sister to the front desk.

“I didn’t say I was upset. Did I say I was upset? No, I didn’t.” Lexa tried to ignore her sister’s words, taking the stack of  files and messages set in front of her,

“Thanks, Jen.” Lexa quickly smiled at the front desk intern and made a fast break to her office, acutely aware of the presence behind her. 

“Lex, isn’t there something you would like to share?” Lexa rolled her eyes, stepping through her office door.

“Anya, isn’t there work you have to do?” She sat down, shifting through files to avoid an unwelcome sisterly conversation. Anya took her usual unwanted seat in front of her sister. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. Lexa glanced up at her sister, determination set in her smirk.

“Okay, you get one question.”

“Ten.”

“One.”

“Five.”

“Anya.” Lexa let out a warning.

“Three. Come on, Lexa.” Anya pressed her palms together, already regretting her begging. Lexa mimicked her sister’s stance,

“Fine. Three. Make them count.”  Lexa sighed,

“How many times?”

“I lost count.” Anya didn’t accept the vague answer, glaring at her sister for a better answer,

“Five for me. Four for Clarke.” Lexa decided then that her sister was enjoying this too much.

“Standard stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Morning sex?”

“I wish.” Her sister’s eyebrows shot up. Lexa continued,

“I woke up and Octavia and your fiance were already making breakfast. And now I am here and you are out of questions.” Lexa gestured toward the door. Anya smiled at her sister, walking towards the door,

“Lex?”

“An?”

“Was it good?” Lexa didn’t look up from the container of egg set in front of her as her face grew hotter and her lips turned up at the corners. Anya smile grew,

“Say no more, sister.” 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

“Dr. Griffin, you are looking radiant this afternoon.” Clarke squinted at her colleague, 

“Who told you?” Maya automatically broke into a giggle,

“Octavia told me. She told me  _ everything _ .” Clarke sighed, scribbling out her signature at the bottom of her clipboard.

“It hasn’t even been a full day and half my Facebook contacts seem to know that I got laid last night.”

“Good morning, daughter. Maya.” Clarke looked up to see the cheeky smile on her co-worker’s face before turning around to acknowledge the last person she wanted to find out about last night.

“Mama. What, uh, what are you-. I mean, good morning! What’s up?” Maya snickered behind her as Clarke began to fidget with her coat. 

“Oh nothing. Just wanted to ask when you’re free for lunch, but now I think I need to reconstruct my question.” Clarke’s eyes shot to her hairline, visibly confused. Her mother’s gaze never left her own clipboard as she jotted down a quick note.

“Of course, if you and this friend Raven keeps informing me about aren’t free for lunch, we can always do dinner at the house.” Clarke shook her head, blinking rapidly, in hopes that when her eyes opened, she would be anywhere but here.

“I’m sorry. Come again? Raven is doing what?” The older doctor flipped the page on her clipboard, scanning the report,

“I do appreciate her want to keep in touch, however, I do wish I could hear it first from my only daughter.” Clarke was left without words. Her mother somehow knew about her night and decides to wine and dine Clarke and her - Lexa. A series of beeps catch Abby’s attention, drawing her body towards the elevator.

“Honey, I have to go. Call me about your schedule and make sure your friend is free for dinner.” Clarke stumbled over syllables, watching her mother wave goodbye with stride toward the other end of the hospital. Clarke turned toward Maya,

“What just happened?” Maya shrugged,

“I see a Meet the Parents in Lexa’s future.” Clarke pulled her clipboard toward her chest, wishing she was back in bed with her Lexa. 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

“Are these jeans too much?” 

“Lex, they’re regular black jeans. How are they too much?” Lexa rubbed her palms up and down her thighs as Clarke waited to turn left at the light. Clarke’s mother lived twenty minutes from the hospital, thirty minutes from Clarke, and fifteen minutes from Lexa. Even though the drive seemed both too long and too short for an uneasy Lexa.

“I don’t know. Do they look okay?”  
“We are almost wearing the exact same thing, babe.”

“But you look so much cuter than I do.” Clarke glanced over at her passenger. Lexa’s hands were laced together, pressing down on the top of her head. Earlier, she held back a giggle when Lexa quickly changed the radio from Queen’s  _ Under Pressure.  _ Before that, she watched Lexa get tangled up in her seat belt. She had only heard about Lexa’s nervous behavior from Raven, but seeing it in person was way cuter. 

“You look great. Stop freaking out. Your leg is shaking the entire car.” The extra vibrations in Clarke’s car stopped as Lexa let out a frustrated sigh.

“Is it too late to say I’m sick or something?”

“You’re dating a doctor, who is the daughter of a doctor.” Lexa thought for a moment,

“An incurable sickness?” She didn’t notice Clarke pull into a driveway, putting it in park. Both doors opened as they made their way towards the front door. Before Clarke opened the door, she turned to the nervous being next to her, balancing the container of potato salad they had worked together to make that afternoon on her arm. She reached out to hold Lexa’s shaky hand,

“Everything is going to be fine. You are amazing and my mom is going to love you.” Lexa rolled her eyes just to have Clarke mock her expression.

“I’m being serious. You’ll be fine. It’s not like it’s just you, me and my mom.” 

“Why does that scare me even more?” Lexa sighed. As if on cue, the door in front of them swung open,

“Hey! What took you guys so long? I’ve been waiting at the peephole forever.” Raven’s voice made Lexa groan into Clarke.

“Clarke, did I leave my Seahawks jersey here from last time?” Octavia peeked her Raven’s shoulder to get a better look at the couple. Irritation was visible in Clarke’s eyes, which went unnoticed to Raven but apparent to Octavia.

“Actually, I haven’t checked your closet. Raven, come help me.” Before Raven could pass, Octavia grabbed her arm, pulling her back inside and slammed the door. 

“See, not that bad.” Clarke said in her best reassuring tone. Lexa’s face remained tense, no matter how many times Clarke squeezed her hand reassuringly. Before Clarke could lean forward to kiss the nerves off her Lexa, the door swung open once more. 

“Clarke, what are you doing out here?” Her mother’s voice pushed her away from Lexa, “Come inside already. Your friends already set the table.” Abby stopped mildly scolding her daughter and turned toward her guest of honor.

“Lexa. So good to meet you. Please come in.” Abby opened the door further to welcome them in. 

“You too, Doctor Griffin.” Lexa nervously pushed out. Abby led them through the foyer toward the dining room,

“Please call me Abby. None of that doctor stuff. Or whatever Raven calls me.” Footsteps thundered down the stairs as Raven and Octavia entered the room,

“Mama G, Fant-Abs, Doctor Gee; just to name a few.” Raven took a seat next to Octavia, giving the girls a perfect view of Clarke and her ball of nerves that is Lexa. Before Abby could acknowledge the nicknames, a voice from the kitchen interrupted her, 

“Honey, could you help me bring in the food?” Clarke smiled at her mother,

“Honey?” Raven giggled,

“How come I can’t call you that?” Abby waved off the childish remarks, rushing to help. Lexa glanced over at Clarke about to ask,

“My mom started dating last year. That’s Marcus. He’s in charge of managing part of the hospital. Harmless.” She accepted the pulled out chair Lexa offered her, intertwining their fingers and pulling their hands into her lap. At this point, Lexa thought how tragic this must seem. A grown adult who is firm with people for a living, needs to have her hand held through a dinner, that has yet to even start. Out from the kitchen came a man balancing two bowls in his arms, one with bread rolls, the other with mashed potatoes. 

“Clarke! Good to see you.” He set the bowls in the center of the table, turning to greet the new face,

“And you must be Lexa, great to finally meet you. I’m Marcus.” Lexa stood up to shake the incredibly happy man’s hand,

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for having me.” Abby followed with a large tray of steaks.

“It’s about time if you ask me, all I’ve heard from these three is your family. On and on about how great the genes are or how there must be something in the lake to make them so,” Clarke shifted in her seat before interrupting,

“Okay! Mom. We are long overdue for a dinner.” It was now Lexa’s turn to squeeze Clarke’s hand. Marcus settled at the head of the table, Abby on his right next to her daughter,

“Well glad you could all make it. Let's eat.”

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So basically lessoned learned for Clarke, don’t eat three easy macs before cheering.” Everyone was stifling a laugh except for Clarke,

“Okay, I hadn’t eaten all day, school sold those for next to nothing, and I made it to a trash can.” Raven continued on, telling Marcus more horrific stories about high school. Lexa looked over at Clarke,

“You were a cheerleader?” she spoke lowly. Clarke looked up from her food, giving her a smirk followed by a wink. Before Lexa could ask a follow-up question, 

“Easy over there.” whispered Octavia, pushing a serving of potato salad into her mouth. Clarke shook her head, resting her left hand on Lexa’s thigh, moving it slowly in what seemed comforting. But really, it was driving Lexa insane. The sublty, normalcy, overall warmth. 

“So Lexa, are you excited about you sister getting married?” Abby asked her, eliminating herself from Raven’s ride down memory lane. She cleared her throat,

“I am. Anya always seemed like the free spirit, can’t get tied down. So to see her this way is refreshing and she seems more relaxed.” Raven perked up at the sound of her fiance’s name, Lexa continued,

“Plus, Raven is amazing and definitely brings light to our family. And I am not just saying that because she’s here.” Lexa gave her a genuine smile. 

“Aw Lexi.” Raven response was more bashful than her usual. Lexa looked over at Abby and Marcus,

“And we are so excited that you guys can come. My parents have heard wonderful things. From Raven and Anya.” Abby thanked her with a nod. Lexa felt a squeeze on her thigh and she knew it wasn’t out of comfort, but admiration. 

The evening continued and before she knew it Lexa was hugging Abby Griffin goodbye.

“Thank you again for having me.” She said into the brief hug.

“Thank you for coming. We need to have more of these. And maybe one without the girls.” Abby pointed over to Raven, who was animatedly explaining something to Marcus, and Octavia, who had slid her Seahawks jersey over her head, laughing at something Clarke had said. Lexa smiled back at her,

“Of course. Sounds good.” They left the Griffin household, waved goodbye to Raven and Octavia, ignoring the comments, and made their way to Clarke’s car.

“It wasn’t bad at all.” Lexa stated, making her way over to the driver’s side to open the door for Clarke. 

“You did exceptional.” Before ducking into the car, she rested her hands on Lexa’s hips, and pulled her into a kiss. They stayed there for a moment, interrupted only by the obnoxious honking and cheering of a familiar car driving past. Lexa pulled Clarke closer, if that was even possible,

“What does your week look like?” Clarke groaned, throwing her head into Lexa’s shoulder,

“I’m trying to take as many shifts as I can so I can take off for the bachelorette week. So basically, no fun for me.” Lexa swayed them side to side,

“I see. But still, if you need anything. Food. Coffee. A hug. Just let me know.” Clarke glanced up at Lexa with a smile,

“You’re too sweet.” It earned Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you.” Clarke giggled, kissing Lexa long and hard before letting go. 

“Okay, let me get you home. Thank you again for enduring this evening.”

“Thank you for the pep talk. Hopefully I won’t be nervous next time.” Lexa closed Clarke’s door. Clarke watched Lexa round the car to get into the passenger side, smiling to herself, twisting her keys in her hands.

“Yeah, next time.”

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Lots has happened.  
> Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think  
> follow me @not-being-sarcastic on tumblr


End file.
